One Blazing Love
by CrimsonHazelEyes
Summary: A complicated yet sweet love story with one girl and... 5 boys? WHAT! Fate sure knows how to put twists in their lives. And in the end, that girl has to choose the right one. Read and Review
1. Prologue

Hello! I'm back! CrimsonHazelEyes is here again! This is my third fanfic, I hope you all like it! ;)

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_A person is very weak when he's by himself, but if he has friends to support him, if he has friends who cherish him, he can become as strong as he wants to be._

_

* * *

_

_"Mikan, run! You have to save yourself. I love you, sweetheart," a light brown haired woman said. Her head was bleeding and I don't know what should I do. I was panicking and worried because I don't want to leave her._

_"Now! Run!" the woman yelled. She was gazing at the right corner of our turned over car. I followed her gaze and I saw a fire coming towards our car. She turned to me again and held my bleeding cheeks._

_"Mikan, RUN! RUN NOW!" she shouted. I shakily got out from the car and I stumbled a few times because my vision was getting blurry. I was crying because she was still in the car as she smiled to me lovingly. The pain in my cheek was unbearable but it's not the one that hurts me more. It was seeing that woman smiling at me with eyes full of love and sorry. _

_I stopped crawling backwards when I was a few meters from the car. After a few seconds, there was a loud blast. My tears were falling uncontrollably and my body began to shake._

"MOM!"

I sat up straight and I found myself panting. Several beads of sweat are trickling on my forehead as I drew quick deep breaths. I tried to calm myself and I laid down on my bed again.

This was the fourth time I had that nightmare. I sighed and stared at my window. There's a full moon tonight and I just stared at it as I fell asleep.

* * *

**Morning...**

"Hi! Mikan-chan!" a sandy haired boy beamed. He's waving to me like a moron, gesturing me to sit down at the dining room.

"This day will be our last day in St. Gabriel High School," he said.

I merely nodded and took my sandwich. I ate silently as he kept blabbering nonsense.

You must be wondering who are we. Well, I am Mikan Sakura and this idiotic sandy boy is my cousin, Kokoro Yome. We are both 15 years old.

"Good morning, Mikan-chan! Koko-kun!" a blue haired girl appeared and sat beside me. This girl is Nonoko Ogasawara, my other cousin and she's also 15 years old. The three of us are living here in United States now in my condominium but we are going to transfer next week to Japan for some reasons.

Nonoko took a sandwich and began to eat while Koko continued to talked nonstop about some moronic guy in our school. Nonoko was listening to him half-heartedly and I could tell that because she's also texting in her cellphone beneath the table.

When I was done, I immediately rushed to door after bidding goodbye to the two of them. I am wearing skinny jeans, sneakers, a black tank top with a mini jacket. I fetched my car keys from my dark blue shoulder bag and got in to my red Aston Martin.

Yesh, I am filthy rich but I decided to live on my own because of some family issues that I don't want to talk about. But I can tell you that my life is complicated. Me, as an only child without a mother but I have a one hell of a jerk father.

**~O~O~O~__**** ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ End of Mikan's POV__**** ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ ********~O~O~~**

* * *

BANG BANG BANG

What the heck? Who in the world is banging in my freakin' door in early in the morning?

"Nii-chan! If you don't come out now, I am going to smash your door!" a high pitched voice threatened.

I groaned before throwing my covers and sitting up.

"I AM ALREADY AWAKE! You little squirt!" I yelled back.

"Great! The breakfast is ready so get downstairs!" she reminded and I heard footsteps running away from my room. Good.

I lazily stood up and did whatever a normal person does. After taking a bath, I dressed up in a black shirt and baggy pants with black sneakers. I went out of my room and walked to wherever that little brat is. I entered the dining room and I saw her eating her cereals.

"Good morning! Natsume-nii!" a raven haired girl greeted me. You probably already figured out who am I and this little brat. I am Natsume Hyuuga and this kid is my sister, Aoi Hyuuga. We both have the same features, raven hair and crimson orbs but our personalities are totally opposites. She's cheerful while me, a cold and stoic person.

I took a sit across Aoi and began munching my sandwich.

"You do know that we don't have any classes, right?" I asked her and she just nodded while reading some girly magazine.

"Then, why in the world did you woke me up?" I asked irritably.

"Because," she paused, looking up to me with an amusing smile on her face. "You have to meet Ruka-nii in 10 minutes."

Oh! Sh*t! I forgot that I have to meet up with him and the others. I quickly gulped down my juice and glared at the smirking little devil in front of me. She didn't even bother to tell me earlier! What a sister I have.

"Geez! Be thankful that I actually remind you. You're getting old Natsume-nii," Aoi said in a playful tone.

Me? Old? Yeah, right! I'm only 15 and a half and she's 13 years for Christ' sake. I didn't bother to retort back because I only have 7 minutes. I quickly walked to the door but I didn't run or anything to keep my cool.

"Be careful, nii-chan!" I heard her shouted from the dining room.

"Hn."

I briskly walked outside and went into my black Bugatti Veyron. Yup, I am rich and I also live in a huge mansion with my sister, Aoi. But even if I am this rich, that doesn't mean I don't have any problems. My life is complicated and it really giving me headaches whenever I am thinking about it.

**~O~O~O~__**** ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ End of Natsume's POV__**** ღ(｡◕‿‿◕｡)ღ ********~O~O~~**

**********

* * *

**

"Can my life could get any more dramatic and complicated?"

They really don't have any idea of what will comes to their lives.

* * *

WAHHH! My first chap was done! I just thought of this idea and I quickly typed it! Reviews are much appreciated so I am hoping I could get any from you.

And about the next chapter... I don't know when can I update it because of my school :( But I will post it as soon as I can :)


	2. My Best Friends

Hello! This is the new chapter of my fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it ;)

Thanks for those who read my story and those who sent me reviews: Cinderpaw11, cj-the-greatest, xXthesinginglarkXx, OMG101, Suikahime, Mikame15

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_"Friends never make assumptions about you. They never expect a reason to go out with you. In fact friends only expect you to be you!"  
_

_

* * *

_

**Mikan's POV**

I arrived at my first period class, Science, and I started to walk coolly towards my seat at the back row. I spotted a blonde girl walking, or rather skipping towards me.

"Hi! Mikan," she cheerfully greeted me with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey, Karen," I greeted back but not lively as she was.

"OMG! You are going to transfer in Japan next week? I will miss you! You're like my greatest best friend in the whole wide world!" she kept blabbering and all I could do was nod and answer "Yeah" and "No."

This talkative blonde girl is Karen Schmith. She is one of my best friends here in America since I transfered in middle school. She is cheerful while I am the opposite, a cold and stoic person. Why? Let's say it's really a long story.

"Ok class. Get into your seats so I can check the attendance," our science teacher, Mr. Lupardo, said.

* * *

It's my lunch this time and I can see my three best friends running towards my table. One of them was Karen while the other two were Leslie Holland and Lauren McCarthy. Leslie has a straight, brown hair that reached her shoulders while Lauren has a straight, long, black hair. They sat on my table, Karen sat across my seat, Leslie sat beside me, and Lauren sat beside Karen.

"MIKAN! Karen told me the news! Why do you have to transfer?" Leslie whined. She's like a child but she can be deadly serious sometimes.

"Because she have to," Lauren answered for me. She's the silent and the most serious among the four of us. She is the second smartest student here in St. Gabriel High School. If you are wondering who's the smartest student here, that's me actually, Mikan Sakura.

"Are you going back here?" Karen asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied.

"Awww... Why do you have to transfer?" Leslie asked. The three of them were waiting for my answer but I don't really know if I should tell them. I sighed and looked at them with solemn face.

"I have to transfer because of... my father," I finally answered. They looked shocked at first but it got replaced by anger. They know the story about my life, about my family, and almost everything. These three were the ones who tried to befriend me so many times but a certain incident made me to approve it.

When I was in the second year of middle school here, there were two sluts who tried to hurt me but these three girls immediately protected me. I don't know why they want to be friends with an expressionless me but it always making me smile when I'm remembering Karen's words back then: "Friends never make assumptions about you. They never expect a reason to go out with you. In fact friends only expect you to be you!"

"Mikan, are you sure that you will be fine in Japan?" Lauren asked.

"Do you want us to also transfer there if you want?" Leslie and Karen asked.

"I can study Japanese language!"

"Me too! We can also guard you there from any one who try to bully you!"

"Guys! I will be just fine. I promise," I told them but I don't even know myself if I can handle this thing.

"You will call us everyday!" Leslie held my hands and I squeezed it in return.

"I promise," I let out a small smile. They smiled back to me and Karen hugged me.

**End of Mikan's POV**

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I'm currently at my best friend's mansion. I am sitting on a couch while there's another two guys sitting across my seat.

"I thought you wouldn't really go with us," a blonde guy said to me. This blonde is my best friend, Ruka Nogi. He has cerulean eyes and he's also has the "Prince Charming" aura. I narrowed my eyes on him and he just snickered.

"Don't blame me. That stupid sister of mine just reminded me when there was only 10 minutes left," I growled.

"Be thankful that you are just 4 minutes and 46 minutes late," a guy with glasses told me. That guy is Yuu Tobita. He has brownish hair and chocolate brown orbs. He has glasses but he's not giving a "nerdy aura" but just the opposite because he's not really a nerd or anything like that.

"Gee, thanks for watching the time," I said sarcastically. He just smiled at me and muttered a "you're welcome".

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked, running my hand through my raven locks.

"Are you somehow, have a memory gap?" Yuu asked, raising one of his eyebrows. I could see a little amusement in his eyes and same to Ruka.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Just tell me."

"Well, just so you know, Kitsu told us to go to his birthday party tonight," Ruka reminded me. I groaned and mentally slapped myself. I can't believe that I actually forgot about it, not that I care or anything but that Kitsu can be a devil sometimes. I clicked my tongue and I remembered that our school will start on next week. I have to think of ways to get rid of my noisy fan girls. You couldn't blame me that I'm blessed with such a handsome face and unresisting body. Argh... I just wish they go away and mind their own lives.

"Don't worry I will come to the party, alright. So we are here to...?" I asked.

"To go an arcade and prepare for the party!" Ruka said. Oh, God! My sleep got disturbed just because of that? I just wish that someday, something will knock some sense to these two idiots.

**End of Natsume's POV**

**

* * *

**

"I wonder if my next school year will be interesting or not."

Just good luck with the two of you. No one know what the future holds.

* * *

My second chapter was done. My chapters were short, I know. But my later chapters will be loooooonger. :)

Thanks for reading and please review :D


	3. Our Flight To Japan

New Chapter!

Thanks for those people who read my story and for those who sent me reviews: Cinderpaw11, cj-the-greatest, Kylee-Cat, -Fallen-Broken-Winged-Angel-, missie-mizzy

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Love is like a puzzle. When you're in love, all the pieces fit but when your heart gets broken, it takes a while to get everything back together._

_

* * *

_

**Mikan's POV**

After I parked my silver Porsche Carrera, I went in to condominium. I'm going to Japan tomorrow and I already packed my things. Last 4 days, I was with Karen and the others shopping, going on the movies, and sleepovers because they want to be with me in my remaining time here in America. To tell you the truth, I will really miss those crazy best friends of mine.

I went in to the kitchen and grabbed a can of soda. I opened it and took a long gulp. I heard footsteps coming from the living room and I know who is it.

"Mikan-chan! Are you all ready to leave America?" Koko asked. I looked at him with no expression.

"I already packed my things so I'm all set," I told him.

"I'm also ready! And my best friend will come to pick us up in the airport," he informed. I merely nodded before going to my room. When I got there, I just saw a lot of boxes on the floor, my closet, and my bed. I slumped my shoulder bag on my bed before lying. I stared at my ceiling, thinking of the things that happened.

I realized that time sure passed so fast that I can't even believe that I'm in first year high school now. The thing that I don't really want to believe is the fact that I have a flight tomorrow; to go back to Japan. My birth place, the place that I love the most, the place that... brings back so many memories. So many tragic memories.

My vision became blurry and I already have an idea why. When something fell from my eyes, I found out that I'm crying now. What's wrong with me? Why am I crying? Why do I have to remember the past? What have I done to deserve such a messed up life?

Questions were running on my head that have no answers. A few minutes, I heard Koko shouting my name and that's it is already dinner time. I think Nonoko was already here because she's the one who cooks our food but sometimes it's me. We can't leave it to Koko because he's going to burn half of the kitchen. And I know that because one time, he tried to bake some frigging cookies and then suddenly a loud blast was heard from the kitchen. Me and Nonoko ran to Koko and we saw him, he was like got bolted by a lightning. Before Nonoko could even gasped and before I could even yell to Koko, he suddenly held BLACK ROUND COOKIES and said:

"Mikan-chan! I'M TRYING TO BAKE COOKIES, NOT CHARCOALS!"

A snicker came out from my lips when I remembered that. Koko never fail in making us to laugh our ass off. He really like to pull pranks on others, and joke in everything that happens to our lives. He's like a brother to me and he's really important in my life. I don't know if I'm still going to be alive without my cousins, Koko and Nonoko. They were the ones who helped me to moved on, although not totally, and cheered on me when I was on the verge of crying and giving up.

I went downstairs and I smelled the aroma of a chicken soup and steak. Nonoko definitely knows what to do to make our night complete. I arrived at the dining room and I saw Nonoko hitting Koko's hands in attempting to grab a steak. I rolled my eyes; my cousin is certainly a pig.

"We have to wait for Mikan-chan!" Nonoko scolded him and I decided to show up although I was enjoying the pissed Koko while tapping his fingers on the table. He's funny.

"Praise the Lord! I thought Nonoko will keep the food for hours from me! And I thought Mikan-chan would make me starve to death!" Koko ranted on and I just ignored him. I sat down beside Nonoko and we prayed a short one after digging in.

"So... I can't wait to see my twin-like Anna-chan," Nonoko squealed. I just smiled.

"Yeah! I found out that Anna-chan and Kitsu have been dating since last year," Koko mentioned. That's really weird because their best friends are dating.

"Tomorrow will be a big day, Mikan-chan. Aren't you excited? I'm going to introduce you to Anna because you haven't seen her before, right?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah, I got here a few months earlier than the two of you," I told her.

"Yup. And I will also introduce you to Kitsu and my other friends," Koko said. I just nodded but inside I'm really not sure about this whole friends thing. I don't even know if I should befriend anyone, I don't want them to... enter my world. Because I'm scared. And I will never ever admit that to anyone, not even to Karen or Nonoko.

We finished our meal, talking about Japan and our flight tomorrow. I bade goodnight to them and went back to my room again. I took out my guitar that leaning on my closet. It's a black guitar with flames around the edge of it and Sakura petals around. At the back of it, I signed it OneBlazingLove and under it, CrimsonTangerine. I love the color crimson, and my name, Mikan, means tangerine so that's why it's the one that I put on my guitar.

I plucked it to test it and after that, I began to play my guitar while singing.

_I'm standin' on the bridge_  
_I'm waitin' in the dark_  
_I thought that you'd be here by now_  
_There's nothing but the rain_  
_No footsteps on the ground_  
_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_  
_Won't somebody come take me home?_  
_It's a damn cold night_  
_I'm tryin' to figure out this life_  
_Won't you take me by the hand?_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I'm, I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_  
_Hmm hmm hmm_

_I'm looking for a place_  
_I'm searching for a face_  
_Is anybody here I know?_  
_'Cause nothing's going right_  
_And everything's a mess_  
_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_  
_Won't somebody come take me home?_  
_It's a damn cold night_  
_I try to figure out this life_  
_Won't you take me by the hand?_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I'm, I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_  
_Yea yea_

_Oh, why is everything so confusing?_  
_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_  
_Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah_  
_Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah,yeah_

_It's a damn cold night_  
_Tryin' to figure out this life_  
_Won't you take me by the hand?_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I'm, I'm with you, yea_  
_I'm with you, yea_

_Take me by the hand_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I'm, I'm with you, yea_  
_I'm with you, yea_

_Take me by the hand_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I'm, I'm with you, oh_  
_I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_

There's something that rolled on my cheeks and it's a little salty. Then, I realized that I'm crying. Again. I'm so weak, right? I can't even control my emotions, my troublesome emotions. I don't want to find out that one day, I just break down crying in front of the people that I dreaded the most. I have to get a grip.

I roughly wiped my tears and put my guitar next to my luggage after putting it on its case. I laid on my bed and let the darkness to invade me.

* * *

I was in the airport with Nonoko and Koko. This whole flight thing to Japan is because of my father. He asked, or rather commanded me to go back to Japan and when Koko and Nonoko heard that, they told me that they also missed Japan so they want to come with me. We have been living here in America for 4 years and I think it's also time to go back there.

It's the time for our flight. I don't know what will happen after I left America but I know that it's not going to be good. With only my cousins by my side and my stupid father watching me.

**End of Mikan's POV**

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

Oh, God. My nightmares will begin the day after tomorrow. I just wish I can make it alive when those idiotic fan girls started a stampede in the first day of school. God, I hate them. Stalking me around, taking pictures, and some crazy stuff. Can they just mind their own business?

I have to survive this whole school year again. Sure, I really like the attention that I was catching but at the same time, I hate them for fawning over me just because of my looks. They don't look... inside.

**End of Natsume's POV**

**

* * *

**

"How can I survive this? Do I really deserve being like this?"

* * *

The song is "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne...

End of Chapter... Thanks for reading and review :)


	4. The Gakuen Alice

The next chapter is here... I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks for reviewing: Amai Youkaiko, cj-the-greatest

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Strangers become friends. But it's sad how FRIENDS become STRANGERS..._

_

* * *

_

**Mikan's POV**

Japan. The place where we are right now. I left this place when I was 11 years old and I never thought that I'm going back here again. But right now, I'm standing on the land of Japan. We were looking for the best friends of Koko and Nonoko because they are the ones who are going to pick us up. After looking right and left, back and forth, we saw a dirty blonde boy with fox-like eyes, waving.

"That's Kitsuneme. We call him Kitsu," Koko told me before walking towards the direction of the blonde boy.

When we were a few feet away from them, I noticed that there's also a bubble gum pink haired girl beside Kitsuneme. And I think it's Anna, the best friend of Nonoko.

"Anna-chan~!" Nonoko hugged the pink haired girl as she hugged her back.

"Yo! I thought I will never see you again, man!" Koko said to Kitsuneme.

"Yeah! Didn't know I will see your monkey's butt face again," Kitsuneme joked. His eyes then flew on me and he grinned.

"You're Mikan Sakura, am I right?" he asked me.

"Yes, I am," I replied with no emotions at all. I saw Anna and Nonoko broke their hug and Anna faced me.

"Hi! I'm Anna Umenomiya. Nice to meet you," she said with a sweet smile on her face.

"I'm Mikan Sakura," I plainly said.

"My name is Kitsuneme," the blonde boy said. I merely nodded. Then, we suddenly heard a growl, me and Nonoko looked at Koko with one eyebrow raised.

"I think.. we should grab something to eat first," Koko sheepishly said. I had to fight my urge to roll my eyes. Typical Koko.

We left the airport with Koko and Kitsuneme carrying our luggage. We went somewhere to eat and I mentally sweat dropped when Koko ate like a pig. After that, we went to my new house, or rather a huge mansion. My dad is certainly not here. Heck, he can't even breath with me around him. He's still thinking about... the past.

When my dad ordered me something, I should do it or I will suffer the consequences. If _they_ are not involve in this, I should be a free bird now, without a cage which is preventing me to see what's outside. But life is so unfair, I think I will be a mere puppet in my whole life. I will never be happy.

I pushed back my thoughts and bit my slightly trembling lip. When we entered, they looked in awe on how huge the mansion is, except me because I'm already used to this. I ascended the staircase to find my room and I chose the one all the way to the left. It has white walls, red carpet, and my bed is color crimson and dark purple. I dropped the bag that I was holding and unpacked some things. I heard Koko and Nonoko shouting that they already found their rooms. I continued to rummage my bag when I heard a knock. I stood up and opened the door. It's Kitsuneme and there are boxes on his side.

"Your stuff," he pointed to the boxes on the floor. I nodded and he waved at me while walking towards the opposite direction. I lifted my boxes inside my room and continued on arranging my things. I opened my fifth box and I stopped. I stared at the contents of the box and my eyes watered a little bit. My chest became heavy all of a sudden and my heart felt like it just tore into pieces.

I quickly closed the box again and moved on to the next box.

* * *

We are eating our dinner now and it's really delicious. It was made by Anna and now I know why does Nonoko's cooking is similar to hers. They had cooking class and they were always in the kitchen before, when they were bored or just to kill some time. I learned that Kitsuneme and Anna are attending the Gakuen Alice here in Japan and the first day of school is tomorrow. And guess what, Nonoko, Koko, and I are attending Gakuen Alice too.

"Gakuen is really humongous!" Kitsuneme said.

"Yeah, and there are so many hot guys!" Anna added. Guys? I'm not really that interested to them.

"How about... hot chicks?" Koko asked.

"There are a lot, Koko," Kitsuneme answered.

"Yup! But they are b*tches," Anna snorted. Nonoko giggled while Kitsuneme and Koko looked amused.

"I just hope that this year will be a very interesting one," Nonoko said.

We finished our food, talking about our school and after that I went straight to my room. Kitsuneme and Anna are going to sleep here for tonight because it's already late. When I reached my room, I immediately went to my bathroom, I have one in my room. I took a warm, quick shower and dressed on a sweat pants and a gray shirt.

I laid on my bed and think about things about our school. Is this year will be a great one? Pfft. Yeah, right. Who am I kidding anyway? Just... myself. But... am I not allowed to even wish? I feel so worthless but I'm still useful for my dad. I wish everything didn't happened. I wish I still have everything that I had before. I wish I can find my old self again because I'm tired. I'm very, very.. tired. Was it not enough? My sacrifices, my sufferings, my pain... all of these? Don't I deserve to be happy?

Before I knew it, I already fell asleep with streaks of tears on my face.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Natsume's POV**

_"I thought you are going to save me."_

_"Natsume!"_

_"The fire couldn't be put out until dawn. It's spreading continuously."_

_"THERE IS A GIRL IN THERE! GET HER OUT!"_

_"She didn't survived. I'm sorry."_

"NO."

I shot up straight and I noticed that I was trembling. I calmed myself by breathing in and out. I looked at the clock on my bedside table and it read 6:03 am. My first day in school will start in 7:30 so I have more than an hour to get ready. I stood up and went to my bathroom to take a shower and get ready for my school.

I went out of my bathroom, clad in my uniform. I unbuttoned 3 buttons of my shirt with a dark blue tee underneath. I walked to our dining room only to see my sister, Aoi, eating her pancakes. I sat across her and sipped my hot chocolate.

"Onii-chan, you have to get ready for your fan girls. Make sure you are going to be alive because I couldn't afford to lose a very special brother like you," Aoi said in a teasing tone with a huge grin on her face. I snorted.

"Be sure that your boyfriend won't make a wrong move because I will break his leg," I retort back.

"Hmph! Yeah, right. As if You-chan can't beat you. I bet you will end up in the hospital when he-," I cut her off.

"FYI, I'm his mentor in martial arts so I'm stronger than him even if he's a black belt. And he will never fight me because... he's my-" before I could even finish my sentence, the hag butted in.

"He's like a miniature Natsume, am I right nii-chan?"

I just rolled my eyes and finished my breakfast. I got my backpack and walked to the door with Aoi behind me. She often ride in my car when we are going to school. She should be thankful that I'm kind enough to let her inside my car.

I have a feeling that this day will be somehow interesting.

**End of Natsume's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's POV **

We are in the Gakuen Alice for 10 minutes and yet, my cousins are still awestruck by how huge the school is. Yeah, this school is so big that I already know that I'm going to be lost somehow in several parts of this building. We already got our schedule and classes will start in 15 minutes. We went here a little early so we can tour around and talk to the teachers about our transferring here. I also met this blonde, I think his name is Naruna? No, it's Narumi. I don't know if he's a guy because he's friggin' wearing skinny jeans and an orange shirt with frills.

We are walking to our classroom when I saw a mob of girls near the gates.

"I think _he's _here," Anna said. Who's he?

"Natsume Hyuuga, please marry me!" several girls screamed. Natsume... Hyuuga? You've got to be kidding me! Can my life get more miserable? No... I can't make any assumptions yet. Maybe he's not _him._

"Mikan, are you alright? You're pale," Nonoko asked. I just nodded and I continued walking to my class but the gay Narumi blocked my way.

"I'm going to call all of you," Narumi pointed at me and then behind me. I guess Koko and Nonoko are behind me.

He then skipped towards the class. What the heck is wrong with him? I leaned on the wall and Nonoko and Koko walked to me.

"Is he... homo?" Nonoko whispered. Koko chuckled.

"Duh! With his gaily outfit and all that skipping," Koko mentioned.

Unbeknownst to us, a raven haired guy walked passed us with some other guys behind him. When he opened the door, there were shrill voices that we heard causing us to looked at where could be possibly it came from. We just saw a blonde walked into the classroom.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Natsume's POV**

Just as I predicted, many girls will swoon over us, especially me. What the heck is wrong with them? I walked coolly towards my class with that freak Narumi. He's bugging the hell out of me! His clothes and his shrilly voice. What the hell is wrong with these people? As I stroll to my classroom, I spotted three students near the door. I saw a blue haired girl and a sandy haired boy but I didn't saw the other one because the two of them were covering her or him. But I don't really care; I bet they are just our fans.

I entered the classroom and just I thought, all of the girls were screaming our names. I sighed mentally. I walked to my seats with Ruka and Yuu because they are in my row.

Narumi faked a cough at the front and the noise cease. Thank God.

"I warmly welcome you again to Gakuen Alice, my wonderful students," Narumi said in a high pitched tone.

"And do you know that we are having new students?" he asked. New students? Maybe these are the three students outside.

As soon as the class heard that there will be new students, they started murmuring.

"Come on in, new students," Narumi called out.

The three people that I saw outside are indeed the new students. But one of them is beautiful and hot and I couldn't take my eyes off her. She's emotionless and there's something... different on her. And she's also somehow familiar.

"Introduce yourselves," Narumi said.

"Hi! I'm Kokoro Yome. You can call me Koko. Nice to meet you," the sandy boy said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hello everyone! I am Nonoko Ogasawara and I hope we can be friends," the navy blue haired girl bowed slightly.

So who's the brunette?

**End of Natsume's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's POV**

We entered the classroom and I immediately spotted a certain crimson-eyed boy. I looked away from him and the three of us began introducing ourselves. The first one was Koko, and was followed by Nonoko. After her, I'm next.

I'm expressionless ever. There's no hint what am I thinking right now, not even in my eyes. I don't even know if I should be a little anxious, happy or whatsoever. I already sealed my emotions since _that _day.

I opened my mouth to speak in a very cold voice.

"Mikan Sakura."

_

* * *

_

Dunn..Dunn..Dunn..Dunnnnnn...

What will happen next? I'm going to update the nexxt chapter as soon as I can ;)

Thanks for reading and review...


	5. Mikan Sakura

. . . . . The new chapter . . . . .

Thanks for these reviewers: OMG101, lovethewayuwrite, midnight leo, Amai Youkaiko, cj-the-greatest, strawbelle, xxHazelxCrimsonxxx

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Some of us think holding on makes us strong but sometimes it is letting go._

_

* * *

_

**Normal POV**

"Mikan Sakura."

Everyone stared at the girl at the front of the class. She has a brunette hair that reached her waist and hazel orbs. She has the curves on the right places and she's wearing the uniform of Gakuen Alice in a cool way, 2 buttons undone in her blouse, her red checkered neck tie was hanging loosely, she has a wide black belt on her waist with her red checkered mid-thigh skirt, and she's also wearing knee length boots. One thing that flew on everyone's mind: She's HOT.

Everyone erupted to noises and almost all of the boys in the class were asking her questions.

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Can I be your boyfriend?"

"Sakura-sama, marry me!"

"You're so hottttt!"

"I'm single, can you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

This is why I hate transferring school; FANS. They will surely going to stalk me wherever I go. These guys are just looking for a hot chick, they don't actually know what is inside of a person. They are really frustrating because it's their fault why sometimes they were left by the ones who truly loved them.

I was really fighting the urge to shout at them to shut up because they're so frigging loud! But I don't want to lose my cool because it's only my first day in this cursed school. I scanned the crowd and I spotted that goddamn oh-God-like raven haired guy. Beside him is a blonde guy with gentle cerulean eyes. He's giving off a prince charming aura but I don't want to judge anyone by their external features. Who knows? Maybe he's also like that certain crimson-eyed boy who's a jerk.

It's really making me angry when that certain guy is always entering my head even if I don't really want to. But I think I couldn't avoid it anymore, now that I will see _him_ everyday in this school. I shouldn't have come back here if I knew that _he's _here. _He_ is the least person that I want to see in this whole entire world.

"Quiet down, class!" Narumi yelled. Everyone fell silence at the sudden outburst of Narumi, actually he was been yelling for 5 minutes but to no avail. I was also a bit surprised by the sudden strictness on his voice but I shrugged it off.

"Mikan-chan, you ma-," I cut him off.

"Sakura for you," a said with a very cold voice that sent chills on everyone's spine. I don't like them addressing me like that as if they really know me.

"O-Okay, Sakura-san, you can sit beside by that boy with raven hair and that blonde over there. Can you raise your hands please," Narumi said.

The blonde that I saw earlier beside _him_ raised his hand. Oh, sh*t! What the hell? Why do I have to sit next to _him_? In all of the students here, why _him_? Am I really that sinful to deserve this?

Do I have a choice? NO. So I have to sit next to him whether I like it or not. I began walking towards the back row with an impassive face and every guy that I passed has hearts in their eyes. What the heck is wrong with these people? And every girl in this class was glaring daggers at me. I ignored all of them as I sat next to this raven haired guy.

"And Ko-, I mean Yome-san," I heard Narumi said.

"Just call me Koko," I heard my cousin.

"And you can call me Nonoko," my other cousin said.

"Okay, Koko-kun will sit next to Tobita-kun. Can you please raise your hand, Iinchou?" Narumi said.

A brownish haired guy raised his hand. He has glasses and I don't see him in a nerdy way but in a cool way. I saw Koko sat next to him at the 2nd row.

"And you, Nonoko-chan, will sit next to Anna-chan. That pink-haired girl," Narumi pointed to a bubble gum pink haired at the 3rd row. I mentally rolled my eyes because they're oblivious to the fact that those two are best friends.

"I already know her, Narumi-sensei," I heard Nonoko said before skipping towards Anna.

"Hello Anna-chan! How's your sleep last night?" Nonoko asked. And the two of them began chattering.

"Because it's the first day of school, I'll give you this whole period to know and chat to each other. Jaa nee," Narumi twirled out of the room. So gay.

**End of Mikan's POV**

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I saw our gay freak teacher twirled out of our room and I looked at the brunette beside me. I admit, she's really beautiful and hot. And I noticed that she's not showing emotions like me, I wonder why is that. I only knew a few people who doesn't really show any emotions, not all times, and I know that there's always a reason why.

I didn't noticed that I was staring at her for God-knows-how-long. She turned to face me and for a moment there, I thought I saw a flick of emotions in her eyes; pain and sadness. I blinked and looked away from her as if nothing happened at all.

"You," I heard Ruka said, "Why are you staring at the newbie?" Well, who wouldn't? She's hot and she has fan boys already in her first day of school.

"I was not," I lied.

"Don't say that because I saw you. Admit it, she's definitely gorgeous, am I right?" Ruka said with a tint of pink on his cheeks that I didn't notice.

"Yeah, right."

I saw him leaned on our table and looked at the brunette beside me.

"Hey, I'm Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you," he said.

**End of Natsume's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Mikan's POV**

"Hey, I'm Ruka Nogi. Nice to meet you," I heard a voice said that made me turned to my right side. I just merely nodded to him and went back staring blankly at the board. So his name is Ruka Nogi, eh?

"Do you want me to tour you around the school because you know, it's really big. I just want to show you the important parts of the building so you will not get lost or anything like that," Ruka said. I looked at him again and I nodded. He seems harmless so maybe I can trust him. He stood up and I followed but before I could even walk a step, a seaweed haired girl walked, or rather stomped towards my seat.

"I don't like you being close to our Hyuuga-sama and Nogi-sama so back off," she hissed. I raised one elegant eyebrow at her.

"I'm Sumire Shouda, the president of the Hyuuga and Nogi-sama fan club so I'm the only one who can seat next to either of them," she continued.

"And?" I asked with no emotions or whatsoever.

"I command you to sit on another seat but not the seat next to them," she replied. This girl is insane, and she's getting on my nerves.

"You're just another slut who want everybody's attention. You act cool but you're really not, you're more like a rag. I can tell my Aunt to kick you out from this school if you don't stay away from our Hyuuga-sama and Nogi-sama," she tried to threaten me but it's futile.

I don't really care about her rantings so I walked pass her causing the students to be a little surprised. I guess she's really powerful and scary for them but she's a more like toerag for me. I heard her shrieked behind me, I'm several steps away from her.

"How dare you ignore me, b*tch!" she yelled and I stopped on my tracks. No one, and I meant NO ONE ever call me a "slut", or "b*tch." I turned around and saw her smirking at me.

"Don't you even turn your back from me when I'm talking to you. Did your parents teach you some manners?" she spat out.

My blood boiled with anger when she said that. I can take all of her painful words to me but... did she has to mention my parents! I gritted my teeth and walked towards her. I slapped her real hard on her right cheek that she turned her head sideways because of the impact. I then pushed her that caused her to fell on her butt.

"You b*tch! First of all, I don't give a damn about your Hyuuga-sama or whatever bullsh*t is that. Second, you don't know me so shut the f*ck up! And lastly, don't you even dare to talk about my parents with your crap!" I said, my voice was tainted with so much venom.

I left the room, leaving all of the students, even Hyuuga and Nogi, shocked by my sudden outburst.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Mikan briskly walked away from the class, not knowing where to go but the important thing is to get away from that hellhole. She continued to ran and she stopped at a Sakura tree. She slid down on the trunk and curled herself into a ball. There were fat tears that escaped from her hazel eyes as the Sakura petals swayed around her as if to comfort the young maiden.

"Why? Why am I... like this?" she repeatedly asked herself.

Someone heard her silent cries and he jumped from the tree that he was napping on a while ago before Mikan came.

"Is there something wrong?" that someone asked in handsomely voice as he cautiously approached the brunette who's still curled into a ball.

"Leave me alone," the brunette said without looking at that someone.

"Don't worry, I will. But you can tell me what's the problem if you want. I'm ready to listen, but if you don't want to, that's alright. I know that you need to be alone but you must know that there's always someone who's ready to listen and understand you. You're not alone so quit isolating yourself from everyone."

_"You're not alone so quit isolating yourself from everyone."_

Those words kept ringing in Mikan's head. It's the same words that she heard a long time ago and it brings back so many memories to her. She decided to look up to the person who said those words but she found no one. He probably left her already to give her some privacy.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

**Mikan's POV**

Who is he? Why did he say those words to me. Why did he has to be kind towards me even if I'm only a stranger to him? I want to forget... I want to forget the past. I don't want to be left out again. I also don't want to be alone. Why is this happening to me?

I felt my phone vibrated from my shoulder bag and I picked it up. I looked at the caller's ID and I almost gasped. I quickly answered it and forced my voice to come out without cracking.

"Father?"

_"Mikan, I heard that you already arrived here in Japan yesterday. I checked your schedule and I noticed that you have a pictorial this Saturday, so this Sunday I want you to come with me in a meeting with the other business tycoons from France,"_ a strict voice said through the other line.

Work again.

"Yes, father," I replied.

_"I'll hang up now."_

I shut my phone and I felt something cold on my face and I looked up only to see that it's lightly raining. Seems like the sky is also conveying its comfort for me. I felt another fresh hot tears strolled on my cheeks and I'm thankful that the rain can disguise it.

Unknown to me, there's a certain crimson-eyed boy who's watching my every move not far away from where am I, confused with his own thoughts.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**

* * *

**

END of chapter... next chapter will be publish as soon as I can :)

Thanks for reading and don't forget to drop a review...


	6. They know each other?

... New Chapter ... I hope you like it ...

Thanks for those who read my story, and for those who sent me reviews:

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_The longest distance on Earth is not North to South, it's when I stand in front of you and you ignore me._

_

* * *

_

**Natsume's POV**

She totally snapped earlier, huh? But I would probably snap at that ugly hag if my parents got involve by her nonsense talking. Mikan Sakura... she's familiar but I don't know why. She's different from everyone; expressionless, beautiful, hot, and mysterious. I can't help but to wonder why she's like that. I mean, why does she had that emotionless façade on? Even if she doesn't have any traces of emotions on her face, her eyes are betraying her. I saw a glimpse of sadness and anger in her eyes and I just couldn't help but to get confused and wonder about her.

**End of Natsume's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Ruka's POV**

I was totally dumbfounded when Mikan Sakura snapped at Shouda. Well, in my opinion Shouda is really annoying especially when she's trying to cling on us. I just don't want any fans stalking us or trying to do something embarrassing. Sakura is emotionless but I know that it's only a mask to conceal her true emotions. I know this because I have been at Natsume's side ever since we were kids. He's also like Sakura, impassive and always trying to separate himself from everyone.

Even though they are having their façade on, their eyes are sometimes revealing their overflowing emotions. I must admit, I'm starting get puzzled about her. Why does she wants to keep that mask on? Why doesn't she wants to associate with everyone? Why does she prefer being alone, just all by herself, trying to deal with her own problems?

I want to help her. I also want to help my best friend, Natsume. But at least, I already know Natsume so it wouldn't be that hard, but I'm just a mere stranger to Sakura so what would I do now? And I also think that she will not probably open up to me or to anybody.

Somehow, I felt attracted to her.

**End of Ruka's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Koko and Nonoko's POV**

She got angered and this is not good. Doesn't everyone knows who is she? But she probably won't be able to boast about who she is without barfing. She hates herself, she hates her family, and she hates her past. I can't believe that instead of helping her, this class just added her burden. Mikan...

**End of Koko and Nonoko's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

It's lunch time of their class and students were scrambling to the cafeteria and to their lockers. Natsume was strolling with Ruka towards the cafeteria and halted when he caught a glimpse of a certain brunette in the corner of his eye. She's resting her back on the bark of the Sakura tree at the Garden. She's slightly hidden but Natsume immediately found out that she's there because of his sharp eyes.

"Hey, Natsume," Ruka called out. Natsume turned to him and raised one of his eyebrows.

"I was talking to you but you didn't respond. What were you looking at?"

"Nothing," Natsume said. Ruka just shrugged and they continued to walk to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was filled with screams when the two of them arrived. A brownish haired guy, Yuu, gestured them to come to his table. They strutted to Yuu's table which is consisted of Koko, Anna, and Nonoko. They sat down comfortably as Yuu began introducing the three to Natsume and Ruka.

Not long after he introduced the three, a dirty blonde guy walked to them and peck Anna's cheek.

"How's your day so far?" the guy asked, settling down on the seat between Anna and Koko.

"You know each other?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, she's actually my girlfriend," the guy told them. Anna's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Really? So she's the one who you were talking about nonstop, Kitsu?" Ruka teased.

"Shuddup," Kitsu muttered.

"Let's buy our lunch," Nonoko suggested. Yuu and the others nodded except from Natsume who just grunted. They all stood up and went into the line except from the crimson-eyed boy who left secretly.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Looks like it's already lunch time. I don't have an appetite so just I better get my guitar from my locker. I stood up, dusting my skirt and started walking to the direction of my locker. I looked for my locker, number 514 near the room 225. When I found it, I quickly unlocked it by the given combination for it. I grabbed my guitar and slung it on my shoulder before slamming my locker.

I walked to the Sakura tree that I was sitting before. I slumped on the green grass under the shade of the beautiful tree. Its petals are swaying around giving off a calm atmosphere. Who knew that I could somehow found a peaceful place here in this school.

I took out my guitar from its black case and positioned it. I strung it twice before playing the song that I was thinking of earlier.

_I'll always remember  
it was late afternoon  
It lasted forever  
But ended so soon  
You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed_

_In places no one will find  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
It was there that I realized  
That forever was in your eyes  
The moment I saw you cry  
_

I wish I have someone that will support me, and will never leave me. But who am I kidding anyway? I was left out by the ones that I loved, alone and just surrounded by the darkness. Alone crying my heart out in the shadows.

_It was late in September_  
_And I'd seen you before (and you were)_  
_You were always the cold one_  
_But I was never that sure_  
_You were all by yourself_  
_Staring up at a dark gray sky_  
_I was changed_  
_  
__In places no one will find_  
_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_  
_It was there that I realized_  
_That forever was in your eyes_  
_The moment I saw you cry_

I let a tear to pour from my eyes. I continued to play with my guitar, and sing and hum the melody of the song and my eyes closed, trying to drown myself in music.

_I wanted to hold you_  
_I wanted to make it go away_  
_I wanted to know you_  
_I wanted to make your everything_  
_Alright_

_I'll always remember..._  
_It was late afternoon..._  
_in places no one will find_

_In places no one will find_  
_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)_  
_It was there that I realized_  
_That forever was in your eyes_  
_The moment I saw you cry_

_I think i saw you cry_  
_The moment i saw you cry_  
_I wanted to know you_

_The moment I saw you cry_

I stopped playing and singing, without opening my eyes yet. I felt hot tears strolling down on my cheeks. I promise that this is the last time that I let the pass affect me. I promise that this will be the last time that I'm going to cry. I promise that I will be more stronger so I can make myself more useful and invulnerable looking; that way my friends and my cousins wouldn't be worry about me anymore and I won't be troublesome for them.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Natsume's POV**

After I left the cafeteria, I went straight to the Sakura tree in the garden... to find her. I'm just curious about her and I feel like I want to comfort her or something. I never felt this attracted with any strangers that I met before, only her.

When I got there, I didn't saw her. There's no trace of any person in the garden because people nowadays want noisy places. But I'm not like them, I don't want in any crowded and noisy areas, I prefer to be in a quiet and peaceful places like this garden.

I decided not to go back to the cafeteria because I don't really want to eat so I climbed on the branch of the Sakura tree and laid my back on there to take a nap. Just as I was about to sleep, I heard footsteps coming to this way so I opened my left eye and I saw her. Mikan Sakura with a... guitar?

She opened the case and took out her black guitar. I must say that it's really cool because of its style. It has flames around the edge of the black guitar with Sakura petals all over. She strung it twice and began playing. Not long after, I heard a soft, angelic voice singing a song. I looked down and I saw her closing her eyes like she's trying to absorb the music, or the meaning of the song. Meaning of the song?

I also decided to close my eyes but something stopped me from doing so. I saw a tear escaped from her eye, a tear after another until the song ended. Somehow, it pains me when I'm seeing her with that look and I don't... I don't have any idea why. And it also felt like its not the first time that I saw her with such a pained expression. My heart felt like it's losing something...important and precious to me. What the heck is wrong with me?

**End of Natsume's POV**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**Normal POV**

Natsume stared at Mikan in bewilderment. She opened her eyes and wiped her tears gently before placing her guitar back to its case. She stood up and walked away as Natsume watched her retreating figure. It's somehow painful and heartbreaking watching her leaving him behind.

"Who really are you?"

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

The day passed with no more troubles after the incident earlier. Some got a little scared by Mikan and some just admired her more. But some people were confused and a few certain people want to comfort her, tell her that she shouldn't give up and everything will be okay.

Mikan, Koko, Nonoko, Anna, and Kitsuneme went to Koko's Porsche Carrera GT and Kitsuneme's Lamborghini Murcielago. Nonoko was on Koko's car, Anna was on Kitsuneme's, while Mikan got into her car, Lexus LFA.

Meanwhile, Natsume, Ruka, and Yuu just arrived at the Hyuuga mansion. They are watching tv but Natsume's not paying attention to it. His mind is occupied by a certain brunette and he couldn't do a thing to get her off his mind.

"Yo, Natsume!" Yuu slightly shouted which broke Natsume's thoughts.

"...Huh? What?"

"I was like talking to the wind for while 7 minutes here," he grumbled.

"So... what?"

"Tsk. I was asking you where did you go earlier at lunch period," Yuu asked.

Natsume heaved a sigh and looked at Ruka and Yuu, "I was just... strolling around."

"Where? Garden?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah," Natsume replied nonchalantly.

"You know, I think I like Nonoko," Yuu suddenly blurted out. The two lads raised an eyebrow, amused.

"Then, why don't you court her?" Ruka suggested.

"I'm going to befriend her first because I wanna know something about her."

"Oh."

"What do you think about the newbie? The Sakura girl," Yuu asked.

"I think she's hot, gorgeous and...," Ruka trailed off.

"Mysterious," Natsume muttered. Ruka and Yuu nodded their heads in agreement.

"I didn't see her during lunch period or in any subjects before that," Ruka said.

"Yeah, but she attended the rest of the classes after the lunch period though," Yuu noted.

"I was kinda surprised when she snapped at Shouda earlier. That girl can curse and slap!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Yeah! And Shouda's face was priceless," Natsume mumbled.

"But if I was in her position, I will just ignore it," Yuu said.

"But what if that girl also insulted your parents?" Ruka asked.

"I would also probably slap, or rather punch her," Yuu replied.

"She's also expressionless like Natsume."

"Yeah, I agree with you. But they're also the same when they got annoyed," Ruka pointed out.

"What?" Natsume growled.

The two just shrugged and continued what they were doing earlier.

* * *

**The Day After...**

Mikan is sitting beside Natsume and she's staring blankly at the window. Narumi skipped towards the class, wearing a purple frilly shirt with yellow skinny jeans and the class couldn't help but sweat dropped and grimaced.

"A student is going to come back in this class," he announced and heads snapped at his direction.

"I know that last year, there was a student who got transfered into another class before the year ended. He requested to go back in here again because he doesn't like the class that he got transfered into last year. So please, lets welcome... Youichi Hijiri," Narumi said in a high pitched tone.

Mikan, who was not really paying attention earlier, whipped her head at the front when she heard the name Youichi Hijiri. Her eyes widen a bit but she kept her compose after a second. She suddenly felt a bit excited and happy, she's hoping that her assumption is correct.

There's a silver haired lad who entered the class with an stoic face and hands on his pockets. He has green emerald orbs and lean, muscular body. The girls instantly swooned and started screaming.

"Kyyaaaa~ It's Hijiri-sama!"

"Welcome back, Hijiri-san!"

"Be my boyfriend!"

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

"Ehem," Narumi faked a cough and the class quiet down. "Can you introduce yourself, You-chan?"

Youichi glared at Narumi hard and hissed, "Don't you dare call me that sickening name, gay freak."

Narumi flew on the corner of the classroom and cried. "You-chan is so mean!"

Youichi cursed under his breath before facing the class once again. "I'm Youichi Hijiri."

"KYAAAAA~," the girls screamed. Natsume and the others are fighting the urge to scream at them to tell them to shut up but Mikan is just staring at the silver haired lad with slightly widen eyes, but it's not only her because it's the same to Nonoko and Koko. They stared at Youichi like he's some kind of ghost.

Youichi turned to Narumi and asked through his teeth, "Where do I sit?"

Narumi looked at him with teary eyes before looking for a vacant seat in the class. "You can sit at the 2nd row to the last, at the front of Mika-," he trailed off when he remembered what the student told him about yesterday's event. "At the front of Sakura-san. Can you p-please r-raise yo-your hand Sa-Sakura-san?"

Mikan was not listening at all because she's still staring at Youichi which everyone noticed when they turned their heads to her because Narumi announced that Youichi is going to sit at the front of her. Natsume was wondering why is she staring at Youichi and there's suddenly a twinge of pain that sent through his heart. Ruka is a bit disappointed when he caught Mikan's stare at the sliver haired lad.

When Mikan snapped out of her trance, she stood up and that's when Youichi finally saw her. His green eyes widen in shock and he stared at her. He thinks that his eyes were just playing tricks on him because he couldn't believe what is he seeing right now.

"Youichi."

* * *

End of Chappieeee...

Thanks for reading and I hope you drop a review... :)


	7. Who is he in my life

... This is the new chapter, readers...

Thanks for those reviewers and silent readers, drop a review 'kay...

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_Just because my eyes don't tear, doesn't mean my heart doesn't cry. And just because I come off strong, doesn't means there's nothing wrong._

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Youichi's POV**

She's here. Mikan Sakura is here, right in front of me. I didn't think that I will see her here in Japan because what I knew was she left and decided to study at America. So what is she doing here? She really did grew more beautiful, her hair is longer than the last time I saw her and her eyes seems to lost its radiance. I think... she can't forget her past, about what happened at _that _time.

"Youichi," I heard her called out with no expression or whatsoever unlike _before._

I stared at her for several minutes and I decided to broke our stare by scanning the room. And they are also here, Koko and Nonoko, her cousins. I looked at her again with softened eyes. I saw Narumi stumbling out of the classroom from the corner of my eyes.

"Mikan," I said.

And for a moment there, I thought that I saw happiness and excitement in her eyes. She may be good at hiding her emotions but not all the time because I can see right through her eyes.

**End of Youichi's POV**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Normal POV**

The class was startled, confused and some of the girls were frustrated. They don't know why Mikan and Youichi know each other and they're not using any honorifics. Natsume and Ruka twitched when they found out that Youichi also knows Mikan. They don't know what's going on to them because there is suddenly a twinge of pain in their hearts.

Disappointed and slightly angry, the two lads just watched as Youichi walked up to Mikan and took her hands, startling the brunette at first. The class almost gasped and some of the girls gaped.

"I didn't know that I will see you again, Mikan," Youichi said, letting out a small smile.

"It's nice seeing you again, Youichi," Mikan smiled back. Natsume and Ruka were surprised when they saw her smile but something snapped out of them when they realized that her smile was for Youichi.

"Yo! Dude, long time no see," Koko said, walking up to them. Youichi and Koko gave each other a manly hug.

"Youichi-kun, it's nice that we meet again," Nonoko beamed, giving Youichi a hug before looking at Mikan. She looked happy and a bit contended.

"Hello, Hijiri-san. Welcome back to class," Anna and Kitsuneme joined them.

"Sensei gave us a free period because an old student just came back. Welcome back Hijiri-san," Ruka appeared behind Kitsuneme.

"Hn," Youichi just nodded.

"I think... you and ummm... Mikan should... you know, talk," Nonoko suggested nervously. Mikan and Youichi looked at each other and then to Nonoko and Koko who gave them reassuring smiles. Natsume and Ruka looked uncomfortable and slightly frustrated.

"Yeah," Youichi said while Mikan just shrugged. They walked away from the group while Natsume stared at their retreating backs.

"What's that all about?" Anna asked, knitting her eyebrows in confusion.

Nonoko and Koko looked at each other and Ruka raised his eyebrow. "They didn't saw each other for a long time so... they needed to talk," Koko said.

"How did Sakura-san knew Hijiri-san?" Ruka asked. He wants to know what is Youichi's relationship with Mikan.

"He is...," Koko started. He doesn't really know if he should tell them about them.

Nonoko eyed Koko and she decided to step in. "Youichi is a friend of Mikan and they didn't have any connections for 5 years," she told them. Koko looked at her in disbelief before looking down at the floor like it's the most interesting to see in the world. He's feeling a little queasy when they are talking about this stuff, or things were that connected at what happened before.

"Let's go. It's a free period so better spend it to the fullest," Kitsuneme said, breaking off the tension around them.

They all headed outside with the exception of Natsume who's staring blankly at the window. Ruka looked back and asked, "Natsume... do you want to come with us?"

Crimson eyes flickered to the blonde boy who's leaning on the door frame. Natsume sighed and tucked his hands in his pockets, walking to his best friend.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Youichi and I went to the Sakura tree that I found yesterday. I sat on the fresh, green grass and leaned on the trunk of the tree. Sakura petals are swirling around me and sun is shining brightly which created a dust of gold-like in the air.

I felt Youichi sat beside me and I looked at him with gentle eyes.

"So how have you been in the past 5 years?" he asked. I looked at the blue sky and the white, puffy clouds. I could feel the gaze of Youichi boring on me as I reminisced my past.

**0~0~0 5 years ago 0~0~0**

**Normal POV**

_A girl is walking aimlessly in the park near the hospital. Her shoulder length brunette hair was almost pricking her eyes because of the wind but she didn't care. She settled down on one of the benches near a Sakura tree. She inhaled the fresh air and she suddenly heard a thud. She whipped her head behind her only to find a silver haired guy, rubbing his knee._

_"A-are you alright?" the brunette asked, a little nervous._

_The boy looked at her with his emerald green eyes and she was stunned for a minute because of his alluring green eyes and handsome features. She blinked and she noticed that the boy was already walking away with his hands in his pockets._

_"What a rude boy," she muttered. She continued to relax, she haven't been outside yet after the accident that had occurred. Her head is bandaged and her other scratches. She found out that she almost died when they got her here in the hospital. She just heard nurses talking about her a week ago._

_She was startled when the silver haired lad came back with a box on his hands. She was wondering what's inside of the box but decided to ignore it because she doesn't want to stick her nose in someone else' business. _

_She was surprised when the boy stopped in front of her. He held out the box in her face and she opened her mouth to ask him what is it but he answered her unsaid thoughts in a cold voice._

_"For you."_

_"What? What is it?" she asked, confused._

_"Tch, just accept it but if you don't want to then, fine."_

_The girl eyed the box skeptically but she accepted it anyway. She opened the box and to her surprise, its pink, fluffy, cotton candy. She grinned at him and he just shrugged before sitting beside her._

_"Why are you here? Are you also from the hospital?" the girl asked, eating her cotton candy._

_"Yeah," the boy just replied plainly._

_"Are you sick or something?"_

_"No, it's my Aunt who's there. I just visited her earlier and I'm going back tomorrow," the guy said._

_"Oh."_

_"What happened to you?" the guy asked._

_The question caught the brunette off guard and she couldn't help but thinned her lips. She doesn't really want to talk about the things that happened because it's making her feel miserable. This didn't went unnoticed by the silver haired lad so he just changed the subject._

_"What's your name?"_

_The girl was startled when he suddenly spoke up because she was deep in her thoughts._

_"M-my name?" she asked._

_"Are you deaf or something?" _

_The girl pouted and said, "Mou! You don't have to be a jerk, you know. Well, my name is Mikan Sakura."_

_"Youichi."_

_"What?" she asked, not quite sure what is he talking about._

_"Duh. I said my name is Youichi Hijiri," the boy rolled his eyes because of the girl's stupidity._

_"Oh! Well, nice to meet you, Youichi," the girl beamed._

_"Why are you so cheerful?" the guy asked, slightly irritated because the girl is smiling without any reasons._

_"Ummm... that's my personality, okay," the girl replied._

_"Hn."_

_They talked for an hour about themselves, about Youichi's family and Mikan's friends. Youichi was trying to avoid the subject of her family because he felt like he needed to. Mikan saw a nurse coming to their way so she stood up._

_"I should be going now. I hope to see you again, Youichi," she waved a goodbye to him before completely disappearing._

_The day after, Mikan decided to talk a stroll around the park again and she's hoping that she could see Youichi again. After several minutes of walking, she sat down on a bench and she's surprised when she found the silver haired lad leaning on a Sakura tree. _

_"Hey!" she called him and he looked up. He stood up and sat beside her. He doesn't know why but he felt attracted to her and he didn't expected that he will open up to her because she's just a mere stranger who became one of his friends in a short of period of time._

_Three weeks passed by and they were meeting up at the park until the day that Mikan was going to be discharge from the hospital. _

_"My father will pick me up later, Youichi," she said. She's sad because she thought that she will never see Youichi again._

_"You have to take care of yourself, baka," Youichi let out a small smile at her which she returned._

_"I hope that we can see each other again someday," Mikan said._

_"Hn. I know that we will see each other again," he reassured. _

_"Yeah," she smiled brightly and kissed Youichi's cheek. She walked a few steps backwards with a flushed face and smile on her lips. Youichi was also slightly blushing because her action surprised him._

_"Bye, Youichi. You're one of my best friends, always remember that," she walked away, waving at him. Youichi waved back with a sad smile on his face._

**0~0~0~0~0~0 -_-_-_-_-0~0~0~0~0~0**

**Mikan's POV**

It's been a long time since the day I last saw Youichi and I don't know what am I going to tell him. He knew me as a cheerful, loud mouthed girl but now... I just turned into a cold, stoic person who doesn't want to be with everybody.

"I'm a paranoid person now? I don't know. You tell me," I said.

"Paranoid? What exactly are you getting at?" Youichi asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, I... I don't want to be... Never mind. Well, you can tell that I'm a cold hearted person now who doesn't give a damn about anything," I said.

He snickered and looked at me with his emerald green orbs. "I'm not going to believe that because last time I saw you, you said to me that instead of bearing with the things the you don't really want in the first place, you rather commit suicide," he said with slight amusement in his voice.

"Yeah, my mind isn't changing, alright. But I don't want to leave the things that are yet unsettle," I muttered.

"You didn't change one bit," I heard him say. "You're selfless, you want everyone's happiness before yours."

"I don't. I'm just guilty because they got involved in my messed up life," I admitted. I looked at the guitar leaning on the tree, I got it from my locker before going here.

Youichi shook his head lightly and said, "Because you care about them. You don't want to leave them because you don't want them to worry about you and because they might got into so much trouble," he said which hit the bull's eye.

I took my guitar and strummed it and then began playing.

_Uh huh  
Life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is_

Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You will see

I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  


I had my eyes closed the whole time and I could tell that Youichi too because every time that I'm playing a song, he always does that. We both drowned into the music and I didn't even know that my voice is singing with so much passion more than imagined to come out.

_You come over unannounced  
Dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're makin' me_

Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
Take off, all your preppy clothes  
You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
When you become

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no  
(No no no)  
No no

Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see

Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(Yea yea)  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  


I opened my eyes after plucking the last chord and I also saw Youichi opening his eye lids.

"Beautiful as always, and yeah, why things have to be complicated?," he said.

"I don't know...," I mumbled.

"I remember that I was always avoiding the thing about your past but you finally gave in and sobbed to me," he said without any trace of emotion on his face.

"Because... it's hard to bottle it all up," I told him.

"...Yeah."

"How about you? How have you been in the last 5 years?" I asked.

"Nothing. I first saw you when we were 10 and during that time, I was already studying here in Gakuen Alice in the Elementary Division," he told me.

"..."

"Well, how was America?" he asked.

"I met a few nice people there and I have 3 best friends," I said.

"Good for you. So what are their names?" he asked.

"Karen, Leslie, and Lauren," I answered plainly.

"How did they managed to befriend you?"

"They saved me from sluts who tried to corner me and... Karen told me something that really hit the bull's eye," I replied truthfully.

"Hit the bull's eye, uh?"

"Why did you transfered class before?" I asked.

"No reason. And I'm not the one who wanted to transfer anyway," he answered.

"Oh."

Silence enveloped us after that and I don't know what to say anymore even though there are a lot of things that I want to tell him, about what happened to me before. I just don't have the courage to tell him everything.

"Will I be seeing the old Mikan again?" he asked which startled me because that question caught me off guard. I never expected him to asked that.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not," I said. I don't really know what lies ahead of me. I'm not certain if I'm capable of living in the darkest shadow for a long time. I must admit that I want to crawled out of the darkness and began seeing the light, and what are the things that I don't have before.

**End of Mikan's POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

It's already lunch time and Mikan and Youichi just arrived. Nonoko made Mikan to sit beside her and Youichi, next to Mikan.

"Man, I never thought that I will see you in this school," Koko said.

"Yeah. And I see that you're the same as always," Youichi replied boringly.

Koko grinned. "Are you courting Mikan?" he asked.

The blood of Youichi crawled up to his neck and he's thankful that it didn't reach his cheeks. Natsume looks a bit angry, even Ruka and they don't know why, or rather they don't want to admit it.

"Shut up, Koko," Mikan hissed.

They continued to eat and talk but Mikan, Natsume, and Youichi were just answering with "Hn" or they were just nodding their heads. Ruka and the others found it really amusing because the three of them are really similar.

They walked to their class after getting their things from their lockers.

* * *

A week had passed and Youichi and Mikan are closer than before. The others will tease them, especially Koko and they will just glare at him. Natsume and Ruka's dark auras didn't really lifted a bit.

Mikan was walking to the Sakura tree when she spotted a midnight blue haired person walking briskly from the Garden. She's wondering who is he but she pushed the thought aside and continued to walk towards the Sakura tree. To her surprise, it's already occupied by the person that she wanted to see the least. Natsume Hyuuga.

He's leaning on the tree while reading a manga. He looked up to her when he felt her presence.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Why do you care?" Natsume shot back.

Mikan just shrugged and about to walk away but Natsume grabbed her wrist and pulled her on the ground next to him.

"Why do you seem like avoiding me like a plague, huh?" he asked. Mikan stiffened and doesn't know what to do.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Mikan's POV**

So I was right. He doesn't remember me. What is this feeling? It felt like a part of me wants him to remember the past but another part of me don't want to hope anymore. I don't want him to remember anything because I know that if he did, he will just shrink down more. And I know that he's going to blame it to himself. Again.

"Because you seem to be an arrogant ass to me," I said without any emotions or whatsoever. But inside, I'm breaking.

I saw her face hardened and he tightened his hold in my wrist which I found really hard not to wince.

"You don't know anything about me. You're assuming something that you doesn't really know. I was right about you, you are just like the other girls that I met," he stood up and I just watched him walked away.

"I know you too well, Natsume. But I have to forget about the past and erase the proof that you did existed in my life before," I murmured, half-expecting that he could hear me. I blinked back my tears because I already promised that I'm not going to cry anymore, and I'm going to be strong even if inside, I'm actually tearing apart.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

A month had flew by and it's already mid of October. It passed with Natsume and Mikan ignoring each other, with Youichi getting closer to Mikan, and with Nonoko and Yuu secretly having special feelings towards each other.

"I can't bear it anymore."

* * *

Song: "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	8. My New Friend

New chapter ...

Thanks for those who read my story and for my reviewers.

Amai Youkaiko: Yeah, I love her songs! Avril Lavigne is one of my favorite singers :D

cj-the-greatest: Thanks for your review ^^

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_There are people who keep what they feel. They still smile even though it hurts. They pretend to be fine even if they are not. They just cry alone... They seen to be strong but inside they are dying... Know what's hard to say at this moment? Sometimes, I'm one of them._

_

* * *

_

**Normal POV**

Everyone in the class are making different noises that irritates a certain raven haired lad. When Narumi twirled in the classroom wearing a rainbow colored tight shirt and black tights, almost every student jaw dropped.

"Hello my dear students~!" he greeted in a high pitched voice. He's unusually more energetic today and the class is suspicious about this.

"Sensei, did something good happened to you?" Anna asked.

"You can say that! I just thought of something... great for your next activity," he grinned from ear to ear that creep out the class.

"What is it sensei?" a random guy asked.

"Mmmm," Narumi brushed his index finger on his chin as if he was thinking. Then, he grinned again and said, "You are going to write things about your life and..."

"And...?" the class repeated.

"And you have to do it with a partner!" Narumi said enthusiastically. The class started to pick their partners but Narumi coughed and they stopped.

"I'm the one who's going to partner you up with somebody else," he informed them and all of them groaned in disappointment.

"Okay, here goes the list...

Kokoro Yome with Sumire Shouda

. . . . .

. . . . .

Anna Umenomiya and Nonoko Ogasawara

Yuu Tobita with Emika Takamatsu

. . . . .

Kitsuneme Hagiwara with Ruka Nogi

. . . . .

Youichi Hijiri and Kaoru Ayuzawa

And...

Natsume Hyuuga with Mikan Sakura."

The girls and the boys in the class complained about Mikan being partner of Natsume. But Mikan doesn't like it a bit, she had been avoiding him for the whole month and now they're going to be partners for an assignment? Youichi doesn't also like this, Koko and Nonoko shared a knowing glance to each other and then to Mikan. Ruka is disappointed just like the class.

"Okay class. So here's what you are going to do for this activity. You have to share a bit information about your life with your partner and you are going to write an essay about it. You can also share things that you have in common and things that you don't. It's just a piece of cake so... Jaa," he winked at the class and flew out of the room.

"Why do I have a pig as my partner?" Sumire whined while Koko just snickered at her miserable look.

Everyone went up to their partners and started the activity. Mikan and Natsume didn't move an inch and Ruka and Yuu started twitching.

"Are you guys going to work or what?" Anna asked.

"Hn," they both replied at the same time which made Mikan flinch.

Narumi then stuck his head out from the door and reminded them, "You have to finish this on Friday and if you don't there's a... punishment." He grinned with an evil glint in his eyes that made the class to shudder.

"O-Oh, no," Kitsuneme muttered. Mikan raised an eyebrow at him and he looked at her hesitantly.

"Narumi-sensei will make you... do a lot of strange things," Anna nervously said.

"Y-Yeah. And you wouldn't want to know what are the things that he... LIKES US to do," Ruka added.

"We better work," Natsume said nonchalantly. Everyone scurried off to their spots and started the activity but Mikan didn't budge. Natsume resisted the need to sigh because of her behavior.

"I want to work in the Garden," he said. Mikan looked at him before standing up and walking outside the classroom. Natsume followed behind as they walk to the Garden. Mikan sat on the fresh, green grass under the shade of the beautiful Sakura Tree. Natsume also sat beside her but kept a distance so it will not be uncomfortable.

**. . . **

**. . .**

**. . . **

**Mikan's POV**

What should I do? The two of us telling something about our lives? How is it even possible? I friggin' avoided him for a month and now we have to work together for this damn assignment? I swear that I'm going to wring that gay freak teacher's neck!

I could't stand the awkward silence that enveloping us so I spoke up, "What? We have to finish this Goddamn activity so might as well start now."

"Hn. Then start talking now," he said.

"Why me?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows.

"...Fine. I have a sister and her name is Aoi. You should probably know by now that my parents are running the company Scarlets," he said. He looked at me as if telling me to start talking now.

"Only child. My cousins, Koko and Nonoko. My father is the owner of the company CherryBlossoms," I said without looking at him. I didn't add the part that my mom had already passed away. Something was nagging at the back of my head if I should asked him about _that _but I don't want to, at least not right now so I just shrugged the thought off.

I heard some shuffling and from the corner of my eye I saw him pulling out a paper. I heard him cursed under his breath and that was when I finally looked at him. His eyes are narrowed into slits and his eyebrows are furrowed.

"What's up?" I asked coolly.

He looked up to me with his usual stoic face and said, "Naru wants us to tell each other about our favorites."

"Tch. Then we should start now," I said.

"Hn."

"Crimson for my favorite color. Carnations is my favorite flower. I like playing guitar and... never mind. Your turn," I said.

"...Crimson, my favorite color. I like playing basketball and video games," he answered.

"We can go back now," I quickly said. I stood up only to fell on something's soft and firm. I looked up and I realized that I'm sitting on Natsume's lap. I forced back the blood that flowing up to my neck and face, looking on the ground and struggled.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" I hissed. I looked at him and that's a big mistake. His deep crimson orbs are boring into mines and I couldn't help myself but to be captivated. His eyes are beautiful and unique, and he's looking at me like he's trying to analyze something. I must admit that I was longing to see these eyes, again. I was hoping to see him again but a big part of me was crestfallen when I found out that he doesn't remember me.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked, which broke my train of thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I know that you are avoiding me and tell me why," he demanded.

"I don't know what are you talking about," I lied.

"Since that conversation, you were acting strangely, avoiding me and stuff," he said. I bit tongue and began forming an excuse.

"Why should I talk to you if you are just a mere stranger to me," I drawled. Something weighed on my chest after I said that. If only he knew...

"Then why...? Why do I feel like I already met you," he mumbled. My breathe hitched and I couldn't find the words to reply back.

Did he finally... did he finally remember? How? When? What are the things that he can remember? Does he remember me? Does he finally know who am I?

No... I can't let this happen. If he remember something, he will take all the blame himself and I will never let that happen again. I opened my mouth to speak but he said something first.

"I want to know you. Can we start as friends?"

My eyes widen slightly and blinked twice. What should I say? Should I accept or not?

"...Whatever," I stood up and walked briskly away from him. I turned to the corner and let out the breathe that I was holding a while ago. What have I done? Was that the right thing to do?

**End of Mikan's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Natsume's POV**

She said "whatever" and it could be yes or no. I'll take yes for her answer. It felt like something that weighs tons just lifted out of my chest after our conversation. Am I really that desperate just to be close to her? Who knew that the gay freak Naru can be useful sometimes.

I walked to my locker for my next class and I spotted Ruka with Kitsuneme and Koko. I sauntered to them and they all looked at me.

"What happened?" Koko immediately asked. I can see the anxiety and fear in his eyes and I don't know why.

"Nothing. We just finished the damn assignment," I replied.

"...What did she tell you?" Koko asked. I raised an eyebrow at him and I saw him gulped.

"Why are you so interested? You are her cousin so you know almost everything about her."

"..I-It's n-nothing," he responded.

"I gotta go. I forgot something in the music room," Ruka said.

"See ya," Kitsu said. Ruka waved at us and jogged to the direction of the music room.

**End of Natsume's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Ruka's POV**

I need my review sheet for History class because we have a quiz today and I forgot it in the music room. I arrived at the music room slightly panting and I put my hand on the knob. I heard something inside and I twisted the knob before pushing it open slightly.

My breathe was caught when I saw Mikan Sakura playing the piano gracefully. I stepped in closer and I can see her slim, cream fingers lightly touching the keys on the piano. The sound that it's making is beautiful and I couldn't help but to close my eyes and listen to every bit of the song.

_I see you beside me_  
_it's only a dream_  
_vision of what's use to be_  
_the laughters, the sorrow_  
_pictures in time_  
_fading to memories_

_how could i ever let you go?_  
_is it too late to let you know?_

_i've tried to run from your side _  
_but each place i hide _  
_it only reminds me of you._  
_when i turn out all the lights _  
_even the night, it only reminds_  
_me of you._

_i needed my freedom, _  
_that's what i thought_  
_and i was a fool to believe_  
_my heart lied, _  
_while you cry_  
_rivers in tears_  
_but i was too blind to see_

_everything we've been _  
_through before_  
_now it means so much more_

The song, it's... heartbreaking and I can tell that it means something for her. I don't know anything about her and I have this feeling that telling me to know her more. I admit that I... I like her. I know that I just met her a month ago but I felt attracted to her and I can't take my eyes off her. She's making me feel some weird stuff.

_i've tried to run from your side _  
_but each place i hide _  
_it only reminds me of you._  
_when i turn out all the lights _  
_even the night, it only reminds_  
_me of you._

_only you..._

_so come back to me_  
_i'm down on my knees _  
_boy can't you see?_

_how could i ever let you go?_  
_is it too late to let you know?_

_i've tried to run from your side _  
_but each place i hide _  
_it only reminds me of you._  
_when i turn out all the lights _  
_even the night, it only reminds_  
_me of you._

_i've tried to run from your side _  
_but each place i hide _  
_it only reminds me of you._  
_when i turn out all the lights _  
_even the night, it only reminds_  
_me of you._

_only reminds me of you_

She finished the song with one last stroke of the key on the piano. She closed her eyes and I thought I saw a crystal-like that fell from her eyes. I walked quietly and she fluttered her eyes open. I finally see the tears that she's trying to hold back earlier, flowing on her cheeks.

I went beside her and put an arm around her. I was expecting that she's going to push me away but she didn't. She just cried silently on my arms and I can't help but to feel my heart shattering when I'm seeing her pained expression. But at the same time, my heart is jumping because I'm holding her.

Unknown to us, there's a certain raven haired boy standing at the door, watching us with pain in his eyes.

**End of Ruka's POV**

**

* * *

**

The next day...

Mikan went into the room and a girl with cropped raven hair blocked her way. She has this expressionless face and a mess-with-me-and-you-will-find-yourself-in hell aura but Mikan's facade didn't waver a bit.

"I'm Hotaru Imai," the girl said to her. Mikan cocked one of her eyebrows when Hotaru offered a hand for her to shake.

"Don't care," Mikan said nonchalantly.

Hotaru drew her hand back and rummaged her dark purple shoulder bag. She took something and showed it to Mikan who was stoned and shocked as hell for a while but quickly composed her stoic facade. Hotaru drew the picture back.

"I just want to be friends with you," Hotaru said with no emotions or whatsoever.

"Why?" Mikan asked between her teeth. Her eyes are furious because the thing that Hotaru just showed her was a photo of her and Ruka yesterday in the music room. She told Ruka not to tell anything about what happened.

"I just thought that it will be... less boring with you as my company," Hotaru deadpanned.

"Find anyone to blackmail because I don't give a damn," Mikan replied and began walking but she stopped at Hotaru's words.

"There are people who keep what they feel. They still smile even though it hurts. They pretend to be fine even if they are not. They just cry alone... They seen to be strong but inside they are dying... Know what's hard to say at this moment?"

Mikan turned around and looked at Hotaru with no emotions at all but her eyes shows otherwise. It has pain and sadness in it.

"Sometimes, I'm one of them. And I know that you are," she said. Mikan can also see the sadness in Hotaru's eyes and inside, she feels bad for ignoring her.

"...Hn. Just... do what you want," Mikan let out an exasperated sigh.

"See ya around," Hotaru said, presenting a small smile on her face.

"Hn... Later," Mikan also let out a small smile.

She then continued walking towards her seat. She slumped down and turned to look at the window.

"Was that Imai? The one who was talking to you earlier?" a deep, masculine voice asked.

She turned her eyes off the window and settled it to Natsume.

"Yeah."

"What does she want?"

Mikan cocked an eyebrow and asked, "And since when did you care about my business?"

Natsume just rolled his eyes and looked at Mikan, "Since yesterday?"

She sighed again and looked at him boringly. "She became my friend."

Natsume's eyes widen slightly which didn't went unnoticed by Mikan.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't tell me you are one of the Ice Queen's sidekicks now in blackmailing."

"Ice Queen? Sidekicks?"

"Ruka is one of th- no, Ruka is her only main subject in blackmailing," Natsume said.

"Oh. And no, I'm not going to be someone's pet," Mikan replied. _Not that I'm not my father's pet now_, she continued in her thoughts.

"Hn."

Ruka arrived and sat down next to Natsume.

"Hi! Sakura-san," he greeted.

Mikan looked at him and nodded. Natsume is a little jealous because of the exchange of the two. Narumi skipped to the class and told them to go back to their seats and he will start the class.

* * *

Mikan decided to stroll around in the Garden for a bit because it's lunch time anyway. She sat down under the shade of the Sakura tree and closed her eyes.

"Hey."

Mikan fluttered her eyes open and gaze at the guy in front of her. Natsume.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He just shrugged and slumped down beside her.

"Is it wrong to be here?"

"No."

"Then I'll stay here whenever I want," Natsume said.

"Tch."

Silence surrounds them and it's not even an awkward one, just a comfortable and peace silence. The birds are chirping happily and the Sakura petals are swaying with the sun shining brightly.

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**Natsume's POV**

She's so quiet and she's not even moving an inch. I stared at the girl beside me at corner of my eye. She's really beautiful, with her long, brown hair swirling in the air like that and her eyes... it's dull and lifeless. What happened to her? Why does she looks like someone I know? But who?

**End of Natsume's POV**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Want to ditch classes?" Natsume suddenly asked.

Mikan looked at him with no emotions, but her eyes are looking at him like he's some kind of psycho.

"I just want you to go with me somewhere," he said.

"Where?"

Natsume stood up and held his hand for Mikan. She was hesitating to take his hand at first but she took it anyway.

"Let's go."

Natsume and Mikan went to the parking lot and they went into Natsume's car. He revived the engine and started driving. After a half hour of driving, they finally arrived at their destination. Natsume opened the car for Mikan and she went out.

Mikan is amaze by the scene before her. It's the ocean, and they're on top of a cliff.

"Wow," she breathed out.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Natsume asked.

"How did you find this place?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the scenery.

"That's when I was like 11 years old or 10," he replied.

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**. . . . .**

**Mikan's POV**

What? That can't be... I already met him at that time. How is it possible? I'm sure he's the one that I met 5 years ago. So if he's 11 years old, I already left Japan at that time.

I bit my lower lip which is trembling and looked at Natsume. I want you to remember me, Natsume. I want to... but I don't have the strength... I don't have the confidence to say it to you. I know that time will surely comes when you will find out the truth.

* * *

"Only Reminds Me Of You" by M.Y.M.P.

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	9. The New Students

New chapter!

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

_Italic_- flashbacks

**_Italic and Bold_**- lyrics of song

**

* * *

**

_It hurts to love someone and not to be loved in return, but what is the most painful is to love someone and never find the courage to let the person know how you feel._

_

* * *

_

**Normal POV**

A week had passed since the day Mikan and Natsume went to the cliff. They opened up to each other and they were acknowledging their presence after that.

"Hey, Mikan-chan!" Koko greeted.

Mikan turned around and saw Koko running towards her with Nonoko.

"What's up?"

"I noticed that you and Natsume are closer now?" Nonoko wiggled her eyebrows while Koko just chuckled.

"What are you talking about? I just accepted him as my friend," Mikan said. Nonoko and Koko just shrugged but they their smirks didn't wipe out from their faces.

"Seriously? You guys are just... urgh!" Mikan whipped around and started to walk as her two cousins kept teasing her.

They went into their classroom and Hotaru stood up.

"Hey, Mikan," she greeted with a small smile on her face.

"What's up Hotaru?"

Mikan sat on the desk of Hotaru and let out a tiny smile just for Hotaru to see.

"There will be new students," Hotaru said.

"Really? Do you know who are they?" Mikan asked. Hotaru just shrugged and focused her gaze to the people who just entered the room. Natsume Hyuuga with his friends. They walked to their seats except from Natsume who stood beside Mikan.

"Yo."

"What a nice way to greet me, Hyuuga," Mikan said, rolling her eyes.

Natsume just grabbed her wrist and led her to their seats.

"Did you hear that there will be new students?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah, Kitsuneme kept fussing about those new students a while ago."

"Do you know them?"

"No. But we will see them later," Natsume said. Youichi then slipped next to Mikan and smiled at her.

"How's your morning Mikan?" Youichi asked.

Mikan looked at him with one eyebrow raised and said, "I think you already know... about that."

Natsume looked confused but decided not to say anything.

"Oh. Sorry," Youichi mumbled but loud enough for Natsume to hear. He doesn't know what were they talking about.

"Do you know who are the new students?" Mikan asked, dismissing the subject earlier.

"Yeah, but not the other one. There's a student who's going to transfer here that I know because he's in my precious class," Youichi replied.

"He?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's Tsubasa Andou," Youichi said.

"The guy with the midnight blue hair?" Natsume asked but he's not looking at Youichi.

"Yup, he's the second popular guy here in school," Youichi said.

"Then, what rank are you on?" Mikan asked.

"4th because 3rd is Ruka Nogi," Youichi answered.

"And you're the number one popular girl here in school, Mikan-chan!" a girly voice exclaimed behind them.

"Anna, since when did you get here?" Mikan asked.

"She's not the only one here ya know," Kitsuneme said, appearing beside to Anna.

"And you must meet Tsubasa Andou! Do you know that he's really popular!" Anna squealed. Natsume and Youichi scowled at that.

"Don't worry because you two are closer to Mikan than that Tsubasa," Kitsuneme remarked, noticing their scowls on the two lad's faces.

"Who said that I care?" Natsume then turned around.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Mikan's POV**

I already knew it. I already knew that he doesn't give a damn about me but why? Why does it hurts coming from him? I already thought about it before and I decided to act normally around him. But how can I possibly do that if deep inside I'm expecting something to happen?

"Do you know who's the other one?" I heard Youichi asked.

"Yeah! He's Kaname Sonou," Kitsuneme answered.

"Wait, the blonde one that Andou's hanging out with before?" Youichi asked.

Before? That means they are not hanging out now? Why?

"Why?" I asked.

"Ummm... I don't exactly know what happened but I already know them since I was like... 9 years old, I think. We were in 4th grade and they were really the best buddies but when they were 5th grade, I noticed how distanced they became and I have no idea what happened," Anna said.

"Maybe they had a fight and it's really big that they are now pretending that they are not seeing each other," Kitsuneme muttered.

"Then why are they going to transfer to the same class?" Youichi asked.

Wow. Who knew that Youichi can be a little nosy sometimes. But I'm also quite curious at what happened to these two guys.

"That... I don't really know. Maybe they somehow manage to make up?" Kitsuneme said.

"Sorry mate, but you have to move now because Narumi-sensei will come soon," Ruka said, stopping beside Youichi. He nodded to him before proceeding to his seat. Ruka then smiled at us before sitting down next to Natsume.

Narumi then twirled into the class wearing... arrghh! a frilly top with puffed sleeves and... denim shorts. What the heck?

"Ohayou! I think you already heard that we are having new students today," Narumi said.

The class burst into murmurs and giggles. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes. There they go again.

"Please give a warm welcome to Tsubasa Andou and Kaname Sonou!" Narumi said in high pitched tone.

Then after a moment, two guys walked in. A blonde with brown eyes and a midnight blue haired guy with azure eyes and he has a star tattoo under his left eye. What? Blue haired guy with star tattoo under his left eye? Why he seems so familiar? When did I saw him?

"I'm Kaname Sonou. I'm from the Class WhiteStallion," he bowed and then smiled charmingly to the class.

"Tsubasa Andou. I'm from Class BlackRose," the blue haired guy said before letting a small smile, or rather a fake smile to the class. It's obvious that he doesn't want to be here so why the heck did he transfered here?

"Welcome to our Class MoonLight! Kaname-san will sit next to Kitsuneme," Narumi said. Kaname nodded and walked to the 2nd row.

"And you Tsubasa-san will be next to You-ch-," he trailed off when he saw the murderous glare that Youichi was giving him. I don't need to see it because I already knew what's going on in Youichi's mind.

Narumi cleared his throat and pointed a shaky finger to Youichi. Looks like that Andou got the point so he settled down next to Youichi but not before squinting his eyes on me which I returned with a glare. I think he knows me.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Lunch time came and Mikan decided to take a walk outside because she suddenly lost her appetite seeing the girls in the cafeteria swooning over the new students. She halted to a stop at the Sakura tree and it's kinda strange because Natsume isn't there when he's supposed to be there everyday.

"Hey!" a voice called out. Somehow it's familiar to her. She looked up only to see the new kid sitting on the branch of the Sakura tree.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at the cafeteria, right?" Mikan asked. She's confused as to why that blue haired kid just appeared out of nowhere.

"I was. But those girls were irritating the hell out of me," Tsubasa jumped and landed perfectly in front of Mikan.

"Then why are you here?" Mikan asked impatiently.

"I found this place peaceful so I was hoping I could get any nap but... you came and started asking me questions," he pointed out. Mikan scoffed and sat down under the shade of the Sakura tree.

"Don't bother me," she said.

"Don't you remember me?" Tsubasa asked. Hope filled his eyes and Mikan couldn't help but to stare at them.

"What do you mean?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed.

All of his hope died and he put a neutral face before walking away leaving a very confused Mikan. How ironic, she also wishes that a certain someone will also remember her and yet she doesn't know what Tsubasa was talking about.

. . . . .

. . . . .

. . . . .

"Hey! Guess what!" Nonoko exclaimed. Mikan blocked her ears and looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"What?" she hissed.

"We are going shopping tomorrow because obviously we have no school," Nonoko replied.

"Yeah and we will be having a night swimming after!" Koko yelled in excitement.

"So?"

Koko and Nonoko's faces fell. They stared at Mikan like she's some kind of alien.

"You are not going with us?" Nonoko yelled.

"Why should I?" Mikan said nonchalantly.

"You should go because almost the whole class will also come!" Koko answered.

"That doesn't mean that I should go too."

"You're no fun, Mikan-chan! Pretty please," Nonoko pleaded.

"No," Mikan said in firm voice.

"Pleeaaassseeee," Koko and Nonoko begged.

"No. And if you don't mind, I'm going to my room now," she then stood up only to be grabbed by her two cousins who have a firm grip on her leg. She twitched in annoyance and sighed.

"I said I don't want to go!" Mikan hissed but that didn't make the two to budge.

"Mikan, don't be a kill joy!" Nonoko said.

"And a party pooper!" Koko added.

"We just want you to.. have some fun. Your father... And your career... You don't have any photo shoots right? Or any meeting in your company? So why not just come with us?" Nonoko asked softly. That hit the spot.

"Okay... I'll go," Mikan said, presenting them a small smile. Koko and Nonoko grinned and gave each other a high five.

"Mikan, can you play the piano?" Nonoko asked.

"Why are you being... arrghh! Fine," Mikan then stalked off to a room and the two followed behind. It's a room where different instruments are neatly organized. Mikan sat on the stool next to the piano, positioned her fingers and her foot on the pedal. Nonoko and Koko watched closely with smiles on their faces.

**. . . **

**. . . **

**. . .**

**Koko and Nonoko's POV**

I wouldn't get tired in watching and listening to her songs. How she plays with passion, I will never forget that. Music relived her when she's depressed and... feeling lonely especially since _that _accident happened. I just wish that the old Mikan will come back sooner with Natsume on her side now. Like before.

**End of Koko and Nonoko's POV**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

Mikan took a deep breath before stroking the keys in the piano. Her face is blank but her eyes is full of contentment.

**_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no flavor ga shita_**  
**_Nigakute setsunai kaori_**

**_Ashita no imagoro ni wa_**  
**_Anata wa doko ni irundarou_**  
**_Dare wo omotterundarou_**

**_You are always gonna be my love_**  
**_Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo_**  
**_I'll remember to love you taught me how_**  
**_You are always gonna be the one_**  
**_Ima wa mada kanashii love song_**  
**_Atarashi uta utaeru made_**

_"Mikan-chan!" a brown haired woman called out. _

_"Mommy!" little Mikan waved at her mother. Her mother had short brown hair and hazel eyes with golden specks on it. _

_"We are going to your dad's office," she took Mikan's small hand and led her outside their mansion. _

_"Mommy, daddy's going to stay at work again?" the 10 year old Mikan asked._

_"Yeah and that's why we have to go to his office so we can give him his dinner," her mother held up a medium bento and Mikan smiled happily. _

_"Put your seat belt on, sweetheart," her mother reminded her. Mikan did what she told her to do. Her mother also put her seat belt on._

_Her mother revived the engine and started driving. _

**_Tachidomaru jikan ga  
Ugoki dasouto shiteru  
Wasureta kunai kotobakari_**

**__**

Ashita no imagoro niwa  
Watashi wa kitto naiteru  
Anatawo omotterundarou

**_You will always be inside my heart  
Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara  
I hope that I have a place  
in your heart too  
Now and forever you are still the one  
Ima wa mada kanashii love song  
Atarashii uta utaeru made_**

_"Your father really wants to see you so he told me to tag you along," her mother chuckled. _

_"I also want to see daddy! I also can't wait for our vacation in France!" Mikan squealed._

_"You're too excited! I also can't wait to go there!_

_The two of them continued to laugh and talk. The bento suddenly fell from Mikan's lap so it rolled over. _

_"I'm gonna get it," Mikan tried to reach it but she's small so she couldn't. _

_"I'll try sweetheart," her mother said. _

_"No, I can do this so you will just drive there mommy," Mikan insisted. _

_"Okay."_

_She couldn't help but to glance a few times to her child. After a few tries, Mikan finally got a grab on it. Her mother sighed in relief and looked at Mikan briefly._

_"Mommy, see! I to- MOMMY!" _

**_You are always gonna be my love  
Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo  
I'll remember to love you taught me how  
You are always gonna be the one  
Mada kanashii love song  
Now and forever _**

Mikan finished the song and her two cousins applauded.

"That's a really beautiful song, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko said.

"Yeah! You know, you should perform and who knows! You might become the new popstar!" Koko exclaimed.

"Have no doubt about it. Koko's right! You are definitely going to be a reaaally good singer!" Nonoko said.

"I have no plans to become a singer," Mikan muttered.

"Why not?" Koko asked with a yawn.

"You should sleep now. Maybe, I'll try some instruments here first before going to sleep," Mikan said.

"Alright. Good night Mikan-chan," Nonoko hugged her and Koko waved at her.

"G'night Mikan-chan," Koko said before walking from the room with Nonoko behind her.

Just because her eyes don't tear, that doesn't mean that her heart doesn't cry. Because even her face shows nothing, that doesn't mean there's no swirling emotion in the pit of her stomach. And just because she happens to be strong outside, that doesn't mean she's not breaking inside.

* * *

"First Love" by Utada Hikaru

There's a piece of flashback on this chapter and there will be more on later chapters!

Read and Review~

I also have a new story-The Broken Pieces Left

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	10. My Savior and Mixed Feelings

Thanks so much for those who read this story and don't forget to drop a review :)

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_You're everything I'm not. You're like my other half. Without you, I'm not whole. The thing about meeting your other half is you're walking around, you think that you're happy, you think you're whole and then you realize you aren't a shit without him. Then you can't go back to just being half coz you know what it's like to be whole._

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

"MIKAN! NONOKO!" a sweet girly voice yelled. A few people looked at the pink haired girl for a second before resuming on walking. They were in the mall and Anna was shouting Mikan and Nonoko's names in excitement.

"I thought you wouldn't really go with us!" Anna squealed.

"I have to beg Mikan in order to come with us!" Nonoko told her.

"One, I don't really want to go shopping in the mall and go to a night swimming and two, I rather listen to music til I fall asleep than being in a crowded place," Mikan said.

"C'mon! It will be fun!" Kitsuneme exclaimed.

"Not really," Mikan mumbled.

Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, and Kitsuneme walked ahead while Mikan stayed on the back. Natsume appeared beside her with Ruka and Youichi.

"What's up?" Youichi asked.

"Nothing. Just being drag to this mall," Mikan replied.

"Then why'd you let 'em drag you here?" Natsume asked.

"Obviously my two idiotic cousins pleaded me all night. I couldn't do anything to stop their whining so I agreed to go with them," Mikan said, slightly annoyed.

"So you're also coming to the pool party in Anna's house?" Ruka asked.

"Anna's party? It's her party?" Mikan asked, completely confused but she didn't show it.

"Yeah! Her birthday was like last month and she decided to celebrate it tonight because her parents are not at home," Ruka replied.

"And where did you got that gossip, Ruka?" Natsume asked with one eyebrow raised. Amusement could be clearly seen in his eyes.

"I-I don't gossip! Kitsuneme told me!" Ruka defended.

Natsume didn't respond but kept his smirk on his face. Ruka just growled while Mikan and Youichi were amused. After a couple of minutes of walking, Anna and Nonoko pulled Mikan away from Natsume, Youichi, and Ruka, much to their dismay.

"We are going to buy some things so you boys are going to stay together and wait for us," Anna said.

"No problem! See ya later," Kitsuneme waved as the girls walked away from them.

"So... what are we going to do now?" Rukas asked.

"I have to go somewhere to buy some shirt," Yuu said.

"I want to go to the arcade," Kitsuneme and Koko exclaimed.

"I'll go with the two idiots, I don't have anything to do anyway," Natsume said.

"I'll go with Yuu. I have something to buy too," Youichi said.

"I'm going to buy some pet food," Ruka said.

They split up and decided to meet up at the Italian restaurant after an hour.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Mikan's POV**

I was being dragged at this girly shop here by Anna and my sweet cousin, Nonoko. Now that I notice it, where is Hotaru anyway?

"Where is Hotaru?" I voiced out my thoughts.

"She's busy with some invention but she told us that she's going to my party tonight," Anna answered.

"Oh."

So that's why. During the past days, me and Hotaru got more closer. I found out that even though she had that cold demeanor, she really has a good heart. She's being paranoid and worrying a lot if something isn't right, especially if it has something to do with me.

I learned that she also has a brother, his name is Subaru Imai. He's also like her, not talking much and always has this neutral face. He's a doctor, a professional one. Her parents own the 4th biggest company in Japan and in some different countries.

I felt like she really needs someone who will stand beside her and make her happy because I know, like me, she's also alone. And I feel really bad for ignoring her when she approached me. Now I know that out of the billions of people here, I was the one who made her opened up.

That's not all, during these past days I noticed that me and Natsume got closer to each other and somehow, it felt wrong but right at the same time. Wrong because I know that I'm really disappointed that he doesn't remember me and now that we've got closer, I have this feeling that something is going to happen soon. It felt right because I can be with him again, I can talk to him like we used to. I just hope that this will turn out right.

"Mikan-chan, what's more better, fuchsia pink or carnation pink?" Anna asked. She's holding two different swimsuit, one with halter top and skirt for bottom part and the other is a simple two piece.

"That," a pointed my thumb at the fuchsia pink one, with the halter top.

"See! I told you," Nonoko said.

"What are you going to buy for your swimsuit?" Nonoko asked.

"I'm not gonna wear a swimsuit," I muttered.

"But-," Anna trailed off when Nonoko raised her hand to stop her.

"She doesn't need to buy one because I know exactly what I'm going to... ask her to wear," Nonoko said and I saw an evil glint in her eyes. Ask me to wear? More like, force me to wear. Wait. She... Oh, no. I think I already have an idea of what is she talking about. I have to hide that black two piece bikini once we get home.

**End of Mikan's POV**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

After an hour, Mikan, Natsume and the others met up at the Italian restaurant. They ate their lunch there and headed home to prepare for Anna's party. Mikan rode her Lexus LFA with Nonoko while Koko rode his Porsche Carrera GT.

They arrived at their mansion and Mikan quickly raced with Anna up to her room. Nonoko pulled a chair which made Mikan to slow down but she didn't give up and she ran to her room only to find Nonoko rummaging in her walk-in closet.

"Hey! Stop!" Mikan said.

Nonoko faced Mikan who's panting because of all that running. She smirked and held the black two piece bikini. The one that Mikan bought which she doesn't really want to wear.

"You are going to the pool party with this," Nonoko said.

"No," Mikan argued.

"You will or else," Nonoko paused and looked at Mikan knowingly.

"Or else what?" Mikan asked, arms crossed on her chest.

"I'll ask _him_ ab-"

"Don't. He doesn't need to know anything," Mikan said firmly.

"So...?"

"I'll wear it tonight. And just to remind you that you can't always use that for blackmailing me," Mikan said, gaze narrowed into slits.

"Okay, okay. I was just kidding when I told you that I'm going to ask him because," Nonoko looked at Mikan and smiled, "I don't have the right to tell him about that. You're the one who have to manage that."

"I know."

Nonoko left, giggling as she tossed the swimsuit at Mikan. Mikan stared at the door, zoning out. She snapped out of her trance when Koko yelled.

"I'M HUNGRY!"

She rolled her eyes and took a shower. Even though that's a pool party, she should at least take a shower, just in case.

After several minutes, Mikan got out of the bathroom with an oversize white shirt that ended up to her mid-thigh. Inside she's wearing black two piece bikini. She put her hair into a messy bun and she's wearing black flip flops. She grabbed her Gucci handbag and headed downstairs.

"Yo, Mikan-chan," Koko called out.

"We can leave now because the party is going to start in 15 minutes," Nonoko said.

Mikan nodded and rode her other car, Aston Martin. Koko rode his car and Nonoko also decided to ride her own car for tonight. They arrived at Anna's house and it is full of expensive cars which they kinda recognized.

They got out of the car and headed to Anna's mansion. They were greeted by a big hug by Anna that they almost fall off, but Koko quickly got away and stood next to Kitsuneme.

"Hey! Guess what," Anna said excitedly.

"Spongebob finally got hooked up with Dora?" Nonoko asked. Mikan rolled her eyes while Kitsuneme chuckled along with Koko.

"Nope-"

"You finally saw Kitsuneme's room that covered with your pictures? With every piece of his things inside his room," Nonoko asked, eyes twinkling with excitement.

Kitsuneme gaped. Koko patted his best friend's back while laughing. Mikan couldn't help but snicker.

"Yeah, including his boxers," Koko added, controlling his laughter.

"What did you sa-," Anna didn't finish her sentence when Nonoko butt in. Again.

"Narumi is gay?" Nonoko gasped and continued, "I heard he was making out with Serio-sensei! In the secluded area of the garden!"

Kitsuneme and Koko burst out laughing while Mikan chuckled along with Anna.

"Don't you think Narumi-sensei is actually gay?" Nonoko asked.

"No sh*t Sherlock," Koko said, rolling his eyes.

"I also think that he's homo when I first saw him," Yuu appeared behind Nonoko. She blushed when she found her face close to his so she looked away.

"And what exactly are you doing here, talking about that teacher?" Natsume appeared next to Mikan.

"Well, I was about to tell Nonoko something but she keep assuming some weird stuff," Anna said.

"And what's the thing that you really want to tell us?" Nonoko asked.

"Kaname Sonou and Tsubasa Andou are also here."

* * *

Mikan was sitting on a beach chair when Kaname came. His blonde hair is a little damp and he's wearing black trunks. Screams, giggles, and laughing could be heard in the area. Mikan decided to stay dry than joining her friends who are playing volleyball in the pool. Natsume and Youichi went inside the mansion to get some drinks.

"What a beautiful lady like you doing here, all alone?" Kaname asked, smiling charmingly at Mikan.

She looked at him before turning her gaze on her friends. "Why do you care anyways?"

"You came here to have fun, not to get all alone doing nothing but watch as the others enjoy themselves," Kaname said.

"I was forced to come here so why should I enjoy myself if I don't really want to come here in the first place?" Mikan looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Life's too short so why not enjoy it?" Kaname said before jumping into the swimming pool.

"Hey," a familiar voice called behind her. Mikan looked at her back only to find a pair of crimson eyes staring at her. She fought down her blush but a tint of pink was visible on her face. She backed away and avoided his gaze.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Natsume asked. Mikan resisted to roll her eyes.

"Why is everyone asking me that?" she mumbled, but was clearly heard by Natsume.

"Because you look like a loner there, watching the others instead of enjoying yourself too," he said. She faced him with an impassive face.

"Then why don't you join them instead of poking your nose into my business."

"I don't like noisy, or any crowded places," he said.

"Why did you come here then?" Mikan asked.

"Because I know that I'm not the only one who have to bear the loudness of these people," he replied. _Stupid idiot. That means... he's here because he knew that I'm going to be here?" _Mikan thought. Her blush spread on her cheeks and she quickly looked away.

The next thing she knew, she was being carried bride style by those muscular, tanned, and leaned muscles that belong to Natsume. She looked at him disbelievingly as she struggles to put herself down.

"What the hell! Natsume Hyuuga put me down!" Mikan hissed. He didn't budge or anything as he headed to the pool.

"Oh, no," Mikan mumbled. Natsume leaned her body away from his and he looked at her with mocking eyes.

"Don't you dare!" Mikan screeched. _Didn't know this girl can screech like that_, Natsume thought. His feet were just an inch or two from the edge of the pool. He's carrying Mikan with his arms away from his body, threatening to drop her to the pool.

"Put me down!" she struggled and Natsume couldn't take it anymore. His nerves were tensing and he couldn't hold her anymore because she keep struggling. He pulled her closer again and put her down while hugging her body. But before her feet could even touch the ground, he jumped into the pool with Mikan shouting in his ears.

Splash!

Mikan went under the water and found Natsume's face closer to hers. She blinked a few times before swimming back at the surface. But Natsume held her wrist and wrapped his hands around her waist. He smiled at her and it's not a smirk, but a genuine smile. She couldn't help but to smile back and be pulled by his tantalizing crimson orbs. Even under the water his eyes were still the unique, gorgeous eyes that she liked.

Natsume leaned in and if they are not under the water, her face would be clearly seen as red as tomato. They were inches away when they heard a splash just a few feet from them. Mikan's gaze diverted to her right direction where she heard the splash and she regretted it at once. Natsume's soft lips landed on Mikan's neck and she could swear that there's suddenly a bolt of electricity that ran through her nerves. Her stomach got filled with butterflies and her face became red, very red.

She swam back to the surface of the water to gasp some air and Natsume did the same. He looked at Mikan with eyes full of desire, a little confusion, and... love. Mikan's stomach did back flips when she saw those eyes. She couldn't grasp the right words to say, or what she wanted to say. Instead, she turned her gaze away from him and nodded to the direction where their friends are.

"Sorry, I just want you to know that I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me after what I did. But I don't regret doing that," Natsume said. Mikan stared at him for a couple of seconds, seeking the truth in his eyes but she just found the same thing that she saw earlier so she just swam to her friends with Natsume behind her.

"Mikan-chan!" Anna squealed. Mikan's big, white shirt is now see through and they could see her black two piece bikini. She sighed and pulled the shirt off.

"OMG! She's hot!"

"Is she a model?"

"My effing God! How did she maintain that body?"

"I so envy her!"

Mikan rolled her eyes and ignored the comments of her classmates. She turned to her friends and she mentally cringed. Anna's jaw dropped, Kitsuneme and Ruka's eyes widened, and Youichi was staring at her. Hotaru was snapping pictures while Natsume was also staring at her, eyes slightly widen. Who would have thought that Mikan Sakura is _this _hot. Just Nonoko and Koko because it's not the first time that they've seen their cousin wearing those swimsuits.

"Ehem," Youichi faked a cough. A visible red tint was spreading on his face as he looked away.

Everyone snapped out of their trances and looked somewhere else. Anna clasped her hands together, eyes sparkling.

"You should be a model, Mikan-chan~," she said.

"She's already a model," Koko butt in.

"WHAT?" Anna yelled, eyes widen in disbelief.

"Why didn't I know this?" Hotaru asked, expressionless.

"She's the top model of the CherryBlossoms fashion designer!" Nonoko exclaimed.

Anna and the others' jaws dropped, even and Hotaru's mouths were slightly parted. Natsume and Youichi already know about this and they couldn't help but stare at their friends weirdly. They gained their composures after a couple of seconds.

"Are you serious? As in seriously serious? No hidden cameras? Are you sure you're not pulling a prank on us? Coz it's definitely working, if you are working with the Just For Laugh staff then cut it out now, you're busted," Kitsuneme said.

"Nope," Koko shook his head.

"CherryBlossoms is the number one leading company in Japan! You, working there is like getting a whole chunk of gold!" Anna exclaimed.

"Sorry if I haven't tell you about this but... I am the daughter of the owner of CherryBlossoms," Mikan confessed. Even though she doesn't really want to tell them about that, she knew that she needed to because they would find out about this sooner anyway.

Silence.

Cricket.

Whoosshh.

"WHAT?"

Mikan and the others covered their ears in the sudden outburst of their classmates who were listening to their conversation all this time.

"No wonder she's really hot!"

"She's smokin' okay~"

"And she's the daughter of a business tycoon, the top 1!"

_Way to go, Mikan,_ Mikan thought, mentally slapping herself. Soon enough, their classmates were already crowding her and she couldn't breath normally anymore.

"Go away," she breathed out. She was about to collapse when a pair of arms scooped her up. She thanked the Gods and her savior. She opened her eyes, expecting to see a pair of crimson eyes but what she saw was a pair of azure eyes.

_Azure eyes? _she thought.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Mikan's POV**

Azure eyes with midnight blue hair. I already saw it. I already saw him.

_I woke up and I found myself in a room with white walls, white floors, white ceilings, white bed, and a machine beeping on my side. My head was spinning and I saw my leg bandaged as well as my left arm. What the heck just happened? This is the second time that I got hospitalized. _

_"I'm glad that you're back again, young man," I heard a muffled voice. I tried to sit up but failed because of my bandaged head. My vision was blurry and I couldn't see clearly. The door creaked open and a guy in my age came in. He had midnight blue hair and azure eyes. He was surprised when he saw me._

_"You're awake," he said. He stepped in closer to me but I couldn't make up what was he looked like because my vision was blurry._

_"W..Who are you?" I chocked out. _

_He just smiled at me and took my hand. He kissed it and said, "I found you, so how's my princess?"_

_"What?"_

_"I will not tell you what's my name if I don't even know what's yours," he said. He gazed at me and I stared back at his azure eyes. It felt like I was being pulled by a strong magnet of his eyes and I couldn't take my eyes off him._

_"So... what's your name?" he asked._

_"My name... is Mikan," I answered. _

_"Tangerine? Mmm... My name is-," he trailed off when a nurse came in who gasped in surprise when she saw me talking to this blue-haired boy, awake._

_"I'll call the doctor," she said hastily and she went out of the room. My gaze fell on the guy before me and he also looked at me. _

_"What's your name?" I asked._

_"I need to go now, my Tangerine. I'm sure that we will meet again, princess," he said. He leaned in to me and kissed my forehead gently._

My eyes widened as I gaze at the man who's carrying me. Tsubasa Andou. Is he... Is he the guy who saved me?

* * *

... Mikan's past will be revealed in later chapters so stay tuned...

Thanks for reading and review =))

I also have another story, "The Broken Pieces Left"...

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	11. Getting Confused

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_What's better? A lie that draws a smile? Or the truth that draws a tear?_

_

* * *

_

**Normal POV**

After the incident at Anna's party, everyone seems to be friendly to Mikan, not that they were not friendly before. They tried to make a conversation with her and even her enemies before were trying to befriend her and saying stuff like, 'starting a new one'. Mikan always avoids them and her friends were keeping them away from her. She's so angry at herself because she suddenly blurted out that secret of hers. She really wished that she didn't say about her being the daughter of the top business tycoon of the world.

Mikan was distracted and confused about... Tsubasa Andou. She's convincing herself that she just mistaken him as her _savior_. She wanted to confront him but she couldn't do it. Her horrible past will be uncovered and she doesn't want that. She already buried her past in the deepest part of her mind and her heart, and she couldn't allow herself to look pathetic and vulnerable when the truth comes out.

"What happened to you?" Nonoko asked. She's gazing Mikan from head to toe.

"Are you somehow losing weight?" Anna asked.

"No. I was just kinda... not in myself in the past week," Mikan said, telling the half-truth of her reason.

"Ne, Mikan-chan," Koko called out. Mikan looked at Koko who's sitting between Yuu and Kitsuneme who were munching their cookies.

"What is it?" Mikan asked, putting down her half-eaten burger.

"Andou asked me...err... why are you avoiding him," Koko said reluctantly. His eyebrows furrowed and his grin today isn't wider than usual.

"I'm not avoiding him. I'm just avoiding annoying people," Mikan replied nonchalantly. She grabbed her burger and started eating it again.

"Did that Andou did something to you?" Youichi asked, suddenly became worried and protective.

"No," she answered.

"He saved you from those crazy fans of yours last week, right?" Anna said.

"...Yeah, and how'd you know about that?" Mikan asked, her eyebrows were meeting together.

"Nonoko told me," Anna pointed to Nonoko.

"No! Koko told me," Nonoko nudged Koko who looked at Mikan innocently.

"Who told you that?" Mikan asked, eyes narrowing.

"I was just passing by when I saw Ruka and Natsume gazing something, or rather someone on the other side of the pool. And I saw Andou putting you down on one of the chairs there!" Koko quickly explained.

Mikan looked at Ruka, who gulped and turned into ripe tomato, and Natsume, who doesn't really care so he just merely raised an eyebrow.

"What were you doing at that time?"

"I-I w-was j-just pa-passing by and well... I-I s-saw you a-and A-Andou-san," Ruka said. Hotaru took her chance and quickly snapped a picture of Ruka who blushing like mad. Because the truth is... he was really watching Mikan and Andou at that time because he was jealous. He started to like Mikan more and it hurts seeing her with someone, but he would never admit it to anyone. Especially his best friend because he also noticed that Natsume is having some special feelings towards Mikan.

"And you?" Mikan tilted her head on the side as she narrowed her gaze on Natsume.

"Why do you care anyway? It's not like I was watching you. I was looking for Ruka at that time and I found you, all cuddled with that freak," Natsume said. Inside, he's flaming with jealousy when he's remembering that scene. He was supposed to be the one carrying and protecting Mikan at that time but that Tsubasa just got in his way.

"I thought you were with Ruka?" Mikan said.

"No, Mikan-chan. They were not together because I found them separately. I found Ruka first and then I saw Natsume across the pool," Koko said.

"Oh."

"We have project that is going to be submitted on," Nonoko paused and looked in her folder. She looked up again and continued, "On Thursday."

"What project?" Kitsuneme and Yuu asked simultaneously.

"You have to make a report about the places that you've been to," Hotaru said.

"Oh! The one that Serina-sensei gave us," Yuu mumbled.

"Where have you been to, Nonoko-chan?" Anna asked, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"USA, France, Norway and here."

"How about you, Kitsu?" Yuu asked.

"Australia, New England, and here. How about you?"

"Here, Africa, Haiti, and China," Yuu answered.

"I've been to USA, France, Norway and here!" Koko said enthusiastically.

"You've been in the same places as Nonoko?" Ruka asked.

"Yeah! I pretty much travel with my cousins," Koko replied.

"I've been to France, London, Canada and here," Ruka said. Koko turned to Youichi who sighed and answered.

"Here, USA, Germany, Switzerland, and Korea."

Mikan looked at Hotaru and she took it a sign that Mikan wanted her to tell her what's hers.

"France, Germany, Italy, Ireland, Korea, China, United Kingdom, and Japan."

The others stared at Hotaru wide eyed.

"Lucky~," Anna said.

"Yeah! She gets to tour around the world but we couldn't because of...," Nonoko paused and looked at Koko for back up.

"Because of studies and we wanted to enjoy our stay in USA and France!" Koko continued. Nonoko mouthed a 'thank you' to Koko and he just nodded and winked at her. Natsume, Ruka, and Youichi didn't miss it and they got curious.

"How about you Natsume?" Kitsuneme asked.

"Switzerland, France, New Zealand, Norway, Nepal, Australia, France, Germany, Italy, USA, London, Canada, and Japan."

"Natsume is much luckier!" Yuu said. Hotaru twitched and Mikan smirked.

"Anna!"

"I've been to USA, London, Singapore, Scotland, and here," Anna answered.

"How about you, Mikan?" Youichi asked.

"Australia, Albania, Bangladesh, London, Singapore, France, Italy, Germany, Nepal, Norway, Canada, New Zealand, Switzerland, USA, Denma-," she was cut off when her friends held their hands up.

"Okay. We get it... You've been in all of the countries around the world," Hotaru said.

"I didn't," Mikan said.

"I thought you, Koko, and Nonoko are always traveling together?" Ruka asked.

"With the exception of Mikan-chan. But we pretty much hanged out together when we were in the USA," Koko explained.

"Huh?"

"We were living together in USA and Mikan... well, you can say that she's helping her fa-... I mean... with their business. You know, tours and stuff like that," Nonoko added.

"Oh."

"Since when did you started living together?" Yuu asked.

"Since when we were 11 years old," Koko answered, shrugging. Her lips were into a thin line but quickly replaced by his goofy grin.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Natsume's POV**

So Mikan actually lived with her cousins since they were 11 years old... interesting. Now that I think of it, I was 10 years old when I decided to ran away from home and I also met this kid. I forgot her name and I couldn't remember that day clearly.

I mentally groaned. Why am I thinking of those things? Those memories... I shouldn't be thinking about it because I already know... I already know that I can't go back into the past and save _her_. AArrghh... Stupid thoughts.

"Hey, why don't we do it together?" Yuu suggested.

"Yeah!" the others agreed and Mikan, Imai, Hijiri, and me only nodded.

We got out of the cafeteria when we heard the bell rang. Mikan went to the other direction and I knew that she's going to ditch class again. Bad girl. But I followed her anyway and I saw her sat down on the grass under the shade of the Sakura tree. I found out that she's always here when something's bothering her, if she wants to play her guitar, or she just feels like it.

I also sat down beside her and I noticed that her gaze seems to be distant that I couldn't even reach it. I tapped her shoulder and she immediately looked at me.

"Stalking me?"

"Hell no, why would I? And try not to let your mind wander... it's too small to be out by itself," I said and smirked.

She glared at me and punched me on my arm. I didn't expected that she's that strong so I fell backwards and I found myself laying on the slightly wet grass.

"What the hell?" I growled.

"You have the right to remain silent, so shut up," Mikan hissed.

I sat up again and glared playfully at her. She just rolled her eyes and looked everywhere but me. Now what's wrong with her?

"Oi, baka. What's wrong with you? Your cousins were also acting strange and seemed like... trying to hide something," I blurted out. That caught her attention because she quickly looked at me with slightly widen eyes that narrowed suspiciously on me.

"Why do you care?" she said.

Duh! Because I like y-... no. it's because I'm just curious!

"Well my imaginary friend thinks you have some mental problems," I said instead.

"Go to hell, Hyuuga," she snarled.

"Don't worry, I'll meet you there."

She hit me on the head and I groaned. What the heck? She already punched me and now she hit on the head?

"And here I thought you were being serious earlier," she mumbled but I caught it. I put a serious expression and asked her again. She looked at me and turned her gaze away from me again.

"If I... If I tell you something that... never mind."

I grabbed her shoulders gently and I faced her. I was surprised that I actually seeing her eyes full of tears and I really hate it. Seeing her like this, so troubled, so vulnerable, so... helpless... it's making me shatter inside.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly.

Her hazel eyes are staring into my crimson ones and I just noticed our closeness. My face heated up and I noticed that her cheeks were also red. My lips were just few inches away from her and I could smell her vanilla-strawberry scent and I couldn't help but feel addicted to it.

"I-I was... Natsume do you remember the kid that you me-," she was cut off and I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed because she didn't had the chance to continue it.

"PDA is not allowed here," a deep, masculine voice said. Who the hell disturbed my moment with Mikan!

**End of Natsume's POV**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

"Tsubasa," Mikan breathed out and Natsume glared at the blue haired guy in front of them. They have been glaring to each other that they didn't notice Mikan. She hit them both and they snapped out of their raging battle.

"What's that for? Do you know that you already hit me 3 times!" Natsume snarled.

"It's not my fault that you are being a moron," Mikan shot back.

"Hey! Stop it," Tsubasa said. Mikan looked at him and asked him why is he here.

"Sorry to disturb your romantic moments but Narumi wants to see you Mikan. I think it's about the dance that's coming up," Tsubasa informed.

"Hn," Mikan nodded then walked away, leaving the two lads glaring and having an extreme internal battle.

"Don't touch her because I don't want her to get hurt," Tsubasa warned and began walking away but halted at Natsume's words.

"You don't have the right to tell me what do I have to do because... I may be the cold hearted person that you all know but I just want her to be happy. If you know what's the thing that she's going through now, then you would know that under that stoic façade, there's a heart that breaking."

* * *

"Why were you called to Narumi-sensei's room yesterday?" Nonoko asked.

"I was the one who announced about the Dance in the PA," Mikan replied nonchalantly.

"I was right! You're the one who announced it!" Nonoko exclaimed.

"How'd you know?" Kitsuneme asked.

"Because Mikan is really good at si-"

"Nonoko," Mikan said between her teeth.

"Huh?" Kitsuneme asked.

"N-Nothing," Nonoko stammered. She looked at her best friend, Anna, and started talking to her.

"When is the dance?" Youichi asked.

"This Friday!" Kitsuneme answered.

"I know! We should buy our dress later!" Anna said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Nonoko agreed.

"Oh, not again," Mikan mumbled and sighed exasperatedly.

* * *

Thursday came and Mikan and the others passed their projects to Serina. Anna and the other girls are going somewhere later to buy their dresses and it's the same to Natsume and the other guys. Kitsuneme, and Yuu got their dates already and it's Anna and Nonoko. Koko was forced to go to Sumire Shouda because of a dare. Hotaru and Ruka are going together because, well, Ruka was blackmailed. Hotaru doesn't want to go with anyone so she used Ruka to prevent them from asking her to the dance. Youichi, and Natsume don't have any dates yet.

"Will you go out with me to the dance, Mikan-sama?" a green-haired guy asked.

Mikan shook her head and walked away. It's always the same thing that's happening in these past days; guys always asking her if she can go with them to the dance. And she doesn't want to. She doesn't want to go with anyone, with a few exceptions, and she doesn't want to go to the dance.

But her cousin, Nonoko, and Anna were bugging the hell out of her since that announcement and she couldn't do a thing about it. So she just go with the flow and she believes that time will surely pass quicker than she expected. That's what she's hoping for.

"Mikan-chan~ What do you think suits me the best?" Anna asked, looking for a dress in the 2nd rack. Mikan was just sitting on a chair and answering Anna and Nonoko's questions because Hotaru was just joining her in boredom.

"Pink for you and blue for Nonoko," Mikan answered.

"Everyone was asking Mikan out and she refused all of them!" Nonoko said.

"What? You also declined Natsume and Youichi?" Anna exclaimed.

"They didn't ask her out," Hotaru said, "yet."

"Yeah... I know what'd you mean by that, Hotaru," Nonoko winked at Hotaru and she just smirked in return.

"Mikan~ Why don't you choose your dress now?" Anna whined.

"Because she already has a dress and we are just waiting for the two of you," Hotaru replied for Mikan.

After an hour of looking for dresses, Anna and Nonoko finally found their dresses. They went home and they were talking about tomorrow's dance.

"Mikan! Why don't you play a song for them!" Nonoko suggested.

"Nonoko!"

"Mikan-chan? Don't tell me you're also a singer?" Anna gasped. Hotaru looked at Mikan expectantly and she couldn't do anything so she got her guitar out of her closet, not forgetting to glare at her cousin. They are currently at her house because they decided to have a sleep over and they are also going to prepare for the dance in Mikan's house tomorrow.

"Okay... I'll tell you now that I'm not a singer and I just love to play and sing," Mikan said before strumming her guitar.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_  
_That don't bother me_  
_I can take a few tears now and then_  
_And just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_  
_Every once in a while even though goin' on_  
_With you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_  
_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay_  
_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Anna, Hotaru and Nonoko listened carefully and humming softly along her song. Mikan had her eyes closed since the beginning of the song.

_It's hard to deal with the pain_  
_Of losing you everywhere I go_  
_But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I_  
_See our old friends and I'm alone_  
_Still harder_

_Gettin' up, gettin' dressed_  
_Livin' with this regret_  
_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words_  
_That I saved in my heart_  
_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry_  
_Every once in a while even though goin' on_  
_With you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_  
_Every now and again_  
_I pretend I'm okay_  
_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_What hurts the most_  
_Was being so close_  
_And having so much to say_  
_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing_  
_What could have been_  
_And not seein' that lovin' you_  
_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Mikan finished the song and was applauded by her friends and her cousin. She smiled genuinely and they all returned her smile.

"Time to go to sleep because tomorrow will surely be a long day!"

* * *

=)) This chapter was finished! Later chapters will come out soon and more secrets will be revealed ;)

"What Hurts the Most" by Cascada

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	12. Reaching You

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_I love you and because I love you, I would sooner have you hate me for telling you the truth than adore me for telling you lies._

* * *

It was a nice afternoon; the sun was ready to set down and the trees were swaying a little because of the wind. Laughter, and chatters could be heard in the campus of Gakuen Alice. These students were excited because the dance was tonight. They immediately went out of their classrooms to go to their locker so they could go home early. They have to prepare for the dance and they want this night to be great for all of them.

"Bye, guys!" Nonoko waved at their guy friends, Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu, and Youichi, as she walked towards Mikan's car.

"See ya later!" Koko said. The girls, Mikan, Nonoko, Anna, and Hotaru went to Mikan and Hotaru's cars. The others waited for them to left the school grounds before going home too.

"I have to get my tux," Yuu reminded to himself.

The girls arrived at Mikan's mansion after a few minutes. They quickly went to Mikan's room and they decided to prepare for the dance later because it will start at 7:30.

"It's only 3:00 so what do you think we should do?" Anna asked.

"There are some stuff there, video games, laptop, and the computer there," Mikan said.

"Photo albums?" Hotaru asked.

"Nah. There is a few albums but I forgot it in US," Mikan replied. Nonoko casted a knowing glance at her and quickly averted her gaze to Anna who's rummaging Mikan's drawer.

"You wouldn't mind, do you?" Anna asked, smiling at Mikan.

"There are just some magazines," Mikan said.

There was a gasp and they all turned to Anna. She looked at them with her eyes twinkling in excitement and admiration.

"Mikan-chan! I found your magazines!" Anna exclaimed.

Mikan merely raised an eyebrow at her and Anna held up three magazines with Mikan in the front covers. Hotaru's eyes suddenly sparkled and Mikan didn't miss that. She mentally sweat dropped because she knew that Hotaru found out something that will make her rich.

"Mikan," Hotaru called. Mikan looked at her and shuddered inside because she knew that she's her new victim now.

"Be a model and I'm gonna sell it," Hotaru said monotonously. Anna and Nonoko sweat dropped while Mikan sighed and just muttered 'whatever'.

They played some games in computer and Mikan was asked to play a few songs. Time passed and they started dressing up.

"I wonder if this dance will be great," Anna mumbled.

"It will, because Mikan-chan is one of the people who are in charge of this," Nonoko reassured.

After approximately two hours, they were done and just waiting for their dates, except from Mikan. Youichi is going to give her a ride.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

We were dressed up at 6:30 and we drove to Mikan's house. And I gotta admit that her mansion is a little bigger than mine. We went in and a maid let us in and told us to wait in the living room.

"Where are they?" Kitsu asked.

Kitsu was wearing a white tux with a pink button up shirt. Yuu was the same as Kitsu but his shirt underneath was navy blue. Ruka was wearing a faded purple shirt underneath his black tux. Hijiri was clad in a black tux too with gray button up shirt underneath. And I was wearing a black tux with red shirt, there were 3 that were unbuttoned and I kept my hair in its usual tousled style.

"Girls are always taking so long," Yuu muttered.

Then the four girls appeared. The first one that I saw was Anna, she was wearing a pink dress that ended a few inch below her knees. Second was Nonoko who was wearing the same dress as Anna except from the color because hers was dark blue. The third one was Imai, she was clad in a strapless knee length dress.

The last one was Mikan, she was wearing a off-shoulder burgundy dress that ended an inch or two above her knees. She had a simple make up and she's wearing a 3 inch heels stilettos. She was showing a small smile and her eyes were dancing in happiness and excitement.

I couldn't believe that she's actually that emotionless hot chick that I met before. She is showing her true emotions to us now and she's smiling more. Before, I couldn't get any closer to her and I didn't even see her showing any smile and laughter.

"Take a picture so it will last longer," Mikan said sarcastically. I grunted and looked away with a slight blush. Was I staring at her for _that _long?

"Hyuuga, if you want her picture that badly then go buy next Monday because there will be a lot of Mikan's photos that day," Imai said. Wait. What? Then, she's going to sell Mikan's pictures? Jealousy burst inside me just I thought of the whole male population in our school having Mikan's pictures. No one can have her photos... except me.

"Let's go!" Kitsu said. Koko wasn't here because he picked up his date, Sumire Shouda. I was kinda amazed that he had the guts the ask her to be his date even if it was just a dare. But I was more amazed that she actually agreed because she had been asking me to be her date for a whole friggin' week.

We went out of the mansion and Hijiri took Mikan's hand. I went to her side and took her other hand.

"She's going to ride with me," I said with a cold glare to Hijiri.

"I'm the one who's going to give her a ride," Hijiri shot back. I looked at Mikan and she nodded.

"He is suppose to give me a ride to school," she said. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and reluctantly slipped my hand from hers.

"I'll see you... later," I said with a small smile on her which she returned. I threw a glare on Hijiri's direction and I saw him smirked at me. My boiling point was really reaching its limit and I have to get away from them because I might punch the daylights out of this brat. I left with my black Bugatti Veyron and went straight to the school.

**End of Natsume's POV**

* * *

Natsume arrived to the school and was followed by Mikan and the others. Yuu took Nonoko's hand and the same with Kitsuneme and Anna. Hotaru dragged the gloomy Ruka while Youichi and Mikan linked their arms. Natsume was really jealous and one more flirting, Youichi Hijiri's will be good as dead. They could hear the laughter of their friend, Koko, and complaints of Sumire when they opened the doors in gym where the dance was being held. A few teachers could be seen somewhere but most of the students were dancing on the floor with music blaring.

"Woah! I didn't know that there will be so many students who are going here," Anna said. Kitsuneme led her to the dance floor and Yuu and Nonoko followed. Hotaru dragged Ruka to grab some crabs and after that, they sat on one of the tables at the corner. That left Mikan, Natsume, and Youichi with the awkward silence that enveloping them.

"Wanna dance?" Youichi asked, waiting for Mikan to put her hand on his.

Mikan was about to answer when Natsume held her right hand. Youichi narrowed his emerald green eyes on him and he also held the other hand of Mikan's. Mikan didn't know what to do but she knew that she's the cause of their glaring contest right now.

"It's not good for our princess here to just watch you guys fight. So how about dancing with me?" a familiar masculine voice was heard by them. Mikan looked up to see Tsubasa Andou, clad in black tux with dark blue button up shirt. He had this handsome smile on his face despite the glares that he's now receiving from the two jealous lads.

"I'm okay with it," Mikan said nonchalantly while following Tsubasa on the dance floor.

"Now, look what'd you did," Youichi hissed.

"Why are you blaming me?" Natsume shot back.

"If Mikan just accept me, she wouldn't be dancing with Andou," Youichi muttered. Natsume casted a knowing glance on him and he got an idea.

"You're jealous," Natsume said with a smirk. A vein popped out on Youichi's head and he looked at Natsume with dangerous aura.

"Am not," he defended.

"Yes, you do."

"Look who's talking, you don't want Mikan to dance with somebody else except you and that explains it," Youichi said.

"That's none of your business," Natsume said in a cold voice.

"You can't scare me, Hyuuga. I know that you like Mikan so I'm telling you now," Youichi paused to look at Mikan who's dancing with Tsubasa. He gritted his teeth and averted his gaze to Natsume. "I like her and I don't want her to be with someone else like you do."

"So...?"

"Let's separate the shadow freak from Tangerine," Youichi replied with a smirk. Natsume smirked back, he liked the idea. The two of them went to the dance floor with the girls gawking at their handsome figures. They mixed themselves from some students a few feet from Mikan and Tsubasa. Youichi grabbed a random girl who was dancing and whispered to her ear.

"You see Tsubasa Andou over there?" he asked. The girl nodded, blushing furiously.

"Go dance with him," Youichi continued. The girl looked at Tsubasa.

"B-But he's dancing with Sa-Sakura-san," she shyly said.

"Don't worry about that because I'm going to dance with her," he said without emotions. The girl reluctantly nodded and headed to Tsubasa's direction. She grabbed his arm and asked him.

"Andou-san, shall we dance?"

Tsubasa looked at the girl for a second before turning back to his partner. But Mikan wasn't there anymore. The girl danced with him without his approval and he just went to the flow because his supposed-to-be partner just vanished into thin air.

Youichi grabbed Mikan when Tsubasa averted his gaze. Natsume was too late because many girls crowded him and he wasn't able to move fast. Now, he's burning in jealousy as he just walk away to sat in Ruka's table.

"What's with the long face?" Hotaru asked impassively.

"I bet he didn't get a chance to dance with Mikan-chan that's why he's all gloomy and all," Ruka teased. But it's the truth so Natsume just turned away.

"Munch. Munch. Munch," Hotaru ate her crabs as the two guys sweat dropped. _She eats a lot but she never gets fat,_ they thought.

"Oi, I think Ruka is dying to dance and you just continue to eat there?" Natsume asked. Hotaru looked at him briefly before continuing to eat.

"I never said to him that he shouldn't dance," she said.

"Then, Ruka miraculously enjoys the company of the Ice Queen?" Natsume said slyly. Ruka blushed slightly and punched Natsume's arm playfully.

"Shut up."

"Mikan and Hijiri are here," Hotaru said.

"Yo," Youichi sat beside Mikan who sat next to Hotaru.

"How's the dance so far?" Ruka asked.

"Good," Mikan answered. She left to grab something to eat and came back with Italian spaghetti. The three boys decided to eat too so they also left.

"Nogi wants to dance with you," Hotaru said, finishing her crabs.

"Later after I eat," Mikan said. She started eating her food when the three came back. Their other friends also came back and began eating.

"Do you know that Kaname and Aiko are going out!" Anna exclaimed. All heads snapped at her direction in their table.

"I just found out when I heard Koko and Shouda were talking," she said.

"Koko and Sumire Shouda? And since when did they became friends?" Yuu asked.

"Dunno. But I do you know that opposites attract," Anna said with a grin.

"Yeah, Kokoro Yome is a joker and all that cheerful, lively, and doesn't really care of how people think about him," Kitsuneme started.

"And Sumire Shouda is a girl with some issues with her all whining and stuff. She cares about her looks when Koko obviously doesn't, even if he goes to school with ragged clothes," Yuu said with a snicker.

"You're wrong," Mikan said. They turned to stare at her confusedly.

"Koko DOES care about his looks when it comes to the girl she likes but the part that he doesn't give a damn about what the other people think about him is obviously true," she said.

"Yeah, now that I think about it. Back in the America, Koko just went to a dance with a shirt and some black pants but now, he's wearing a white tux," Nonoko said.

"KOKO LIKES SUMIRE SHOUDA?" Yuu, Kitsuneme, Anna, and Ruka exclaimed. Mikan smirked and finished her food while Nonoko just grinned at them.

"That's SO not true," Kitsuneme mumbled.

"The day that our dearest Koko will like the gossip witch, Sumire Shouda, will be the day when I see a pig giving birth to puppies," Ruka said. Everyone burst laughing at what he said but Ruka just stared at them.

"What's so funny?"

"N-N-Nothing!" Kitsuneme said between his laughs. Ruka turned to his best friend but he saw him chuckling with the Ice Queen and Mikan.

"Oh, would you please shut it."

They stopped and finished eating. They continued to chat as Hotaru got her Baka Gun and pointed it to Ruka under the table.

"Go dance with her," she whispered.

"What?" Ruka whispered back.

"Mikan also wants to dance with you but don't you dare make her ask you, that would be really shameful to you," she said.

Ruka nodded and asked Mikan if she would dance with him. She accepted and Natsume was again filled in jealousy but he's a bit relieved because he knew that his best friend was the one who's dancing with Mikan, not some other drunken dude or that Tsubasa or Youichi.

"Hotaru told me that you want to dance with me, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Mikan asked. Ruka stared at her impassive face and he's wishing that he could turn it to a bright happy face. He looked down and his blood was slowly spreading on his face.

"I-I s-saw you dancing with Andou-san earlier so... yeah," he nervously said. Mikan gave him a smile and he could swear that he could have melted at the sight of her but he held his ground firm and returned her smile.

"You know, thank you the other day," Mikan said.

"Huh?"

"Back in the music room, when you found me playing the piano."

"Oh, t-that's n-nothing," Ruka stammered. They danced in the two whole songs and they went back to their table only to find it empty. Hotaru suddenly appeared and Mikan asked her where'd she go.

"Bathroom," she simply answered. Ruka felt a little bit guilty for not dancing with his partner so he led her to the dance floor. Hotaru didn't protest anymore because she saw a bunch of guys ready to crowd her.

"See ya later, Mikan-chan," Ruka waved at her while Hotaru merely nodded. Mikan was left alone in the table and she saw a lot of guys heading to her table so she quickly walked away from the gym. She went to the music room and eyed all the music instruments.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Mikan's POV**

I eyed a violin, I tried to play a violin before and I liked it but I like piano and guitar the most. I went to the grand piano in the middle of the room and I gently remove the black cloth that was covering it. I lifted the wooden cover of the keyboard. I sat on the black leather bench and gently touched the keys.

_~5 years ago~_

_"I wonder how can she cope from this."_

_"She doesn't deserve this, poor girl. Having her mother dead but she's lucky that she's alive and her father will surely take care of her."_

_Those were the things that I've heard when I woke up in the hospital. At first, I didn't know how did I got here but the events that I've seen before I passed out played in my head like a movie. I remembered when our car crashed in a truck. Our car stumbled backwards and that was when mom told me to go, to stay away from the car. Then, our car.. i-it exploded...! With mom inside!_

_"You should be happy that you have your father on your side. I'm sorry," a nurse said. Worry and sadness stretched across on her face and I couldn't help but flinch._

_"You were in comatose for 3 weeks and you just woke up. I'm really sorry about your mom," the nurse added. I felt my eyes stung and my tears flowed on my cheeks. _

_"Don't cry... your dad will be here tomorrow," the nurse reassured me. She gently wiped away my tears like my mom used... used to do. I cried harder and she let me._

_"Shuuushhh... Just let it out," she said placidly. _

My mom died when we thought of giving dad a dinner because he was working overtime. But father doesn't deserve that! He doesn't care at all! He's a bastard!

I covered the piano again and stood up. I grabbed a guitar lying innocently on the ground, separate from the other guitars. I sat on the bench of the piano and positioned the guitar. Soon enough, I was letting all of my emotions out while strumming the guitar.

_**I always needed time on my own**_  
_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**_  
_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_  
_**And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_  
_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When you're gone**_  
_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_  
_**When you're gone**_  
_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**When you're gone**_  
_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_  
_**The day and make it ok**_  
_**I miss you**_

I have my eye closed and I didn't bother to open it when I heard someone playing another guitar. I knew that he/she didn't meant any harm because if he/she did, he/she would be attacking me now. Our music blended together, perfectly. Too perfect for me that it somehow nostalgic.

_**I've never felt this way before**_  
_**Everything that I do reminds me of you**_  
_**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**_  
_**And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do**_

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_  
_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When you're gone**_  
_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_  
_**And when you're gone**_  
_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**And when you're gone**_  
_**The words I need to hear to always get me through**_  
_**The day and make it ok**_  
_**I miss you**_

**End of Mikan's POV**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Natsume's POV**

I was right here by your side, always. But the problem is you won't even look at me. You don't want to look at me. I don't want to see you suffering because of the burden of your past that you decided to keep hidden in your heart. If... If you only look at me, you will find out that you have a shoulder to lean on when you are having a hard time. Mikan, please hear me out.

I strummed the guitar and it blended with hers. I stared at her face, her eyes closed and I knew that she's refusing to let her tears out. Why? I'm here... Mikan.

_**We were made for each other**_  
_**Out here forever**_  
_**I know we were, yeah**_

_**And all I ever wanted was for you to know**_  
_**Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul**_  
_**I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah**_

_**When you're gone**_  
_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_  
_**And when you're gone**_  
_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

_**And when you're gone**_  
_**All the words I need to hear will always get me through**_  
_**The day and make it ok**_  
_**I miss you**_

She finished the song and I stopped playing with a final strum in my guitar. She opened her eyes and gasped softly when she saw me. I snorted and raised my eyebrow on her.

"What?"

"You... I didn't know that you're the one who's playing the guitar," she said.

"So you know that I know how to play? 'Coz I'm sure that it's the first question that you're going to ask," I said. She stood up and placed the guitar where it supposed to go. I also put the guitar away and she walked to the balcony. I followed her and she was looking at the starry night.

"What's up?"

"Nothing," she mumbled. I didn't buy it and I looked away in disappointment. Why she wouldn't trust me? We already knew each other for several months now and I started... liking her. I sighed and also turned my gaze to the stars. I glanced at her and I caught her stare on me.

"What?" I asked.

"Natsume... why are you so cold towards the others?" she asked. I don't know what to say because her question caught me off guard. I gulped and averted my gaze from her but I froze when she suddenly touched my face with both of her palms. I unconsciously stared at her big, beautiful hazel orbs as she stared back on my crimson ones.

"It's because... I don't want to hurt them and... I also don't want to be hurt," I said absentmindedly. I was surprised when I finally processed the things that I blurted out and tried to look away but I was too caught gazing on her eyes.

"I know that feeling," she said softly with a sad smile. I looked at her face, from her forehead to her perfect nose and to her red, thin lips. And the next thing I knew, I was inching forward to her while she did the same. It came to millimeters, and my lips brushed on hers. And I finally crashed my lips on her.

**End of Natsume's POV**

. . .

. . .

. . .

**Mikan's POV**

The kiss was sweet, and gentle. My first ever kiss. And it was with my first crush, my first true best friend, my first enemy, and my first love. He pulled away while gazing my eyes with love and happiness and I knew that I was showing the same. He suddenly muttered something that made me gasp.

"Little Miss Polka."

He looked away and I made him look at me. I stared right through his gorgeous crimson eyes and stare back but his eyes were a bit sad and regretful.

"What if that Little Miss Polka of yours is alive? What if I say that... that she's standing in front of you?"

* * *

... sorry for the cliffhanger =((

,. but it made the story more exciting... so review? onegai...

the song: "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	13. How We First Met

Hello guys! This is the new chapter of One Blazing Love. Thanks for those who read this and I hope you'll drop a review. Thanks for your reviews ;) It really made me happy that you like this story :D I also have another story The Broken Pieces Left. My two other stories that are completed, I'll Win Your Heart, and If It's Not Just Too Late. ^^

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_It is better for a girl to sleep a hundred years and be kissed and awakened by the right prince, then to stay awake and be kissed a hundred times by the wrong frog._

* * *

**~5 Years Ago~**

**Normal POV**

A 10 year old brunette was walking aimlessly to the streets. She had a small backpack and her hair was on pigtails. It was Mikan Sakura. The sky was black and a gust of wind hit her causing her hair to sway in the cold night.

Her mom just passed away and she was discharged from the hospital after 3 weeks and she also met Youichi Hijiri in the park near that hospital. She went home and his father was furious and saddened by the fact that his wife had passed away. He blamed her for Yuka's death and he was always scolding her for the simple mistakes that she had done. She couldn't bear the pain anymore so she decided to run away from home.

"Why do you have to leave me, mommy?" the brunette asked. Her eyes were brimming in tears and was threatening to fall when suddenly there was a grunt that she heard.

"Huh?" she looked around and saw no one. She got scared because she realized that she was the only one walking in the streets. She began to shake a little so she braced herself.

"Such a crybaby," a voice said. She turned around and saw a handsome boy at her age. He had messy, raven hair and unique, crimson eyes. She stared at his eyes and found it very gorgeous.

"Oi, little girl," an irritated voiced called. She looked at the boy in surprise and pointed a finger on him.

"Who are you?" she asked in her shaky voice.

"I should be the one asking that. You're just a little brat so why are you here? What are you doing wandering around in streets?" he asked. She found him really annoying now because he talked to her like he was some kind of genius who was talking to a 3 year old girl. She glared at him but the boy didn't find it that scary because in fact, he found it really cute.

"Why should I tell you? I bet you're also 10 year old like me so what are you doing here?" she asked, knitting her eyebrows. The boy looked at her from head to toe and noticed that her dress was one of the expensive clothes that he had seen.

"I ran away," he simply answered. The girl was shocked at first and then her face showed confusion.

"Why?" she asked. The raven haired boy squinted his eyes on her before sighing. He went to a tree and Mikan followed. He climbed and Mikan was surprised.

"Why on earth are you climbing that tree? What if you fall?" she said. The boy just grunted and his eyes were showing amusement.

"What? You can't tell me the things that I can or can't do," he retorted back. Mikan muttered a 'annoying brat' under her breathe and stayed under the tree while the boy sat on one of the branches.

"What's your name?" Mikan asked, head tilted on one side. The boy looked at her like he was debating to trust her or not. He didn't really like giving his name to the people that he didn't even know so he decided he wouldn't.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked, one of his eyebrows raised. The girl pouted and the boy blushed a little. He just hid it under his raven bangs and he was also thinking what was with the sudden warm feeling that overcame him.

"Then, I will not going to tell you my name too!" Mikan said childishly.

"Did I ask you?" the boy shot back. The girl narrowed her hazel eyes on him but he just smirked at her which made her angry. She turned to walk away but didn't see the big root which caught her feet. She fell and she didn't know that her pink skirt flipped. She immediately stood up and looked at the crimson eyed boy to see if he saw that. She blushed tenfold when he saw him chuckling. That meant he saw her tripped!

"W-what's so funny?" she yelled in frustration. The boy didn't stopped but his laughs died down. He finally turned to her after a couple of minutes of laughing. His eyes were twinkling in amusement and he looked like he was going to laugh again.

"Nice undies, POL-KA-DOTS," he said, emphasizing each syllables. Mikan's pink face became bloody red and she started to shake. Her fists on her sides were shaking and her brown locks were covering her face. She stared at Natsume with furious eyes but he was just smirking at her deranged state.

"I HATE YOU! YOU BLOODY PERVERTED SHORT EYEBROWS," she shouted. There was a vein that popped out on the smirking boy and he started to emit a dark aura. Mikan didn't back off and they started a glaring contest.

Glare.

Silence.

Whooooshhh.

SPLASH!

The whole glaring contest was cut by the sudden continuous of water droplets falling from the sky. It was raining and Mikan was beginning to get wet so she went under the shade of the tree. The raven haired boy looked at the girl and he climbed off the tree. He took her hand that made her startled.

"I saw a small house near this street. I think we can use that for a while because by the looks of it, this rain will not gonna stop anytime soon," he said. The girl nodded with a red face. The boy's hand was startlingly warm even if it was starting to get cold because of the rain. They both ran to the house that the boy saw earlier. When they arrived, they saw a small cabin and they quickly went in. They didn't see anybody so they assumed that it was abandoned.

"When do you think the rain is gonna stop?" Mikan asked. The boy looked outside and then turned to look at her.

"Maybe after an hour," he said.

"Oh."

Mikan sat on the slightly cold floor at the corner and the boy was across from her. She stared at him while he was looking away. His face was kinda familiar but she was sure that she hadn't met him anywhere before. His raven hair was slightly wet and so his black shirt. He was wearing black sneakers and a pair of blue jeans. Suddenly, he averted his crimson eyes on her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she quickly looked on the floor like it was the most interesting thing at the moment.

"_Little Miss Polka_," he called. Mikan was filled in rage when he called her that nickname. She glared at him but he didn't seemed to be affected at all.

"_Short EyeBrows_," she hissed. He twitched but let that one to slide for that time.

"Why are you wandering around here?" he asked with an impassive face. Mikan stared at him with saddened eyes.

"I also... ran away from home. But I couldn't call it 'home' now because my mother is dead," she said in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry," the boy said. But Mikan just smiled at him and waved it off.

"Why did you ran away?" the boy asked.

"My dad... he is blaming me for my mommy's death. He said that I'm the reason why mommy isn't here with us. He said that I just bring misfortune in my family. He said that he... hates me and doesn't want me in our family anymore," Mikan told him. Fresh, salty tears poured on her face and the boy was kinda guilty for asking that question. He moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It's not your fault," he reassured.

"She saved me. Our car exploded when...," she trailed off when another wave of sadness and guiltiness hit her.

"Shhh," Natsume hugged her and she tensed up at first but quickly relaxed after a moment and cried all her heart's out. The boy smoothed her honey brown hair as he asked her, "Do you want to know why I ran away?"

Mikan slightly nodded her head so he continued.

"My parents own a large company. I'm their first son and they want me to be perfect in all things which is impossible even if I'm already a genius," he said. Mikan giggled and muttered a 'arrogant brat'. "It kinda suffocates me because at home, my dad is always asking me how'd I do in school and my mom wants me to be engaged with someone whom I don't even know."

He paused and Mikan lifted her head to see his expression. He had this pained expression so it also saddened her. She rested her head on his shoulder and caressed the boy's hand. Her hand was cold because of the weather but the boy liked it.

"I did everything to make them pleased with my work but I rarely hear a 'good job' from them," he said. He sighed and looked at the girl on his shoulder.

"I know that they are just like that because they want the best for you. But at the same time, it is sad to know that they rarely praise all the things that you've done just to make them proud of you," Mikan said softly. The boy smiled at her and she was stunned by his smile. He didn't smile since the moment they met, except from the laughing part.

"You should smile often," she suddenly blurted out. Realizing what did she just said, she blushed crimson red and so did Natsume.

"H-How about sleeping now?" he suggested. Mikan nodded and she was fast asleep on the boy's shoulder. His head was rested on Mikan's head as he also fell into dreamland.

The boy was Natsume Hyuuga. He was the son of one of the largest companies in the world. He didn't tell his name to Mikan because he doesn't know if he should trust anybody that he doesn't know.

* * *

The sun peered through the window of the cabin that woke the two kids inside. Mikan lazily opened her eyes as she adjusted her sight to her surroundings. Natsume did the same and he slowly stood up. Mikan followed and they went out of the cabin.

"Where are you going?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know. But maybe I can stay in my cousin's house," Mikan replied.

"Hn."

"How about you? Do you have any place to go to?" Mikan asked. Natsume looked at the blue sky that was once pitch black.

"I'm going to stay at my best friend's house for a while," he answered.

They started walking when suddenly Mikan remembered something so she halted. Natsume too stopped and turned to look at her.

"What happened?"

"I forgot that I don't know where's the house of my cousin," she confesses while smiling sheepishly at Natsume.

"Do you know you cousin's address?" Natsume asked, stuffing his hands on his jeans.

"I know but I don't know where to find it," Mikan explained.

"We just have to ask some people here," Natsume said.

"Then... maybe we can go to my cousin's house tomorrow?" she asked,

"Yeah, maybe. If we get lucky, this night might be good," Natsume said.

"We are going to stay at the cabin then if we're going tomorrow?" Mikan asked.

"Yeah," Natsume answered.

They began walking when they heard a growl. Mikan blushed and Natsume smirked at her.

"Hungry?" he asked. Mikan nodded and they went to a store to buy something. It was a good thing that they have money with them and so they went to a store and bought two taiyaki. They began eating it and Mikan smiled in delight.

"This is so delicious!" she beamed. Natsume nodded and let out a small smile.

They finished eating it and they walked into streets after drawing a map so they could go back to their small cabin. Natsume and Mikan asked some people until it was already sunset. They were tired and they sat on the concrete.

"Now, I know where to find Ko-kun!" Mikan squealed in happiness. Natsume shook his head and stared at the brunette.

"You wasted my time for finding your cousin's address," he said. Mikan pouted and inside Natsume found it really adorable as a blush creep on his cheeks that he had to lower down his head so Mikan wouldn't be able to see.

"Mou! You're so mean! You're the one who said that you're going to help me. Oh! You said that you have a best friend, so who's he?" Mikan asked. Natsume sighed and averted his gaze on the full moon. His skin was bathed in the moonlight and Mikan just realized how handsome he really was but she dismissed that thought and accused herself for being a psycho for thinking about that.

"His name is Ruka and I've known him since we were 3 years old. Our parents were childhood friends and so we are," Natsume told her.

"Ko-kun is so cheerful like me and always grinning, and I also have another cousin. She's Noko-chan and those two cousins of mine really cares for me," Mikan said thoughtfully.

"Why are you so cheerful? I mean, you already have problems but... that smile is always stamped on your face," Natsume said. Mikan gazed at him and smiled.

"Because I want to be remembered as a girl who always smiles even when her heart is broken and the girl who could brighten up your day even if... even if she couldn't brighten up her own," Mikan said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Natsume stared at her for a couple of minutes before standing up.

"Where did you get that quote, huh? You are 80 percent uglier when you're sad and crying so," Natsume turned around to face her, "you should smile often."

Mikan looked at him for a second before standing up too. She smiled at him and she pinched his cheeks.

"Ow. That hurts," Natsume said with a fake irritation in his voice which failed miserably because Mikan could see that he was amused.

"You should also smile often too so I'll also smile for you," she said. Natsume finally let out a smile to her as she returned it with a big one. Suddenly, a pair of hands gripped Mikan's shoulder and she gasped in surprise.

"What the heck!" Natsume boomed. He was cornered by two older kids who were grinning maniacally to them. One was still holding Mikan as she struggled to break free.

"Leave her alone! What do you want anyway?" Natsume shouted angrily. The guy who was holding Mikan turned to him and got a pocket knife. Natsume's eyes widened and he struggled hard to the two boys who were now holding him too.

"Give me your money and I'll let the two of you go," the one who was holding Mikan said.

"Fine!" Natsume agreed without second thoughts. He held the money to them and they took it. They let them go but Natsume was so angry at them so he kick one of them on a spot that men don't want to be kick and he also bit the other one. He held Mikan's hand as they quickly ran to their small cabin.

Mikan panted hard and so did Natsume. They slid down on the floor and catch their breaths. Unbeknownst to them, the three older kids managed to follow them.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Done! the next part of their past will be revealed next chapter~

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	14. Losing You

The continuation for the past that Mikan and Natsume have shared...

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx: Thanks for reading my stories! Most of your reviews are the first one in every chapter of my stories:D I'm glad you like my fanfics ^^

akadabra-kaching: Hi! Thanks for reading this story and for reviewing :D! Btw, Natsume doesn't have a twin in this story. Sorry if this made you confused but Natsume, Youichi, and Tsubasa are connected to Mikan's past. No Natsume's twin

natsumeslover: Thanks for you review! No, they don't have alices here :D

Thanks for those reviews that you sent me!

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_I've heard too many promises already and I got tired watching them break before my very eyes._

* * *

**Continuation... **

**~5 years ago~**

**Normal POV**

It was already night time and the sun had already set few hour ago. The rustling of the leaves could be heard. The wind outside was slightly cold because the winter was already approaching so the laves of the trees were slowly falling off.

The ten-year-olds could see the illuminating half moon in the pitch black sky. A sigh escaped from the brunette's lips as her companion continued to glance over her every now and then. They were tired because of the running that they did a while ago when they encountered the three older kids who took their money and who tried to hurt them.

Mikan was sitting in an Indian style with her legs criss-crossed to each other as she put her hand where her heart is located. She wanted to take a nap but she couldn't because of the things that happened a while ago.

"Short eyebrows," she called out. The raven haired boy beside her twitched in annoyance but he listened to her anyway. "Do you think they are already gone?"

Natsume stared at her for a moment before standing up and quietly moved beside the window. He scanned the area around their cabin and found nothing, except from the other houses nearby, which was a quite few by the way, and the bushes and trees that were planted near them. He came back to Mikan's side again and told her, "I think so."

"But how sure are you? What if they come back here and slash our heads off?" Mikan asked. She's nervous inside, very very nervous, but she tried to maintain her composure so she wouldn't worry Natsume.

"I don't think they were able to catch up with us earlier so quit worrying because you're going to get older if you keep it up," he said. Inside, he was blaming himself because Mikan also got caught in the trouble earlier and he couldn't afford getting her in those issues and then failed to save her butt out there.

"But-," she was but off by the loud growl that echoed in the cabin. Natsume tried not to laugh his butt of but failed when a few snickers was heard by the embarrassed Mikan.

"I...I-I'm hungry," she admitted. Her face was flushed and she was trying to avert her gaze from Natsume. She whipped her head to him when she saw him stand up and headed to the front door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, nervous. Just the thought of her being alone in the cabin was enough to send her a shiver on her spine.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of being alone?" Natsume teased.

"But what if-," she was cut off again but this time Natsume was the one who butt in.

"If you're worrying about those morons then don't because we didn't see them around, right? And second, about the money? Here," he held up a couple of coins and a few paper money. Mikan stared at him incredulously.

Natsume, as if reading her mind, spoke up, "You didn't actually think that I will give those idiots all of my money now, did you?"

"B-But how?"

"I put some these inside of my shoes," he answered nonchalantly. Mikan grimaced and scooted away from him.

"Disgusting," she muttered. Natsume made a face and gave her a cold stare.

"Be grateful that I actually thought about you. I could just leave you here so I can buy my food," he said. Mikan's eyes widened and she quickly showed him her puppy-dog-eyes that seemed to work with him.

_This girl is really getting in my nerves_, he thought. He tried not to look to those eyes but failed.

"Fine. I'll buy you taiyaki but make sure you're going to stay here. Who knows what would you do when we are in the streets. You might got into trouble and failed to save yourself.," he said in a strict voice. Mikan mocked a salute on him before happily nodding. Then, her expression changed. Natsume was about to yanked the door open but halted when he felt a tug on his shirt.

He turned to Mikan and his heart almost clenched to the sight. Her eyes were showed worries and fear and her face just displayed how much she was distraught about something.

"Come back. As soon as possible," she said with a hint of pleading in her voice. "Perverted short eyebrows," she added with a smile on her face.

Natsume didn't know when, why, and how but the next thing he knew, he was blurting things that he couldn't believe that he was actually saying.

"I'll come back here as soon as I can so don't worry, Polka-Dots. You're more uglier with that gloomy aura of yours," he teased. He brought his hands on her cheeks and he inwardly smirked when he noticed the sudden increase of temperature of Mikan's face. He found out that he was not the only one who was affected by their presence.

"I'll protect you... And I'm going to save you whenever you're in trouble."

_So always smile for me_, Nsstume added in his thoughts.

_**Remember all the things we wanted**_  
_**Now all our memories they're haunted**_  
_**We were always meant to say goodbye**_

_**Even with our fists held high**_  
_**It never would've worked out right**_  
_**We were never meant for do or die**_

* * *

Mikan was bored to death as she waited anxiously for Natsume to come back. She rummaged her backpack only to find her friggin' mp3 just now! She quickly plugged the earphones on and started humming along the songs.

Unknown to her, three shadows could be seen plotting their plan for them. Two of them were snickering maniacally but the other one could only shook his head in disapproval. He couldn't believe that he was caught into this mess. They were the ones who took Natsume and Mikan's money and even tried to hurt them. Not that they have any choice anyway.

They were orphaned since they were kids and they were picked up by a drug dealer. He was their boss and they were being feed and sheltered by him so they couldn't disobeyed him. They were ordered to bring money to him and at first, they were fine with it but soon all of it changed.

Their boss wasn't satisfied with the money that they were bringing in. They have to begged for those money but their efforts had gone to waste and now they left no choice but to steal or threaten people.

"Are you sure about this, Shou?" he asked one of his companion. The dark haired teen just smirked at him and went to the cabin, acting sneaky so he wouldn't be notice by the neighbors. The other two followed him with two medium containers of gasoline in tow. They dumped it around the dark, small cabin.

"Ready?" Shou picked out his lighter. He lightened a flame and tossed it to the cabin which immediately turned to flames.

"Let's go!" he said before running off.

**_I didn't want us to burn out_**  
**_I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop_**

**_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_**  
**_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_**  
**_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_**  
**_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_**

* * *

Mikan smelled something... like something was burning. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, she saw the roof slowly eaten by the fire. She quickly stood up, forgetting the mp3 player that lying on the floor with her backpack. She made a run for the front door but before she could even turn the knob, a wood fell.

She trembled slightly when the thought of herself being locked up alone with the fire quickly spreading out because the cabin was made out of wood. And it could be easily ashen out by the flame! She couldn't calm herself and a sudden thought struck her. She noticed that there was a back door and immediately ran to there.

But luck wasn't on her side as a few more woods were caught in fire and crumbling down. It made her slow down and mostly because she couldn't fight the smoke that coming to her nose. She coughed a few times before it turned into a violent one.

She was persistent, even if she couldn't breath normally right now... she should fight it and be alive. _Short eyebrows, _she thought, _he would come back so I have to stay strong. Mikan get a hold!_

After a few stumbling, coughs, and sweats, she finally opened the back door. She let out the breath that she was holding a while ago before her vision went blurry. _NO! You shouldn't pass out now Mikan! He will come back! Just a few more minutes,_ she thought.

_**Looking at you makes it harder**_  
_**But I know that you'll find another**_  
_**That doesn't always make you want to cry**_

_**Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in**_  
_**Perfect couldn't keep this love alive**_  
_**You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go**_

* * *

Natsume was nearly running towards the cabin. He was held up by a lot of costumers who were buying to the store. He also dropped a few coins and he needed to pick it up. He noticed that Mikan had come to love chocolate taiyaki, so did he.

He didn't know why but he had taken a liking to her even for just the 48-hours that they've been together. He found her very adorable, innocent, and... caring. He wouldn't admit that out loud, of course. He had a high IQ for his own good but when it comes to her, everything just went black and he couldn't grasp the words to say so instead, he would just tease her nonstop.

He wondered why would her father blame her, a kid who was innocent for her own good and who was still grieving for her mother's death. He was saddened by the fact that Mikan was forced to run away from her house because of his father.

_**I want you to know that it doesn't matter**_  
_**Where we take this road someone's gotta go**_  
_**And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better**_  
_**But I want you to move on so I'm already gone**_

His thought were broke by the sound of sirens that he heard not far away from where he was. His eyes widened when he realized that the firetrucks were coming to the direction where their small cabin was. He broke into sprint, dropping the chocolate taiyaki in the process.

His heart was thumping hard and his throat felt like it was burning. He could feel his own heart rampaging in its own cage, his eyes stung because of the cold air. But he didn't care because all he cared was to go to the cabin as fast as he could.

Everything became blurry to Natsume and he didn't realize that his eyes were already filled with painful, hot tears that freely flowed in his cheeks. He's the type who doesn't show emotions easily but he couldn't help it. His feet was rooted on the ground as he tried to gasp the air that he needed before running towards the cabin which was being slowly being consumed by the flames.

He tried to run straight to the cabin but blocked by some firefighters. Almost all of the people in the neighborhood were awoke by the commotion outside. They were scared that the fire might also spread and includes their houses.

"LET ME IN!" Natsume struggled free from the man's hold but he couldn't.

**_I'm already gone, already gone_**  
**_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_**  
**_I'm already gone, already gone_**  
**_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_**

**_Already gone, already gone, already gone_**  
**_Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_**

"The fire couldn't be put out until dawn. It's spreading continuously," one of them said. Natsume heard it, and that means in a few minutes it would be done but he couldn't wait because he could make the scream that Mikan was probably trying to scream now. _NATSUME!_

"THERE IS A GIRL IN THERE! GET HER OUT!" Natsume yelled. The other were shocked. They didn't know that someone was there, they could have just ignore the cabin but it was not that small after all. The fire could still spread out and even the other houses could be damaged also.

"Go in there," a man told his co-worker. Natsume didn't stop fighting back because he still wanted to save Mikan. But after all the struggles, he found out it was futile so he stopped and let his tears fall down and run down on his cheeks.

"Young man, I'm sorry. I-If we knew, we didn't waste any time so to save her first before putting the fire out," the man who was holding him said to him.

"S-She's... She's so fragile... Please.. Let her out," Natsume pleaded. The man didn't realize that he was already tearing a bit because of the kid in his arms. He could tell that the girl inside the cabin was important for him.

"We will do out best... what we can to save her," the man promised. Nastume could only nod and slumped down on the grass. Not long after, a man came rushing to the other firefighters. Natsume knew that he was the one who had gone into the cabin so he quickly ran to him.

_**Remember all the things we wanted**_  
_**Now all our memories they're haunted**_  
_**We were always meant to say goodbye**_

"What happened to the girl? Where is she?" he asked frantically. The man had his head downcast and Natsume didn't acknowledge that sign. He simply shook the man as his tears kept falling.

"She didn't survived. I'm sorry."

Natsume stopped, and not only him because it felt like everything stopped. That girl... she became his friend and he started treasuring her in the short period of time they spent together and now, he would just hear that she's... she's dead?

**_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_**  
**_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_**  
**_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_**  
**_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_**

**_I'm already gone, already gone_**  
**_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_**  
**_I'm already gone, already gone_**  
**_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_**

"You're lying!"

He bolted to the cabin which was only half ashes. The others failed to stop him. He quickly scanned the cabin and he found no one. She's not dead but... she's missing. His knees buckled and he started pounding the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**~Present~**

Natsume's eyes are widen in shock. His body trembles while he's staring into Mikan's hazel eyes.

"That can't be..," he murmured. Mikan holds his shaking hand and put it on her face.

"I know, it's really hard to believe but I'm alive. I was saved...," she said.

"It can't be... She was missing for almost 5 years now," he said.

"Then tell me Nastume... why do I know 'short eyebrows' and 'little miss polka'? The chocolate taiyaki... and when we asked for help in finding my cousin's house. And the small cabin where we stayed at," she asked.

Natsume blinks back the tears that are threatening to fall down. He can't stand Mikan who is crying in front of him now and he will not be able to stand it more if he will also break down.

"How?" he asked. "How? How were you saved from the fire?"

"Someone helped me," Mikan replied.

"And that was me," a familiar masculine voice was heard by them and they turned around to find the midnight blue haired lad staring at them.

_To be continued..._

* * *

DONE! Next chapter will reveal a lot more answers to everyone's questions! Stay tune :D

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	15. Letting Go

New chapter of One Blazing Love! The continuation of their Mikan, Natsume, and ?'s past! Be ready to reveal the truth behind.

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx , BeArOcKpRiNxEsS , natsumeslover : The guy who saved Mikan will be revealed in this chapter! Thanks for your reviews!

Hyuugacin , Karate Queenie , natsumikanluverization697 , Msdgirl : Thanks for the compliments and for your reviews!

Cinderpaw11 : The song in the last chapter is "Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson. Thanks for your review!

I also have three other stories, I hope you read those. Thanks for reading my stories people!

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_I hate to see the one I love happy with somebody else, but I surely hate it more to see the one i love unhappy with me._

* * *

_Recap: _

_Natsume's eyes are widen in shock. His body trembles while he's staring into Mikan's hazel eyes._

_"That can't be..," he murmured. Mikan holds his shaking hand and put it on her face._

_"I know, it's really hard to believe but I'm alive. I was saved...," she said._

_"It can't be... She was missing for almost 5 years now," he said._

_"Then tell me Nastume... why do I know 'short eyebrows' and 'little miss polka'? The chocolate taiyaki... and when we asked for help in finding my cousin's house. And the small cabin where we stayed at," she asked._

_Natsume blinked back the tears that are threatening to fall down. He can't stand Mikan who is crying in front of him now and he will not be able to stand it more if he will also break down._

_"How?" he asked. "How? How were you saved from the fire?"_

_"Someone helped me," Mikan replied._

_"And that was me," a familiar masculine voice was heard by them and they turned around to find the midnight blue haired lad staring at them._

_End of recap..._

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

A lad with midnight blue hair and azure eyes who has a tattoo under his left eye stepped out of the shadows. Mikan's eyes widened in surprise and so did Natsume's. Before the two of them could even utter a word, Tsubasa beat them to it.

"I already knew you since the day I transfered to the class MoonLight. I've heard that there was a brunette named Mikan Sakura who transfered to that class. I was shocked at first and decided to confirm if that Mikan Sakura and the one that I know are just the same person. And when I found out that my assumption was right, I left the class BlackRose and requested to transfer into the MoonLight class," Tsubasa explained.

Mikan stares at him with eyes full of shock, and happiness while Tsubasa also stares at her. Natsume is still in the state of surprise; there are so many things that are happening now and he doesn't know if he can take it anymore.

"... T-That means... you're the one who I've met before, on my first day here in Gakuen," Mikan said. Her eyes are brimming with tears. She didn't know that everything will be like this. If she just knew, she will not attend this dance. Her mind is in chaos; it's too much for her to handle.

As if her life wasn't complicated and miserable enough, these things are also happening to her. She just wanted to watch Natsume, her friend back then, from afar, not for him to know that they really have a connection with each other. She just wanted to know who saved her from the fire, not to actually let him be mixed up with the terrible life she's having.

"H-How come? They were putting out the fire and one of them even went into the cabin to check on her. And he sa-said that there was no one... no one inside the cabin, so... how... how did you save her?" Natsume asked in a soft voice but Tsubasa and Mikan heard it. Natsume's fists are clenched in his sides as he refuses to look to either the two of his companions.

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**~Five Years Ago~**

**~Tsubasa's POV~**

I was furious. Beyond furious! Kaname Sonou, my best friend became my ex-best friend because he was just too much. He was so playful and carefree but that was not I was angry about. When we were five years old, he came over to my house and broke an expensive vase. And he kept silent until the blame was put on me! My mother got mad because it was a possession from her great-grandmother and it was priceless. When we were seven, we were playing basketball and he got hurt because I accidentally pushed him. I was lectured by the teacher because of that.

There were a lot of things that happened between us that made me really angry. But I couldn't just hate him and ignore him; he was my best friend for crying out loud. We were best buddies, in computer games, in school works, and in playing pranks to others. Or so I thought.

I thought we were best friends but I found out that I was the only one who was thinking like that. Ka-, no, Sonou proved me wrong.

Earlier when I was passing by the basketball court, I tried to approach him but he was being the center of the crowd at that time so I just walked away. He was the captain of our elementary basketball while I was just one of the audience. During these days, we seemed to be distant from each other. Or more like he was being_ in_ the crowd while I was _out_ of the circle of his friends.

I planned to talk to him and when I did, all I've got was one simple sentence that broke the friendship between us.

_"You're not popular and good enough to be my friend, and you thought I'm your best friend?"_

Nice, right? I never thought that the Kaname Sonou that I knew before will change just because of his rank in our campus' popularity. We've been through a lot together and there were also moments that we really did, or rather _I_ really did enjoy.

So I was walking in the darkness but a full moon seemed like guiding me through my path. I continued to walk through the empty streets which had a few people in it hours ago. I turned around the corner and I felt my legs getting heavy. I didn't rest even a bit because after that exchange of Sonou and I earlier, I punched him and immediately left.

Truth to be told, he was one of the important people in my life but it changed. People change so do the lives.

I trudged with my heavy legs and my droopy eyes. I was getting sleepy so I sat on the sidewalk, there were no cars anyway. A tired sigh had escaped my lips and I looked up to the sky. Before my eyes could even close, I heard a muffled scream nearby. And then I smelt smoke and that was when my eyes shot open. I stood up, I knew something was burning and my instincts were telling me to find out what was it.

I ran to where I heard the second scream. It seemed like a couple of families were now awake, I didn't know why though, it could be because of the scream or the smell of something burning. My legs were getting more heavier every minute but I needed to get there fast.

My azure eyes were met by a blazing fire which was spreading throughout a small cabin. The front door was burned in half and by the looks of it, I couldn't possibly get in there without getting second or third degree burns. I rushed to the back of the cabin and I saw a door that was started to get eaten by the fire.

I kicked the door open and my eyes widened when it felt like I just hit someone. When I got in, I didn't see anyone and then when I was about to get out, I saw a brunette lying on the ground. Oopps... Must be the one I hit and she fell unconscious. I mentally hit forehead and then I remembered that we were going to be burned here any second if we didn't get out of here.

I brought her into my arms and she was neither light or heavy. I carried her outside and ran across the street. I knew the hospital near here, it was just a couple of blocks here and I could bring her there.

I arrived at the hospital and they quickly led her into the emergency room. I stayed outside, sitting on the chair. My lungs felt like burning because of the running and my heart felt like it was going to explode anytime now because of anxiety. My legs felt wobbly and cold sweats trickled on my forehead. I leaned my head on the wall and clasped my hands on my lap.

What if the girl had already died because she filled her lungs with smoke? What if she didn't survive? Oh, no. What had gotten into me that I even thought of running towards that cabin?

I checked my wristwatch and found out that it was almost eleven. My jaw dropped open; my mom will probably kill me if I didn't get into the house fast!

I went to the front desk and told the two nurses there that I need to go home.

"Do you know who was that girl that you've brought here, young man?" a nurse who was maybe in her mid-twenties' asked me. I shook my head and the nurses looked at each other.

"Then, where did you find her?" the second nurse asked.

"I was just walking around and I heard a scream. I ran where the scream came from and I found a small cabin that was burning. I got to the back door and found her unconscious," I said and then added to my mind, 'because I accidentally hit her head because of the door that I kicked'.

"You sure are a great hero because do you know that if you didn't get that girl here fast, she probably died there," the nurse told me in a sad and thankful tone.

"Alright, you may go home now young man. I'll contact her relatives if she had any," the other nurse said with a smile.

"I'll go back tomorrow," I said hastily. I have to say sorry to that girl for hitting her and I need make sure if she's fine.

"Okay. And be careful when you go home," the nurse said. She waved goodbye and I also bid goodbye to her.

I walked to the empty cold streets all the way home. Good thing I knew those streets or I probably got lost if not.

"Tsubasa Andou! Why are you so late?" my mother boomed. I sighed and looked at her seriously. She knitted her eyebrows before crouching down to my level.

"Tell me what's wrong honey," she gently said. Wow. Talk about mood swings.

"Sonou isn't my friend anymore and I just saved a girl's life from a burning cabin," I said. My mom was shocked, regarding how her eyes widened as big as saucers, and how her mouth slightly parted.

"Tell me what happened," she said. She pulled me to out leather couch and we sat down next to each other.

I narrated to her about what happened after Sonou told me that crap and how I saved the girl. I also said to her that I was going to visit the girl tomorrow, even though I didn't actually know if she was going to be awake by tomorrow.

* * *

The day after, I went back to the hospital to check on the girl. The nurses at the front desk told me she was not awake yet and maybe after a few days. I stayed in her room anyway and that was when I had a chance to study her features.

She had this wavy honey brown locks and fair white skin. But there were a few parts of her body that got burns. Her right arm was bandaged and there was also a bandage on her forehead and left cheek. Her lips were slightly pale and her body looked a bit skinny.

She looked really fragile at the moment and I couldn't stop myself from caressing her right cheek which wasn't bandaged. Her skin was also smooth and it gave my a warm feeling in my chest which was strange since her skin was a bit cold.

I drew back my hand when the door opened, revealing a nurse.

"I have to check on her young man," she said and I nodded in response. I stepped back and she proceeded checking the girl. I wonder when will she wake up. And I was quite curious why was she in the cabin, and what happened to her.

I didn't notice that the nurse was already finished because I was in deep thoughts. She waved a goodbye and left the room. I was all alone with the girl again.

* * *

Days passed and each day, I was always in her room for three to four hours, waiting for her to wake up. I didn't know what had gotten into me but I felt some kind of string pulling me towards that girl and I know it sounds kinda weird. It had been a week and when I got home from the hospital, I saw my mom packing up some things.

"Mom, are you going somewhere?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled.

"We are going to our hometown and stay there for a year or two!" she said excitedly. When my hometown was being mentioned before, I would be jumping in joy because I would be seeing my old friends, relatives and my favorite grandpa there. But now, I felt a little disappointed and I didn't know why.

"When are we going mom?" I asked.

"Tomorrow honey," she beamed. I couldn't smile back in full blast like before, but I managed to return her grin with a small smile. She was confused and was about to ask something and I just shooed her away from my room.

"Mom, I need to take a shower," I said.

"Don't worry about packing your things Tsubasa. I already done it," she reminded me before happily going downstairs. I shut the door with a small thud. I went up to my bed and grabbed a pillow to lean on.

I wished that the girl will wake up soon so I could say goodbye to her. It seemed like I grew more attached to her each passing day and I didn't know if it was bad thing or not. I wanted to know if she's fine and maybe to know her name before I leave.

* * *

The day after, I went to the hospital and walked to the front desk. I saw the two nurses there again and I greeted them.

"Hello, Tsubasa-kun! How's your day going?" the nurse, Kira-san, asked. I smiled a sad one to them and they seemed to notice that there was something wrong.

"I'm going to leave Tokyo later," I said. The other nurse, Hane-san, took my left hand and patted it gently.

"Our visitor wouldn't be coming here for sometime now, ne?"

I merely nodded my head and they smiled at me.

"I wish the girl will wake up soon so she could thank her savior," Kira-san said.

"Yeah," Hane-san agreed.

They wished me a good luck and a safe trip and I thanked them. I walked to the brunette's room half-consciously. I bumped to a nurse and I recognized her, she was Ayane-san, the one who was always checking on the girl.

"I'm glad that you're back again, young man," she said. I nodded and I opened the door and started to walk inside. And when I looked up, my eyes widened when I was met by beautiful hazel eyes. She blinked a few times and I smiled.

"You're awake," I said and I stepped closer.

"W...Who are you?" she chocked out.

I just smiled and took her hand on mine. I kissed it lightly and said, "I found you, so how's my princess?"

Don't ask me why the heck did I just did that. I didn't answer her question but I knew that I replied the half-answer that she wanted to know. I found her in the small cabin, right?

"What?" I heard her ask.

"I will not tell you what's my name if I don't even know what's yours," I said. She stared at me with those innocent hazel eyes as I also stared back at her.

"So... what's your name?" I asked.

"My name... is Mikan," she answered. Mikan... it meant tangerine.

"Tangerine? Mmmm... my name is-," I trailed off when Ayane-san went into the room. She gasped in surprise.

"I'll call the doctor," she said hastily and she ran out of the room.

"What's your name?" she asked.

Before I could even answer, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I remembered that I set the alarm clock for our departure. I sighed mentally and I looked at Mikan.

"I need to go now, my Tangerine. I'm sure that we will meet again, princess," I said. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently.

And that was when I found out that I fell in love with that girl, Mikan.

* * *

**~Present~**

**~Normal POV~**

Natsume clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He's frustrated because he's been looking for his missing friend for years and then when he thought it was pointless anymore, he gave up but he just found out that she's alive and well and in fact, he even fell in love with her. He felt so useless because he didn't save her from the fire before. His frustration burst out and he punched the wall. He heard a gasp and he knew it was from Mikan.

**_My shattered dreams and broken heart  
Are mending on the shelf  
I saw you holding hands, standing close to someone else  
Now I sit all alone wishing all my feeling was gone  
I gave my best to you, nothing for me to do  
But have one last cry  
_**

"Natsume please stop," she tried to calm him down but it's futile.

His mind is in turmoil. He blames himself because he knows that he was the reason why Mikan had almost die before. If he didn't leave her, maybe he's not living in life full of regrets. Maybe he had already found his happiness a long time ago.

_**One last cry**_  
_**Before I leave it all behind**_  
_**I gotta put you out of my mind this time**_  
_**Stop living a lie**_  
_**I guess I'm down to my last cry**_

_**Cry...**_

Tsubasa watched the two of them and didn't say a word. His heart aches because he knows that nothing will change. He hates the fact that the one he loves has someone else now but he hates himself more for hoping that Mikan will somehow have feelings for him because he saved her before. He hates himself for thinking that Mikan will stay by his side even if he knows that her heart will probably seek something... someone.

_**I was here**_  
_**You were there**_  
_**Guess we never could agree**_  
_**While the sun shines on you**_  
_**I need some love to rain on me**_  
_**Still I sit all alone**_  
_**Wishing all my feelings was gone**_  
_**Gotta get over you**_  
_**Nothing for me to do**_  
_**But have one last cry**_

He left them and went to a secluded area. He let out the breath that he's been holding and bent down on his knees. He then let his tears slid down on his face and his silent sobs became louder. He knows that whatever he does, he will not win to Natsume because Mikan's heart was already his. He raked his hair roughly and starts punching the wall beside him.

_I thought I wouldn't be hurt like this, or maybe just a bit. Is it really that bad to hope for something? Even though I already knew from the beginning that I have no chance of getting my wish to come true?_

_**One last cry**_  
_**Before I leave it all behind**_  
_**I gotta put you out of my mind**_  
_**For the very last time **_  
_**Stop living a lie**_

Mikan holds Natsume's face and leans her forehead to his.

"Stop this Natsume," she murmured, her tears are flowing in her face.

"It's all my fault," he said between his teeth.

"No, it's not. It was an accident and no one is blaming you," Mikan said. Silence envelops them and Mikan notices that Natsume had already calm down.

"I...," Natsume looks at Mikan's hazel orbs before he let his bangs fall to cover his eyes. His head is downcast as tears begins to fall from his eyes.

_**I know I gotta be strong  
**__**Cause round me life goes on and on  
**__**And on ...  
**__**And on ...**_

"I'm so sorry, Mikan."

_**One last cry**_  
_**Before I leave it all behind**_  
_**I gotta put you out of my mind**_  
_**For the very last time **_  
_**Been living a lie**_

_**I guess I'm down,**_  
_**I guess I'm down,**_  
_**I guess I'm down...**_  
_**I guess I'm down...**_  
_**To my last cry... **_

After that, he left. Mikan's knees drop on the floor as she stares at Natsume's retreating figure.

"Natsume..."

* * *

Ohhhhhhhh Wonder what will happen next. What will be the result after they found out about the truth? Next chapter will be out soon!

Read and review!

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	16. The Start of the Storm

Hello people~ This is the new chapter of One Blazing Love. Thanks for those who read this and I hope that you'll continue to support this story of mine til' the end.

For my reviewers: xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx , natsumikanluverization697 , BeArOcKpRiNxEsS , Claerine , maaike13 , Hyuugacin , Crimson-Midnight-Moon , natsumeslover

Thanks you~

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Sometimes people put up walls not to keep other out but to see who cares enough to break them down._

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was cold, the wind was blowing harder then before and it looked like it was going to snow. The sun peered slightly through the slightly gray clouds to provide enough heat to those students who were wearing slightly shivering because of the sudden change of the temperature.

A week after the dance, everything went back to normal except from a few things. Tsubasa was avoiding Mikan and it was same for Natsume. Mikan didn't find it really surprising because she already knew that this will happen. She blamed herself for being so careless and for being an idiot.

Mikan was sitting in the classroom, staring at the window with blank eyes. She didn't notice that Youichi and Hotaru were beside her.

"Mikan, is there something wrong?" Youichi asked. The brunette blinked twice before averting her gaze from the window to the silver lad beside her.

"Baka, you look really tired," Hotaru said impassively but you could see that she was also worried. Mikan became her best friend and she didn't want her to be all gloomy and isolated.

"...It's nothing. I'm just tired," Mikan answered nonchalantly. She then turned her head back to the window. She noticed that a certain raven haired boy wasn't here yet and she felt a pang in her heart.

"You should get some rest," Hotaru said before going to her seat. Any minute now their Narumi-sensei will be bursting inside the room.

"I will also go to my seat now, Mikan. Just... Just remember that you can always talk to me," Youichi said gently before walking to his seat.

Mikan looked at the front and she immediately regretted it. Her hazel eyes were met by cold crimson eyes. She couldn't tear her gaze from him and it was same as him. After a solid minute of staring at each other, Natsume with his best friend, Ruka, went up to their seats which was in her row.

Their sensei slammed open the doors and skipped inside. He was wearing a white polo shirt and black slacks which was unusual because he was always wearing some frilly clothes.

"I know that my beauty got deducted because of these clothes but I need to attend a teachers' conference. I'll give you a free period today so ja," he then went out of the classroom.

The class cheered and they quickly ran out of the classroom, leaving Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Ruka, Youichi, Kitsuneme, Koko, Yuu, Tsubasa, Natsume, and Mikan. The atmosphere seemed to be thickening each passing minute. Because of this, the twins awkwardly squirmed in their seats while Hotaru finally got an idea why the heck her friends were acting really strange since the dance.

"Ruka, I'm going," Natsume stood up and was about to step a foot away from his seat when they heard a ringing. Some of them jumped in their seats, surprised. Natsume stopped in his tracks and so did Ruka. Hotaru, Tsubasa, Nonoko, Koko, and Youichi looked at Mikan.

"Answer it," Koko said, his face was solemn and it intrigued a crimson-eyed boy.

Mikan picked her phone from her pocket and she answered it after looking at the caller's ID.

"Father," her voice was firm and serious.

_"You have to get here immediately, I already contact your school's principal so you don't have to worry about that,"_ her father's strict voice could be heard from the other line.

"Yes, Father," Mikan politely replied.

Nonoko and Koko seemed to tensed and were completely stiff. Anna, Hotaru, and Natsume noticed this and they became curious as to what was going on. Mikan shut her phone and stood up.

"Mikan-chan... We're going to wait for you," Nonoko said, her face etched worry.

"Yeah, I'm not going to sleep til' you get home," Koko added.

"Thank you, but I don't know how long this meeting will be," Mikan said with a small smile. She glanced at the rest of her friends before walking briskly out of the classroom.

Silence surrounded the rest of them and Nonoko and Koko were looking down. Anna, Kitsuneme, and Yuu wanted to ask them about what just happened but when they saw the expressions of the two of them, they decided not to say anything. Hotaru stood stiffly and Youichi was sitting on his seat while looking at Mikan's cousins. Natsume and Ruka were standing as if also waiting for something. Tsubasa was sitting two rows from Hotaru.

"Where is she going?" Youichi finally asked.

Koko and Nonoko looked at each other before turning their heads to their friends. They fidgeted slightly and they both sighed when they heard a clunk from Hotaru's direction. There, stood an impassive Hotaru but you could see that she was getting really impatient. She was holding her Baka Gun, one of her inventions as she tapped her foot on the floor.

"Err... She's helping her father with their company," Koko answered.

"Then why do you seem tense?" Hotaru asked.

Nonoko gulped before telling them, "Mikan didn't get enough sleep because... because she's always working. She sleeps like for... 3 hours or maybe less than that."

Koko and Nonoko heard gasps from their friends. Nonoko's eyes seemed to tear a bit while Koko's grin vanished from his face.

"W-What is it?" Anna asked.

Nonoko looked up and quickly wiped her tears. She faked a smile and said, "Nothing."

The two of them quickly went out of the room leaving their confused friends behind. _"I hope Mikan will come back early."_

* * *

"Why did you call me here, father?" Mikan asked.

She was in an expensive restaurant which of course owned by them. She was seated across her father who had this stern face on.

Izumi Yukihara. Mikan's father who had this honey brown hair and cold, dark brown eyes. He's 39 years old but he looked younger if it was not for the strict front he had. He was dressed in tux and was sitting formally across from Mikan.

Mikan went home after her father called and she changed to a formal dress. It was a floral pink dress that ended up to her knees. It was strapless and had a fuchsia pink sash on the waist. She wore a denim jacket over and 2 1/2 inch red pumps.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine. He also has a son," Izumi stated.

Mikan nodded and went back staring at the window. _This is an arranged marriage,_ she thought.

After a couple of minutes, a man in a tux came to their table. He had a neatly combed bronze hair and green eyes. He was like in his 40's.

"Izumi!" the man greeted. Her father stood up and gave the man a manly hug. Behind the man was a fine looking lad who had the same bronze hair with blue streaks on it. He had sapphire eyes which clearly stated that he was bored and didn't have any intentions in coming here.

"Hiroshi!" Izumi greeted his friend.

Mikan stood up and let out a small smile at the man.

"Hello Mr. Takahashi," Mikan offered her hand for a handshake and the man gladly took it.

"You must be Mikan, Izumi's daughter," he said.

_Duh! Why the hell am I here if I'm not this bastard's daughter? _she screamed in her mind. But she just nodded to the man and drew back her hand.

"Oh! How rude of me. This is my son, Daichi Takahashi," Hiroshi introduced his son.

The lad glanced at Izumi and then to Mikan. He was about to turn his gaze somewhere else but it snapped back to Mikan. She seemed to be glowing in his eyes as her long, wavy brown locks fell to her waist. She was really beautiful.

"I'm Daichi, and you are...," Daichi asked.

_Wasn't he listening earlier?_ Mikan thought. She was about to say a rude comment but decided against it when she saw her father looking at her direction.

"I'm Mikan. Mikan Sa-... Yukihara," Mikan said.

Daichi caught the hesitancy in her voice and he became really curious about her. _Maybe this meeting is not that so bad after all_, he thought.

The four of them sat on the chairs. Izumi and Hiroshi were sitting next to each other while Mikan and Daichi sat across them.

"So...," Izumi started. He leaned in to the table with his hands clasped together while looking directly at Mikan. It took a lot of effort for Mikan not to flinch because of her father's intent gaze at her. "Hiroshi and I agreed that the two of you will marry each other."

Mikan wasn't surprised when he heard that because she already thought that this will happen. On the other hand, Daichi who was drinking his red wine almost choked. He coughed a few times while his father asked him if he's okay.

"I'm alright, dad. I was just... a bit surprised," he said. He didn't expect that he will be engaged with the most beautiful girl that he'd ever seen in his life. He was stunned by Mikan's beauty when he first saw her but he didn't want to admit that out loud. He had his pride and reputation to take care of.

"Everything will be arrange next month," Hiroshi and Izumi told their children.

That made Mikan snapped her head towards her father. Her eyes were a little wide because of shock and it was full of anger. She didn't know why but something was tugging in her heart when she heard about this whole marriage thing. Natsume's face flashed in her mind and everything made sense to her now.

"Father! I can't get married to him," she said, her voice had a mix of anger and it almost pleading.

Before her father could even utter a word, the waiter came over and put their food on the table. Izumi was sitting stiffly while Hiroshi seemed to be uncomfortable with the sudden atmosphere. Daichi was amused. Usually, girls would be fawning over him now and asking him out but this Mikan Yukihara just refused their engagement. _She's really different,_ he mused.

"...Why don't you give my son a chance, Ms. Yukihara?" Hiroshi finally spoke. For a few minutes, silence enveloped them. Izumi didn't say a word neither Daichi.

Mikan sighed, her head was downcast. "I'm fine with it. If you excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

She stood up and went to the bathroom, leaving an amused Daichi, a grim Izumi, and an uncomfortable Hiroshi.

* * *

"What happened Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked, her eyes were brimming with tears.

Mikan slumped on the leather sofa in the living room with Nonoko and Koko tailing behind. Nonoko were about to cry and Koko was fuming mad. Mikan raked her brown hair roughly and then letting it fall down on her tear-streaked face.

"Was it your father the one who slapped you?" Koko asked, voice shaking because of anger.

True, Mikan's right cheek was red. It had a hand-marked and it looked swollen. That was what greeted Nonoko and Koko when Mikan came home. She arrived a little late and they didn't know what happened to her.

Mikan didn't answer and Koko took her silence as her answer. Nonoko was already crying and hugging Mikan while she tried to hold her impassive mask on because she didn't want to break down.

"Dammit!" Koko punched the wall as his tears were threatening to fall too. Mikan couldn't hold it anymore, a few tears had escape from her hazel eyes.

"I...I was engaged by Takahashi's son. I...I-I don't want to marry him!" Mikan sobbed. Nonoko hugged her tightly as she patted her head.

"So your bastard of a father slapped you because you don't want to marry that sh*t! What the f*ck is that! Can't he even treat you as his daughter for once! You're NOT the one to blame, Mikan. Your mother's death wasn't your fault! It's no one's fault!" Koko yelled. He slumped on the floor as he roughly wiped his tears.

"He will never...understand that, Koko. He became heartless. Only if mother didn't die," Mikan cried. She covered her face with her hands as she continued to cry.

The night dragged on with the devastated cousins.

* * *

Dark clouds were covering the sky the next morning as if a storm was going to come. Gusts of wind were blowing the trees and students were looking lazily in the window.

"Looks like a storm is going to come," Anna mumbled.

"Yeah," Kitsuneme agreed, putting an arm around Anna's shoulder while she leaned on him.

Mikan was sitting quietly while Nonoko and Koko were watching her every now and then. Hotaru, Natsume, Tsubasa, Ruka, and Youichi didn't missed the glances that her two cousins were sending her. They were sure that something must have happened.

"Students~! Ohayou!" Narumi-sensei greeted cheerfully. He got some responses but most of the students were not paying attention to him.

"I have a very good news to you!" he tried. Almost half of his class whipped their heads towards their jolly teacher.

"We have a new student!" he said in a sing-sang voice.

"Again?"

"Yeah, we really have a lot of transfer students this year."

That caught Mikan's attention as she was now looking to Narumi-sensei. Her heart thumped loudly while she started to sweat a bit even though it was cold. Her head was screaming 'No' and 'It's can't be'.

"You can come in now," Narumi said.

A footstep could be heard as the class fell in silence. It was soon followed by several more steps and a guy with messy bronze hair with blue streaks on it came into view. He had those gorgeous sapphire eyes that made the girls squeal and guys started to get envy.

Mikan's heart seemed to tighten a bit as she gasped for hair. She couldn't believe her eyes, in front of her was her supposed-to-be-fiancé.

"I'm Daichi Takahashi and I hope we can get along," he sent them a charming smiled as girls started screaming again.

"Your seat would be-," Daichi cut off Narumi.

"I'm going to sit next to Mikan Yukihara. My fiancée."

* * *

How's the new update? Anyone? I'm expecting a review from you~

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	17. Scream What is Inside Your Heart

Hello everyone! This is the new chapter that you're waiting for!

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Death does kill the human body of the person but not their soul. Pain kills the emotions of the soul but not the human body. But lost of a loved one is killing my whole body and soul._

* * *

"I'm Daichi Takahashi and I hope we can get along," he sent them a charming smile as the girls started screaming again.

"Your seat would be-," Daichi cut off Narumi.

"I'm going to sit next to Mikan Yukihara. My fiancée."

Just like that, everything went to silence. And that silence didn't last long because the students began murmuring to each other. Mikan was downcast and didn't look to anyone, not even her friends who were staring at her direction with widened eyes.

"W-What's t-the meaning of...this, Mikan?" Youichi asked, he was in front of Mikan's row.

"M-Mikan, is it true?" Ruka also asked, he was beside Natsume.

Mikan neither answer nor move. She was also surprised at the sudden appearance of her-so-called-fiancé. She didn't tell anyone, except from her cousins, and that's why they were shocked at what Daichi said.

Narumi, who realized that the atmosphere was getting heavier every second, bade goodbye to his students and said that they could have a free day because of the new student. He left because he didn't want to get caught by whatever mess was about to happen.

Daichi Takahashi walked confidently to Mikan. All the way he only had his sapphire eyes on her hazel ones. He went up to her and glanced at her two seat mates, Natsume and Ruka.

"As I remember, you are the famous Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi," he said in a polite tone.

Natsume, who was also downcast like Mikan, finally looked up and narrowed his eyes on the bronze-haired guy in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan hissed.

Daichi averted his gaze from Natsume to Mikan. He smiled handsomely at her but she didn't even budge from glaring daggers at him.

"Don't you go talking at me like it's my fault," Daichi said. He furrowed his eyebrows, his smile had gone off his face and was replaced by thinned lips. He leaned into Mikan and whispered to her ear, "My a**hole of a father told me to study here so we can be closer, which I greatly doubt would ever happen."

To those who saw it had assumed that Daichi was doing or saying something 'sickeningly sweet' to Mikan and that includes the gang. They were even shocked that Mikan didn't push him or anything like that. Natsume was beside Mikan and his blood was boiling in jealousy and rage. He wasn't the only one though, there were Youichi, Ruka, and Tsubasa.

"What in the f*cking hell do you want from me?" Mikan hissed. Daichi was still close to Mikan and they could almost smell and feel their own breaths in each other's skin.

"You can say that when I first saw you, all I want is 'you'," Daichi whispered.

"Get the hell away from me or you'll regret ever meeting me," Mikan snarled.

"You can't. Because our fathers would be really angry when they find out that we disobey their orders," Daichi smirked.

Mikan didn't do anything because she knew that he was right. They couldn't do anything because they were not the ones who were controlling their lives but their own fathers.

"Don't you f*cking dare touch me because I won't hold back," Mikan whispered between her teeth.

Their audience, the class, were stunned in silence as they watched the couple whispered to each other. They were almost cheek-to-cheek and Mikan didn't even push him. Natsume had enough. He stood up and walked out of the classroom, slamming the doors loudly.

The class wasn't stunned by Natsume's actions because they somehow had already an idea that he had feelings for Mikan. The gang was worried and they hoped that Mikan would explain all of these later to them. They needed her explanation, especially Hotaru and Youichi.

Daichi drew back and sat on the vacant seat of Natsume's. He glanced at Mikan and smirked.

"I think I went a bit too far. I didn't meant for your 'boyfriend' to walk out like that," Daichi said, but he didn't even sound a bit apologetic. At. All.

"You know, why don't you just go screw yourself and rot to hell," Mikan hissed before kicking her desk and also walking out of the room.

_This is bad,_ the gang thought.

_Well, this is getting more and more interesting,_ Daichi mused with a smirk.

* * *

**Cafeteria...**

The whole cafeteria was filled with chattering and many of them kept glancing at a certain table. Nonoko and Koko were fidgeting in their seats, Anna and Kitsuneme were staring at their friend brunette worriedly, while Hotaru was keeping her impassive face intact. Youichi, Tsubasa, Ruka, and Natsume were kept twitching and fuming silently. The cause? It was because Daichi, Mikan's fiancé and the new kid at their school, was sitting in their table. Mikan would either hiss or twitch in annoyance every now and then because of the bronze-haired guy. Next. To. Her.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mikan asked, face void of emotions.

"I just wanna sit beside you, _babe_," Daichi smirked.

Nastume didn't like this whole flirting thing that the Takahashi guy was doing to Mikan. He growled silently and he prayed that he could keep his temper longer so he could avoid punching the guy beside Mikan. Mikan noticed the dark aura that Natsume, who was also beside her - he was on her right side while Daichi was on her left side, was emitting.

"Will you shut your freaking mouth already?" Mikan hissed.

"I don't think so," Diachi then leaned closer to Mikan and wrapped his arm around her waist. Mikan flinched and was about to strangle him to death when he whispered into her ears, "Your _daddy_ will surely punish you for being a bad girl. So why don't you behave like a good girl _for now_."

Mikan immediately stopped, even if she wanted to get away from this annoying bastard. Natsume was about to explode, even Youichi. The raven haired lad was gripping his fork so tight that it might actually bend or break. Youichi, who was across from Mikan, was glaring daggers to the sapphire-eyed boy and he also kept glancing at Natsume as if checking if it was their cue to beat Daichi into pulp.

Ruka was red. He looked like he was also about to explode like Natsume. Hotaru, who was beside him, tugged his sleeve. He turned to look at her and just met a pair cold amethyst eyes.

"Don't you think it's worse enough that those two," she pointed her fork to Natsume and Youichi, "are about to explode in jealousy and it will not be long enough before they create a big commotion here in the cafeteria?" Hotaru asked.

Ruka stared at her for a few seconds before calming himself down. Even if he couldn't completely calm down, he managed to control his anger for the meantime. He knew that he wasn't the only one who was jealous and angered by the fact that Mikan was already engaged into a freaking two-faced bastard.

Mikan saw the four, Natsume, Youichi, Ruka, and Tsubasa, fuming and cursing silently. She turned to Daichi and her eyes grew more colder.

"If you don't stop this, I swear to God I won't really hold back anymore," she warned.

"You can't do anything, you know that," Daichi replied.

"...Mikan-chan, h-how did T-Takahashi-san became your fiancé?" Anna nervously asked.

Mikan looked at her and then sighed. She told them that it was an arranged marriage and Youichi's blood ran cold when Koko whispered something to him. Apparently, Koko told him about Mikan's dad - that he was really cruel to Mikan and didn't really give a damn about her feelings or her opinions in every matter in her life.

Natsume knew that Mikan's father wasn't your dream-to-be-dad and he thought that Mikan was just forced. For this reason, his anger almost reached the dangerous level of all times. He might be avoiding Mikan these past few days but he couldn't tolerate this whole thing.

"Why didn't you object?" Natsume asked. He gazed at Mikan's hazel orbs as she stared back at her crimson ones.

Daichi looked at the two and he pulled Mikan more closer to her. Natsume glared at him but he payed no heed to that. He just stared at him boringly and said, "Because we can't do anything about it... And also because of the reason that I want her."

Natsume's fist was clenched under the table as he sharpened his glare to Daichi. "What the hell do you really want with her?" he spat out.

"Her." Daichi answered in a firm voice.

"So f*ck off," he added.

Natsume was ready to punch him but thought better. He couldn't win this fight and he knew that. He had no right to meddle with Mikan's life. And Daichi was her fiancé and he was just no one to her. Or so he thought.

He stood up and went out of the cafeteria. After several seconds of awkward silence, Ruka also stood up and gave one last glance to Mikan and followed his best friend.

"Do you just really _love_ messing my life?" Mikan asked angrily. She pried Daichi's hand off her waist and stood up.

"You can't get away from this cursed life, Mikan Yukihara," Daichi whispered in a sinister way. But... somehow, his tone had a bit bitterness on it.

* * *

Mikan went straight to the garden and found the Sakura tree. She was only wearing a thin blouse and her mid-thigh skirt. But she didn't care even if it was cold outside and it looked like a storm was about to take over the sky. She didn't care even if she was about to get sick. She didn't care if she went out of the cafeteria, disrespecting that fiancé of hers. All she cared about was to get away from that hellhole to have some time alone.

Mikan didn't even realize that it was already raining. She didn't realize that she was already crying. It was when she tasted that familiar salty water, her tears. She hugged her self, curling herself into a ball. She had her hands on her head and she was already getting all soaked in the rain.

She continued to cry until she felt a pair of warm arms around her. She didn't look up because she already knew who it was because of that familiar vanilla-cinnamon scent that she smelled. She pulled that person closer to her as she cried her hearts out. She clutched the uniform of the person who was holding her as he gripped her waist gently.

"Why?" his voice was hoarse. He sounded like he was in pain and she could feel it.

"I'm sorry... I-I'm so sorry," Mikan sobbed out.

That person pulled away and she was so disappointed because all of the warm that she felt was all gone. But a little heat was still lingering in her skin. Mikan looked up only to met a furious crimson eyes. Her tears were running down on her face but one couldn't distinguish it because of the rain.

"Did you know how this... this whole thing is affecting me?" Natsume asked, his voice was cracking. He had a firm grip on Mikan's shoulder and she couldn't help but wince.

"W-What the hell do you think you're doing!" Mikan yelled. The two of them were now standing near the Sakura tree, screaming to each other.

"It's so hard! It's so damn hard to ignore you because every time I'm seeing you, my body wants to react on its own so I can frickin' hug you and comfort you that everything will be okay! But there's a part of me... a part of me that keeping me away from you. And that's the guilt that I'm feeling right now, Mikan. When I look at you, I always remember that I'm the reason why you almost died five years ago. It's so hard," Natsume rest his head on Mikan's shoulder.

She hesitantly put her hands on his raven locks and started stroking it. His hair felt so soft and she really liked it, but this whole mood was ruined because of the situation they were facing.

"No one should be blame, Natsume. You have to let all the guilt and pain go. You have to let it out so it won't kill you inside," Mikan mumbled softly.

"It doesn't matter now. Even if you forgive me, even if I forgive myself... nothing's gonna change. Tell me, is there anything?" Natsume asked, looking up to Mikan.

"...What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

Natsume looked at her and she saw how sad and angry he was. She wanted to wash all of it away but she didn't know how.

Her thoughts were cut when Natsume suddenly slammed her into the Sakura tree not too gently. She gasped and Natsume had his hands on either Mikan's sides. She was about to kick him but he had her feet between his.

"Just what in the seven hells are you doing! You're not thinking straight!" Mikan screamed.

"I'm the one who's confused by what the f*ck are you doing!" Natsume shot back. She gave him a confused look and he held her nape with his right hand while his left hand held her waist. Mikan's breath hitched in her throat. She was caged by Natsume and she couldn't fight back because she was really exhausted and her knees were getting shaky like jell-o.

"I just found out that you're that idiotic girl that I met years ago. And now there's a guy who just introduced himself as your goddamn fiancé! Did you even think about how I felt that time? Did you even think about my feelings right now?" Natsume yelled.

Mikan burst into tears as she stared on the ground. She couldn't look at Natsume. His eyes were full of pain and she couldn't bare looking at it.

"Mikan... I admit that I'm such a f*cking dumb-ass for avoiding you. I was just... confused. Mikan, you know how I feel for you... and I'm... I-I...," he trailed off.

"You're what?" Mikan asked.

"I'm frigging jealous," Natsume muttered.

"Why would that be?" Mikan asked, eyes were expectant.

"Do I have to say it to you?" he growled.

"Say it," Mikan commanded.

"..."

"I said say it."

"..."

"Hell, can't you even tell what's your true feelings?"

"..."

"Goddammit! Just f*cki-," Mikan was cut off by something she didn't expect.

Natsume's lips came crashing down on hers and she gasped in surprise. Her eyes were widen a bit before returning to normal when she finally calm down. She responded in his kiss with the same passion as he did. Mikan tangled his raven hair with her slender fingers while pulling him closer to her by clutching his uniform by her other hand.

Natsume held Mikan's waist very close and when she responded to his kiss, he was surprised. He held her close that their bodies were almost touching. Each touch burned their souls and they couldn't help but think that all of these seemed so right for them, like it was meant to be.

Mikan pulled away to gasp some air and so did Natsume. But he was kinda annoyed because they have to pull away from each other and thus, disengaging their lips. After a few gasps of air, Natsume leaned in closer again and captured her lips, murmuring the words that Mikan wanted to hear.

**"I love you." **

* * *

~OHHH! Now that Natsume confessed, what do you will happen next chapter? -wink-

~See ya next time

- _CrimsonHazelEyes_


	18. Don't Let Her Go

This is my new chapter for my story One Blazing Love! I hope you all like it ;)

Thanks for those who read this and to those who sent me reviews! It really made my day :D

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice **

* * *

_One day you will regret not valuing me... I will be happy and you will be crying._

* * *

"I saw you," Daichi started. His narrowed gaze was boring at Mikan's back. "And Hyuuga," he continued.

"So what? Don't tell me you're actually jealous," Mikan said, rolling her eyes.

It was already night at Yukihara's mansion, the one where Mikan's dad, Izumi, was living. Izumi called Mikan earlier and told her that she had a pictorial for the CherryBlossoms fashion line. She didn't want to go because it meant she had to leave Natsume. After Natsume confessed, they cuddled in each other's arms but it was interrupted by a call and it was Mikan's dad. That was why Mikan was so annoyed. She didn't even give her answer to Natsume's confession yet.

"Pfft. Don't make me laugh. I admit that you're attractive and all that but I will never like you," Daichi deadpanned.

"Then why did you said that you want me?" Mikan asked, staring at the bronze-haired boy in disbelief.

"What I meant by that is," Daichi leaned in to Mikan who was sitting across him in their living room. "I just want fame and money which you have," he continued. His face showed no emotions to tell Mikan that he was serious.

Mikan scoffed and glared at him. "Then don't you dare ruin my life. You want fame and money? Then go corrupt our business and see if I care," she spat out.

"I was kidding you know," Daichi rolled his eyes. He then stared at her seriously. "To tell you the truth, I don't want this engagement," he said. He then averted his gaze from her to the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world at that moment. "You'll never understand me."

Mikan glanced at Daichi and then looked at the ceiling where a diamond chandelier was lightened up. She then sighed and began talking, "I may not look like it but I understand you. I'm also like you, you know."

"What do you mean you're also like me?" Daichi asked without looking at her.

"I feel like I have strings that controlling me and my life," Mikan replied.

Daichi chuckled bitterly and then looked at Mikan. "And the puppeteer is my father," he said.

"...Yeah, mine too," Mikan agreed.

"Tell me, how'd you manage to soften Natsume Hyuuga who I recalled was the most coldest living person on earth," Daichi said.

"What and why do you want to know?" Mikan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Because...," he paused as if hesitating to answer. He then looked away from Mikan who was staring at him and waiting for his response. "You're different. It's not because you have the perfect image but because you have this... this personality to change the people around you."

"How do you know? You barely know me so cut the crap."

"I may not know you that well but when I look at you, all I can see is a girl who looks like she's carrying the burden of the world," Daichi chuckled. "You're protecting them, aren't you?" he asked.

Mikan turned her head sharply and then stared at the guy in front of her in shock. Her eyes were widened as a pair of sapphire eyes stared at her hazel ones. "W-What do you mean?"

"I know. I investigated your cousins, Kokoro Yome and Nonoko Ogasawara. Your friends, Anna Umenomiya, Kitsuneme Yome, and Yuu Tobita. Your best friend, Hotaru Imai. And your suitors, Youichi Hijiri, Ruka Nogi, Tsubasa Andou, and Natsume Hyuuga. Your father is powerful and influential. He has the whole world in his own hands, he can crush anyone of them, especially your suitors," Daichi told her.

Mikan couldn't move. She listened to every part of what Daichi said even though her mind was screaming 'Stop'. Her eyes were brimming in tears but she managed to hold it back. Her lips quivered as she asked, "How much do you know about me?"

"I know that your mother died in a car crash. You were with her but you were miraculously saved. Your father loved your mother so much and he can't just escape the past so he's blaming your mother's death to you. You're treated badly, until now, by your father and I bet you're thinking of committing suicide or running away from home. Again. But you can't because you know that if you disobey your father, your cousins' and your friends' lives will be on the brink of being miserable," Daichi paused to look at Mikan. His sapphire eyes showed sympathy and anger. Sympathy because he knew what Mikan was going through, and anger because he believed that she didn't deserve living a life like that.

"When we got into an accident, my father came rushing to my mom's room. He then found out that she was... she had passed away. He gave her a proper burial but he didn't even shed a single tear. After three weeks of being stuck in the hospital, I went to my father's study room and when he saw me, he suddenly pushed me away and said that it was my fault that mom died. I watched him in the corner of the study room thrashing his papers around and... crying. He was bawling his eyes out," Mikan chuckled humorlessly.

"That's why you ran away five years ago," Daichi said.

"Yeah."

"Why are you telling me this?" Daichi asked, staring at Mikan's eyes.

She snorted and glared at him. "You already know too much and I bet you're going to continue investigating my _wonderful_ past if you don't get all of them."

"You're right about that," he snickered.

"I'm glad that you're getting along really well," a deep, cold voice was heard by the two of them. Mikan tensed while Daichi straightened up.

"Good evening, Uncle Izumi," Daichi greeted.

"Good evening, father," Mikan said impassively.

"You're here because I want to tell you that we are going to Florida the day after tomorrow. We want you to get more closer so we will call it for a vacation," Izumi told them strictly.

Mikan was surprised. She didn't expect this and hundreds of questions were running in her head. If she and Daichi went to Florida with their parents, what the hell will happen? I bet Mikan will surely jump off the plane and just decided to die. She didn't know what will happen now that she was engaged with Daichi and she didn't answer Natsume's confession yet. _A vacation with this my-so-called-fiancé is just what I needed, _Mikan thought sarcastically.

"Father, we can't skip school," Mikan said.

"Why?" Izumi raised an eyebrow at the young brunette in front of him.

"Because we are going to have a test for Math. And we have to work on a project in English," Mikan told him. Yes, they have a test and project to finish which she really didn't think would a bothersome because she knew she could do it in one day. But she had to make an excuse so she wouldn't have to go to that stupid vacation.

"We already excused both of you from your school so it's already fixed," Izumi informed them.

"We would love to go on a vacation, Uncle Izumi," Daichi said. He sent a look on Mikan which stated go-with-the-flow. She got it and decided to play along.

"Do we have to pack, father?" Mikan asked.

Izumi shook his head and then told them that they could go home now. Daichi and Mikan weren't surprised when Izumi sent Mikan home, her other house with Nonoko and Koko. After all, they knew that Izumi couldn't stand being in the same roof with her one and only daughter.

Daichi offered Mikan a ride and she reluctantly accepted it. When they got to Mikan's mansion, Daichi opened the door for her and acted like a real gentleman.

"You know that I will never ever be engaged with you as long as I breathe, right?" Mikan reminded him.

"Yeah, I know that you love that cold freak," Daichi replied with a smirk.

"Shut up," Mikan scowled at him when he called Natsume a 'cold freak'.

"But I don't want to give up a unique girl like you to him," Daichi said before dashing off her street. Mikan glared at the trail where he sped off and stomped inside her 'home'.

* * *

The day after, it was a sunny morning. After the sudden bad weather, it was amazingly replaced by a refreshing one. But not with the two students of Gakuen Alice who were arguing at the moment.

"Why do you have to go with that guy?" Natsume snarled.

"Because my father wants to," Mikan replied.

"You... You didn't give any answer," Natsume mentioned. Mikan held both of Natsume's hands and then looked at his crimson eyes which were full of love fore her and anxiety. Mikan then leaned in closer and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Sorry Natsume," she put her hand on his cheek and Natsume rested his other free hand above her hand. "I'll give you my answer after this trip. I want to convince my father to cancel the engagement," Mikan told him.

"What if he disagrees?"

"I'll try hard, even if... even if I have to beg and kneel in front of him," Mikan said without any hints of humor.

"Will you marry that Takahashi if your father stubbornly refuses?" Natsume asked.

"I will never ever marry a guy who I don't even love," Mikan said sincerely. "I want to spend every second of my life with the right one."

"I wish I'm that 'right one'," Natsume said, cracking a smile for Mikan. She returned it with one dazzling smile and Natsume couldn't help but kiss her.

* * *

"Hyuuga, we have to talk," Daichi's serious tone tensed Natsume. He was one his way to his class when Daichi suddenly showed up and saying that they have to talk. They went to a secluded area in the school and Daichi began talking.

"We are going to Florida tomorrow," he said.

Natsume knew that already and he was so mad that Mikan had to go with the jerk in front of him. "Are you here just to rub it on my face?" he hissed.

Daichi strode up to him and then held him by his collar. "Do you know that the engagement party will also be held in Florida? It will be like tying the knot between Mikan and I. Hyuuga, tell me what are you gonna do, huh?"

Natsume was speechless. He knew nothing about the engagement party. It would be broadcasting about the engagement of Mikan and Daichi to the whole world. He would never get any chance to come closer to Mikan ever again if that happen. But why didn't Mikan tell him anything about it.

As if reading his mind, Daichi spoke," Mikan doesn't know anything about this," he drew his hand from Natsume's collar and then paced back and forth. "Mikan... I saw her at the back of restaurant at that time when we were introduced to each other by our parents. She was slapped by his own father because she told him she doesn't want this arranged marriage. So her father didn't told her that there will be an engagement party in Florida."

"What a bastard," Natsume grumbled. He squatted down and put his hand over his head. "What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"What do I want you to do?" Daichi yelled. He was downright furious. He thought Natsume cared about Mikan and he expected him to go ballistic once he heard about this news, but he just squatted down and asked him what did he want him to do? _What the f*ck is wrong with this guy!_

"Mikan didn't give me an answer. She said she's going to give a response once she go back from Florida with you," Natsume told him.

"But she didn't know about the party that her bastard of a father is organizing now!" Daichi shouted in anger. He was shaking and he was afraid that he might lose it.

"You're engaged with her. I have no right to change her mind once it's already made up,' Natsume said placidly.

"Don't you care at all?" Daichi asked.

That was when Natsume finally exploded. He punched Daichi who stumbled back and fell on his butt. Natsume loomed over as he glared at the sapphire-eyed lad.

"Do I care? F*ck! I waited for her for five f*cking years and you're telling me that I don't care! I felt like a sh*t when I found out that it was my fault that she almost died. I blamed myself for not being there with her and now that I have the guts to finally tell her how much I f*cking love her, then you came sh*tting around and ruining all of these!" Natsume shouted in fury. He was blinded by the tears that were threatening to fall any second by now.

"Then stop the marriage you idiot!" Daichi stood up and threw a punch to Natsume who staggered backwards because of the impact but he held his ground.

"Mikan looks strong and seems to give the I-don't-really-care-look but in the inside she's breakable, Natsume. I know she is able to change my hell of a life but I also know that what she needs the most... she needs happiness the most. She already has a bad childhood memories and up until now, her father is controlling her by using you and the her other friends!" Daichi told him.

Natsume stared at him in confusion. Daichi looked away when he realized he already said too much. And Mikan wouldn't like it if she find out that he spill her personal information about the matter of her and father.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Natsume asked, his voice dripping with venom.

"I came here to tell you that you're suppose to stop the engagement party. Don't let her go," Daichi said before walking briskly away from Natsume.

* * *

**Yukihara's mansion...**

"Father! Why didn't you tell me!" Mikan shouted.

She found out about the engagement party earlier when Daichi talked to her in the Sakura garden. She was shocked and the first thing she did was raced to her father's mansion and demanded an answer.

"Because you will obviously refuse if I told you anything about it," Izumi replied coldly.

"Of course I will! I never even like this engagement at all! I just turned 16 and we are very young for this," Mikan reasoned out.

"It's not like you're getting marry. We just have to secure that neither one of you will back out from your future marriage," her dad told her.

"I don't love him! I love someone else!" Mikan yelled out.

_Slap._

It echoed in the study room of Izumi as he slapped his daughter for the second time since Mikan came back from America. Mikan already went through this and she also had it worse than slap. Tears had escaped from Mikan's eyes as she looked at her so-called-father with pure hatred.

"Can't you even act like my father? Even for once?" Mikan voice cracked at the end.

Izumi just glared at her and then took her shoulder roughly that Mikan winced. "You're the reason why Yuka died. You just brought misfortune in this family!"

"Mom wouldn't even hurt me if she's here. She will never raise a hand on me nor punish me by whipping me with a belt or making me knelt on a ground of small pebbles. She will treat me like a daughter," Mikan said. She was crying that moment but she wouldn't be able to realize it because she was blinded by fury.

"Don't talk to me like that, you insolent child! My wife had passed away because of you! She wouldn't have to die if she didn't mind you!"

"She will mind me because she loved me, unlike you! You never paid attention to me since mom died. You are always working, blaming me for my mom's death, and controlling me as if I'm your puppet!"

"Because I can crush your friends' lives if you disobey me," Izumi said harshly.

"Why are you doing this? Think, father. Think! If mom is here, what will she say to you? Do you think mom will like it that you became a cold heartless man who doesn't even give a damn about her only daughter? Do you think mom will be able to forgive you for shutting yourself down?" Mikan shouted.

Izumi stopped abruptly. He stared at Mikan who was crying in front of him. He had known Mikan as a stoic person who doesn't want to show her true emotions to others. But now, seeing her full of tears again somehow tugged his heart painfully.

When Mikan was a child, she never cried even though she was already beaten up. She never cried when his father spoke harshly at her. Not until now. Izumi realized that her daughter wasn't the one that he had known long time ago. He now knew that her daughter was fragile, she could break easily in the inside.

"I know. I know... You want to shut yourself down because you don't want to show any weaknesses in front of me. You don't want me to find out that just by merely looking at me, the one the you're seeing is actually mom. Dad... You can't just mask yourself with that stupid strict, cold father act. Because I know, when you're alone... you only think about mom and I also know that you're thinking that you will not be able to hurt yourself anymore if you just push me away," Mikan continued.

Izumi wasn't able to look at her. He was looking at the window and he could see that crystallize water was ready to fall down from his eyes.

"Dad... We're family. I'm so, so, so angry at myself because I was the only one who was saved by that car accident. I don't want to lose Mom. I loved her... I will always love her and I will never ever forget her. You're the only family that I have. I want for my 'old' dad to come back. The one who's ready to welcome me home with a warm smile on his goofy face... the one who helped me to stay strong and don't give up... the one who loved and cared for his family dearly."

Hearing no response from her father, she turned away from him and walked out of the study room. Soon, silent sobs was heard.

"I'm so sorry, Mikan."

* * *

I'm sorry for the dramatic chapter but I really do hope you liked it! I was tearing a bit when I was typing it.

Next chapter will be out soon. And readers! One Blazing Love will soon be finished so you better stay tune and wait for the finale! I'm expecting a review from you ;)

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	19. Wait For Me

The is the chapter that you are waiting for~ I hope you like it because this story will be finished soon T^T Thanks you for supporting this story! Thanks for my reviewers; your reviews really make me motivated in thinking and typing this story (:

I have a new story and its title is "How Much I Love You". I hope you'll also like that one and don't forget to read my fanfic "The Broken Pieces Left".

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_I was never one to patiently pick up broken fragments and glue them together again and tell myself that the mended whole was as good as new. What is broken is broken- and I'd rather remember it as it was at its best than mend it and see the broken places as long as I lived.  
_

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

"What are you going to do, man?" I heard Koko asked.

I grunted in reply. I knew that they were talking about Mikan, that she's going to leave Japan and would fly to Florida tomorrow. So here we are, at my mansion with this retarded friends of mine and don't forget my annoying sister who was trying to join our convo even though she hadn't seen Mikan yet.

"Natsume, don't be like that. If Mikan is going to Florida tomorrow, then what are you going to do? We are sure as hell that Takahashi-san and Mikan will be _officially _engaged," Ruka just have to remind me that.

I didn't really want to think about it because the more I thought about Mikan leaving me, the more my chest hurt. I had this horrible feeling that was making my stomach twist in such painful and _bothering _way. My chest felt so heavy even though it also felt like there was a hole somewhere there. It might be because of Mikan. It might be because I really loved her. Could I get any cheesier?

"Nii-chan! If you don't think something Mikan-nee will be stolen from you by that guy!" Aoi called her 'Mikan-nee' because she believed that she was going to have Mikan as her sister-in-law someday and it was really making me feel nastier than ever because I was thinking about Mikan. Again.

I kept scolding myself for thinking such thoughts. I didn't know what to do. If only life could be easier; that when you asked for something and the answer would just fall from the sky and land in front of you. Unfortunately, my once complicated life became _more _complicated.

Before, I was just filled with guilt and sadness, not that I'm going to admit that to anyone, when I thought that I lost my childhood friend. My other problem was my parents. They just have to expect the perfect out of me which was impossible because as far as I knew, even though the genius me also had flaws that sometimes couldn't be corrected.

And now, I was dealing with how to hold Mikan back from leaving. I freaking confessed to her but I didn't get an answer. Imai was bothering me all day and even that Daichi guy. Another problem...hint: suitors of Mikan. They were fuming mad and worrying to death because they heard this morning that Mikan was going to Florida. And I thought I was the only one who was going through with this problem but it turned out that Andou, Hijiri, and Ruka were also thinking of a plan. And they _just _have to come into my house without my permission nor any plans to tell me that they were coming before they barge into the front door of the mansion.

"Hyuuga, what did Takahashi-san told you?" Youichi Hijiri, who turned out to be a childhood friend of Mikan too, was also liking her. I already had that feeling that he had something for her and especially that Andou guy. And he was here, and here I thought Andou had already given up the time when I found out about Mikan's relation with me before.

"I won't friggin' tell you again. You're like asking me that for four times already," I placidly said, but there was a hint of annoyance in my voice.

"I'm asking you because he might have given you any clues or any materials for blackmailing," Hijiri explained.

Blackmailing, eh? Did Imai's evil intentions had rub it on him?

"Hyuuga-san," I heard Andou seriously called out.

I looked at him with my piercing crimson orbs and a pair of azure eyes stared right back at me. It just meants he was serious, deadly serious. When I came to think of it, I just saw Andou a few times laughing or grinning like an idiot before. Because he was always serious, especially when Mikan was involved, like the situation we have right now.

"Tell me, do you want her to leave?" he asked.

My instant reaction was to glare. I then spat out, "What makes you think that I don't care about the idiot?"

"So in other words, you don't want her to leave," Tsubasa concluded. He continued, "Then why do you seem bored and don't really give a damn about this whole thing?"

I glanced at everyone. There was an expectant Aoi, a nervous Yuu who seemed to be out of place, Koko who was very anxious and his grin was wiped off his face, a furious Youichi, a worried Ruka, and a...sleeping Kitsuneme. Tch, that lucky doofus. He was not even worrying about a sh*t because he might have been thought that his help wouldn't be needed anymore because of this whole bunch of crazy idiots fuming and planning on something about Mikan's departure tomorrow.

"You already know my feelings about her. And I'm sure that you, Andou, Youichi, and Ruka... you all like her. You're feeling something for her like I do. I did tell her everything, but I don't have any right to interfere with her life if she doesn't want me to," I might be going crazy now, telling them about my feelings in an _indirect_ way.

"Tch, Hyuuga I'm going straight to the point now. I came here with Koko because I wanna tell you something," I heard Hijiri's impatient and stern voice. "I like Mikan. Ever since the day I met her, I already knew that she's different and she's going to be special for me. And truth to be told, I found you really a hinder in my good relationship with her. So let me tell you this," his emerald green eyes were staring at me, "I want her to be happy and even if it means you're the one who's going to make that happen, I'll accept her decision. None of us is holding her heart, she has the right to choose from us. So Hyuuga, I'm telling you right now, tomorrow at 5 am you must drive to the airport and stop her from leaving," Hijiri's final words silenced everyone in the room, except from the snoring Kitsu.

I was downcast the whole time and then I heard Andou, "I also like Mikan and I don't know if I _just _like her. But whatever it is, from the night when you found out about her being the girl that you met before, I already given up on her. I knew that she loves you and I have no chance against you. I just came here to tell you the same thing that Youichi-san had told you."

"Natsume...," I heard my best friend called out. I looked at Ruka's blue eyes and a sudden nauseating feeling had hit me.

Mikan was special to them. My best friend liked Mikan. Hijiri and Andou also liked her. But couldn't they see that Mikan didn't even give any answer when I confessed to her?

My head was downcast and I figured out that they were looking at me with confused eyes. I started to speak up, "Mikan... I don't know exactly what's her feelings for me. But I know... that I'm gonna stop that bloody engagement no matter what happen."

They all grinned, even the stoic Hijiri. I was kinda surprised but I found myself also joining into them. I looked at Ruka and I knew that he was hurt but he was happy at the same time. I knew this day would come but I didn't know that I have to stop a goddamned engagement and the bloody media to be with _my _girl. _My _Mikan.

**End of Natsume's POV**

* * *

**Evening at Yukihara's manor**

"Mikan," a familiar strict voice was heard in Mikan's temporary room in the mansion.

Mikan's sobs ceased as she listened to the door creaked and to the sacred footsteps of her father. She was at the corner of her room with her guitar on her arms. She ignored her father, her tears were falling from her eyes but she refused to acknowledge them, her weakness.

She strummed her guitar once with a bit shaken hand. She took deep breathes and when she finally calmed herself a bit, she began plucking her guitar continuously with a certain rhythm. She opened her mouth to voice out her feelings.

_**I'm holding on your rope,**_  
_**Got me ten feet off the ground**_  
_**I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound**_  
_**You tell me that you need me**_  
_**Then you go and cut me down, but wait**_  
_**You tell me that you're sorry**_  
_**Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...**_

_**That it's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize  
It's too late  
**_

When she was 10 year old, she was always carrying cuts and bruises on several parts of her body because she was always disobeying her father. She didn't cry. She didn't let a single tear to escape from her eyes. She didn't let anyone to see her in a weak state.

**_I'd take another chance, take a fall_**  
**_Take a shot for you_**  
**_And I need you like a heart needs a beat_**  
**_But it's nothing new - yeah_**  
**_I loved you with the a fire red -_**

**_Now it's turning blue, and you say..._**  
**_"Sorry" like an angel_**  
**_Heaven let me think was you_**  
**_But I'm afraid..._**

She had a very terrible childhood memories. Her mom's death, her father's depression, her almost near-death experience when she was trapped in a fire in the cabin five years ago, and when she lost true self and was replaced by the cold-hearted Mikan that everyone knew of. Only her cousins and her best friends in America had managed to open her once-closed heart.

_**hey, hey...**_

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**_  
_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_  
_**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah -**_  
_**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah -**_  
_**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet... off the ground... **_

She didn't know if she could open her heart to anyone again. but there was Youichi, there was Tsubasa, Ruka, Daichi, as much as she hated to admit it but she knew that Daichi didn't meant anything harm to her. And most especially... the one that she had love so much, Natsume.

She already went through a lot of troubles and now she was facing the biggest problem in her life. To come out of her room and face her father after she blurted the things she had been keeping for whole five years.

_**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**_  
_**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**_  
_**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah -**_  
_**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah -**_  
_**I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet... off the ground... **_

It was ended by one painful and harmonic strum. Mikan's tears flowed endlessly as her father continued to approach her. She didn't look up. She didn't move after the final strum of her guitar. She didn't stop her tears but it just flowed freely without her knowing it.

"Mikan... I was blinded before. I didn't know that I was completely shutting myself down until you told me. I didn't know that I was like that before. I didn't know... I didn't how to cope," her father admitted. He crouched down until he was in eye-level of Mikan. He gently stroke her hair but Mikan didn't budge nor look at him. But her porcelain tears were the only ones that's moving.

"You're very much like your mother. Yuka... when she died, I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what am I gonna do without her. I loved her so much and I couldn't accept the fact the she's not in my life anymore. When I'm looking at you, all I can see is her. All I can see is your mother. And it pains me because I know that she couldn't possibly be alive. It's really hard, Mikan. I didn't know how to be a good father to you now that I lost her. I couldn't bring myself to look after you because I want to forget the pain that I'm always feeling whenever I'm thinking about your mom," her father continued.

At that time, Mikan finally looked up only to see a tear-stained, ragged-looking old man. He looked really tired and sadness were the only one that filled his eyes. Mikan's tears stopped as she gave her full attention to her father.

"I know you wouldn't be able to forgive me for the five years of torture that you've experienced because of me. And I know that no matter what you wouldn't be able to accept me as your father. But Mikan... I want you to know that I'm deeply sorry and I want to start over again as your _old man _like before."

Mikan's face went blank and her eyes widened. She started to shake and a new set of fresh tears had burst out. She hugged her father as she cried her eyes out.

"Dad! Dad...Dad! I missed you so much. You have no idea how much I've missed you!" Mikan cried out.

"I missed you too, Mikan. I'm so sorry," her father hugged her back. He caressed her daughter's soft brown locks as he let a few tears from his eyes.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Izumi broke it.

"I want us to stay in America, Mikan," he said seriously.

Mikan pulled out from the hug and stared at her father confusedly. "Why?" she croaked out.

"I want us to start over again. I want to create new memories with only the two of us, and maybe with your cousins. I want us to go back to America and together we will get over our little depression over your mom's death. We will start a new life, Mikan," her father explained.

Mikan asked, "I... Am I going to be engaged with Daichi?"

Her father shook his head and said, "No, I already cancelled it out and Daichi-san seemed to be okay with it. Unless you have feelings for him and you want to conti-"

"Of course not! I don't love him, let alone have any feelings for him. He's just... he's just a friend of mine. Nothing more. I already love someone," Mikan said.

"But... we are going to stay in America. So what's going to happen to both of you? And who is he anyway?"

"He's Natsume. Natsume Hyuuga. I met him five years ago. I don't know what will happen, but I know he's going to wait for me if I choose to stay with you, dad," Mikan said in a determined voice. Even though there was an uncertainty in her, she just shook it off because she knew that Natsume loved her. And she knew he was going to wait for her.

"Our flight will be still tomorrow so you have no problem with that, right?" her dad asked.

"No, dad."

"You have to sleep and I want to talk to you tomorrow so we can catch up on each other."

"Hai, otou-san!" (Yes, dad) Mikan kissed her father's cheek while he gave her daughter a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Oyasumi, Mikan." (Goodnight, Mikan)

"Oyasumi."

Izumi left the room with a final glance on her daughter with a smile on his face. Mikan went to her king sized bed and began thinking while smiling. She couldn't believe that her and her father had reconciled at last! But now, there was no problem at all, right?

No, there was another problem that popped out from Mikan's mind. What will happen to Natsume and her now that she agreed to go with her father to go to America tomorrow?

She took her phone from her bedside table and began looking for Natsume's number. She found it and was about to click the 'call' button but stopped.

What will happen if he didn't agreed and he would leave her? What will happen if she hurt him because of the news that she was about to deliver to him? What will happen if he tried to forget about her?

She couldn't afford to lose him but she wanted to hear him one last time before she finally go to the airport tomorrow. She put away her phone and decided to call her friends and most especially Natsume tomorrow before her flight.

* * *

**The day after...**

"You bloody idiot! What the fudge do you think you're doing?" a crazy Hotaru Imai shouted to Ruka's ears.

"Shut up... Shut up...," Ruka murmured.

GRRRRR...ENGGGGGG...GRRR...

"The f*cking car won't start!" Tsubasa swore.

The current situation? They were on the side of the highway with Ruka trying to start his car. They were in a freaking highway, people. It was Saturday early morning, 4:00 am to be exact. They went out to go to Mikan's house before she leaves but it turned out that Ruka's car was broken and needed some serious fixing.

"Oh, sh*t! I'm outta here," Natsume went out of the car after a half hour of waiting for Ruka's car coughing and spluttering while Ruka was trying to to fix it. He slammed the car door shut and walked a few steps to see a few cars passing by.

He couldn't probably waved like an idiot who looked like a homeless kitty cat, waiting for a car to have a ride. But did he has any options?

_Of course, I just have to be a bloody freaking idiot in the middle of this sh*tty highway. That's how my life became a pile of sh*t to begin with anyway, but no matter how crappier I am after this, I have to go and stop Mikan! _That's what had been running on Natsume's mind.

He swallowed his pride and put his arms high up in the air and waved it. He was about to cross the road when he heard something that made him want a black hole to finally swallow him and dissolve his presence in the world.

CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!

"What in the seven hells are you doing, Hyuuga?" Tsubasa asked, staring at the twitching Natsume in disbelief.

"N-Natsume... the... car... is... fixed," Ruka slowly said. He was having a hard time to digest the fact that his best friend was actually waving in the sidelines of the highway and was about to beg for a ride, or rather threatened the person in the car to give him a ride.

"Nice, Hyuuga. I'm going to earn a lot from these," Hotaru smirked before going inside the car.

Natsume fumed. There were twitching and throbbing veins on his head and he looked like he was about to explode in madness or... embarrassment. Tsubasa then burst out laughing.

"What a way to add salt on the wound," Ruka muumbled before going to the driver's seat. He was afraid that he might be brutally killed by the murderous Natsume in front of her Mercedes-Benz car.

Tsubasa got in beside Hotaru. Natsume was in passenger side, next to Ruka.

"F*cking start driving or I might literally murder all of you," Natsume said between his teeth.

Ruka obliged. He didn't want to die young so he had no choice but to sped up above the speed limit of 55 mph. He was going in 85 mph for Pete's sake!

"Hyuuga might not kill me but I'm dying here already!" Tsubasa cried out. He was turning a mix of blue and green.

Hotaru pulled out her Baka Gun 20CRS model. She pointed it to Tsubasa and threatened him, "If you effing dare puke on me, you're going to test my new invention so you'll puke blood next time."

Tsubasa turned away from Hotaru. He was turning a darker shade of blue but thank God, Ruka finally slowed down. They stopped in front of Mikan's mansion and was greeted by a crying Nonoko and Koko who was comforting his cousin.

"Where is Mikan?" Natsume asked when he got out of the car.

"She's going to the airport now. She was in her father's house last night and she just passed by a few minutes ago," Koko answered.

Nonoko sniffed and spoke up, "Mikan told me that she was calling you, Natsume-san."

Natsume checked his phone and found out that it was battery-low. _What a lucky day for me_, Natsume thought sarcastically.

"Maybe, you're not meant to be," Tsubasa taunted.

"Shut the freak up. Imai, let me borrow your phone and I'll pay you no matter how much you want," Natsume laid his palm open to Hotaru. She took out her phone without second thoughts.

"Stop her," her final words before she put the phone on Natsume's hand.

Natsume got inside Ruka's car without any words to his friends. He then sped off while trying to contact Mikan's phone.

_Sorry, but the number you dialed is not available. Please leave a message after the beep._

Natsume shut the phone. He tried to call her for almost ten times already but no one was answering.

_"Mikan, please... wait for me. I don't want to lose you again."_

* * *

Whoa! That's the new chapter! Everyone this story will be finished! *sob*sob* I'll miss reading your reviews and checking my story's stats.

Anyway, the final chapter will be coming out soon so stay tune!

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	20. Always By Your Side

Hello everyone! This story **One Blazing Love** would be finished! I'm so sad that it will end this early but well, I have two more stories **The Broken Pieces Left **and **How Much I Love You**. I hope you'll continue to support me in making more stories. I also wanna say that I love your reviews because it really made me motivated in creating the chapters of this story. Thanks for reading this!

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, everyone!**

I hope you'll have a wonderful Christmas and... **Maligayang Pasko** to my fellow Filipinos :)

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_"It's weird...you know the end of something great is coming, but you want to hold on, just for one more second...just so it can hurt a little more."  
_

* * *

_"Mikan, please... wait for me. I don't want to lose you again."_

That was the thought that was running in Natsume's mind while his grip on the wheel tightened. He had already passed the speed limit to the point that his car seemed blurry to the outside. He put his Bluetooth on his ear and he contacted Mikan's number again.

_Sorry, but the number you dialed is not available. Please leave a message after the beep._

"Goddammit Mikan! Answer the damn phone!" Natsume hissed under his breath.

His hand was trembling in fear. He was scared because he was thinking that he would be too late to stop Mikan. He was scared because he was thinking that he wouldn't be able to see her without saying goodbye.

He was scared because he was thinking that he would lose her again.

Natsume's face was contoured with pain. A teardrop fell from his eye and it rolled on his cheek. He fiercely rubbed his eye with his free hand but more tears came and it almost blinded him.

Just ten minutes before Mikan's departure. Just ten minutes to save his love for her.

* * *

**Airport...**

Mikan was waiting in the row of chairs with her dad. She was fidgeting, looking around from time to time as if she was expecting something, or rather someone. She went to her and her cousins' house last half hour. Until now, she couldn't believe that her dad just bowed in front of her cousins and had just asked for their forgiveness. Nonoko, the nicest one, accepted Mikan's dad's apology. But Koko was having second thoughts earlier because he kept recalling the things that her dad did to her in the past. But nonetheless, he also forgave him because he knew that Mikan and her dad deserved another chance to start a new life.

Mikan's phone was dead. And she was very mad about it because she was waiting for someone's call. Her dad was giving her confused and concerned glances but she would just smile and tell her that nothing's wrong.

_Flight FLD923 going to Florida is now boarding. Please proceed to the entrance of the east wing. Thank you._

"It's time for us to leave," Izumi told Mikan.

Mikan snapped out of her trance and looked for her father with unsure expression.

"Is there any problem?" her dad asked.

"Uh, no," Mikan answered and then she gave a small smile to her dad. She grabbed her luggage while her dad grabbed the bigger one. They were about to turn around when suddenly someone screamed.

"MIKAN YUKIHARA!"

Mikan and Izumi turned their heads toward the culprit. Mikan lose her hold on her luggage as her hand flew on her mouth. Her eye widened and she whispered, "Natsume...you idiot."

The raven haired lad ran to Mikan and when he was finally in front of her, he grabbed her shoulders and hugged her. His hand was on her nape while his other hand was around her waist. Mikan was shocked and she didn't hug him back at first. But soon she found herself crying her hearts out while gripping Natsume's shirt.

"You freaking idiot!" Mikan cried.

"You're the idiot here! You were about to turn around and leave me...again," Natsume said. He was slightly panting because he ran all the way from the parking lot. Guards also tried to corner him to show his ID but he just shoved them off and continued running to where Mikan was.

"Because you wouldn't answer your damn phone," Mikan snarled.

"It was battery-low and I used the remaining energy of it just to call you and now it's dead," Natsume stated, not letting go his hold on Mikan.

"My phone got soak in the bathtub and now it's dead. But when it was working, I called you," Mikan informed him.

A cough interrupted them and that was when Mikan remembered that she was supposed to go now with her father. She reluctantly pulled away from the hug but Natsume tightened his hold on her. She knew it was painful for him, it was also painful for her too.

"I have to go now, Natsume," Mikan softly told him.

"I wouldn't let you go," Natsume stubbornly replied.

"Please Natsume... I also don't want to let you go but I have to go. I want to start a new one with my dad. I want to fix my complicated life and to be able to do that, you have to let go of me," Mikan pulled away and she successfully did it.

Natsume's hold on her loosen but his arms were still wounded around her waist while looking at her with pained eyes. Mikan couldn't look at him because it would just hurt more.

"If we are really meant for each other, then we are going to be together in the end. But there's not always a happy ending for every story. You might find another person to love, and I also might find someone too," Mikan let out a bitter chuckle but Natsume scowled at what she said. Mikan then looked at him with eyes full of love but there was a pain in it. "But I know that you'll always be in my heart and I'll never going to forget you. I promise I'll come back and I hope you're there waiting for me," Mikan said softly.

Natsume's eyes softened and he hugged her again. "I'll never forget you because you'll always be _my girl_. Give me your answer when you come back," Natsume said, letting out a smile for Mikan, and for her only.

"I will."

And they kissed. Natsume caressed her cheeks while his lips were moving in sync with Mikan's. He held her waist gently while Mikan's hand was rested on his arm. Her other hand were crumpling his shirt. They knew that this kiss would be their last, at least for now. And they hoped that they will meet each other again and continue to build their unbreakable bond.

Izumi watched the two of them with tendered expression. He knew that Mikan didn't experience any happy moments with him. And he also knew that the one who was going to give her happiness was right in front of her and he felt a little guilty from taking her away. But he wanted to go to a new place where he and Mikan could really start a new life.

"I knew they are meant for each other so this wouldn't be the last time," he softly whispered to himself.

* * *

...

...

...

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

...

...

...

**Six Years Later...**

"Hyuuga-sama, there would be a meeting this afternoon with Takeo-sama and Takari-sama. You also have a message from Nogi-sama, and I already sent it to your phone too," a curly orange-haired girl informed him.

In front of her was a handsome, 22 year old raven-haired man dressed in black pants with red polo and black necktie hanging loosely on his neck. The girl in front of him was slightly blushing but she held her composure so she wouldn't lose her job.

The man in front of her clasped his hands on the mahogany table as he leaned in. He was sitting on his black swiveled chair and he was glaring holes on the girl who was his secretary. Desk name plate... _Natsume Hyuuga - CEO of the BrillantTangerine Corporation_.

"I already received the message. Cancel all of my meetings today," Natsume told her sternly.

The orange-haired girl nodded immediately and flew out of the room. She swore she couldn't even stand in the room alone with her boss without getting frightened by his fierce crimson eyes. But she must admit that she had a crush on him but that's it because she heard that her boss was already taken though she didn't know who it was.

In Natsume's office room, he pulled his necktie out and unbuttoned the three buttons on his red polo shirt. He was wearing black, squared glasses and behind those were crimson eyes that seemed dull and looked lifeless. He propped his feet on his desk and clasped his arms behind his head. He recalled what his best friend Ruka had messaged him.

_Natsume, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I want to tell you that my 'wonderful' wife_ (note the sarcasm)_ is getting all hyper again after _almost_ pushing me to the balcony last night because I didn't get the foods that she was craving in! Dude, it's hard to be with a pregnant woman. So my purpose of leaving this message is... _(pause)_ come with us to the park near Anna's caf__é. I'm begging you! Jaa Natsume."_

It was really Christmas and it was already past ten. He was wondering why in the world would Ruka's wife demand to go to the park at this time.

Yes, the Ruka Nogi that once became his rival was actually married to the cold-hearted and genius Hotaru Imai and now she was Hotaru Nogi. In fact, she was four-months pregnant with Ruka's child. Natsume couldn't believe it, until now. He was having a hard time to digest that fact even though they were already married a year ago. He thought they were too young but the two of them wanted to tie the knot between them because they didn't want anyone to hinder their way.

Ruka was Natsume's business partner while Hotaru didn't always want to depend on Ruka so she managed her own company which was ranked next to the BriallantTangerine.

His friend Anna Umenomiya opened a caf_é_ with her best friend Nonoko Ogasawara. Anna was engaged with Kitsuneme Hagiwara while Nonoko and Yuu Tobita were having a longtime relationship. Natsume remembered that Yuu once told them that he planned on proposing to Nonoko next month.

Kokoro Yome was going out with Sumire Shouda, the ex-president of Natsume's fan club back in the high school. This was the thing that Natsume couldn't believe even more. But he noticed that Sumire was not the fan girl type anymore although she acts like a teenager which she was not because she was now a young woman who had some responsibilities like the others.

Koko earned the company that his father was managing before. His company was next to Hotaru's and it was really unbelievable because they never thought that Koko would manage to run a company by himself.

How about Natsume's other rivals?

Daichi Takahashi was now engaged with some French girl in Paris. It wasn't an arranged marriage because Daichi himself was the one who courted the girl and won her heart. Daichi was now a different person and it was because of someone... someone that they knew and they missed so much.

Tsubasa Andou was now a famous model. He was still single and he wasn't sure if he's going to date someone because he couldn't find anyone eye-catchy for him. He still hadn't forget about a certain _someone_ but he already accepted the fact that he wasn't for her. He already knew that he wouldn't be able to stand a chance on her. He was currently in Los Angeles, doing his job.

Youichi Hijiri became a well-known artist and now he had several museums built in Japan. He was having a hard time forgetting his first love at first, but much to Natsume's dismay, Youichi's eyes had landed on her sister, Aoi Hyuuga. Aoi and her boyfriend broke up years ago and she realized that she was just infatuated to the guy. That was when Youichi came to the picture.

Youichi was heartbroken before and Aoi helped him mend that wound. Youichi realized his feelings towards Aoi and he couldn't mistaken that feeling because he already experienced it before. Youichi courted Aoi and after two years of their friendship and his courting, Aoi finally said yes and now they were going out, much to Natsume's horror.

Natsume? He finished college earlier than one supposed to be because he was a born-genius. His father's company Scarlets was replaced by BrilliantTangerine. Natsume was the one who changed it because he always wanted to remember _her_. He was a successful businessman now and he was still waiting for someone's return though when she left, he seemed lifeless and his life became dull. He was depressed. He would get calls from her on certain holidays only because they were both busy.

Natsume got something from his drawer. He lifted up with care as if it was a fragile thing that easily broken. It was a CD. It was an album by the famous brunette singer in America. Her album was **OneBlazingLove** and the songs were sang by none other than _Mikan Yukihara_.

The dark haired lad sighed and got up from his chair. He carefully put the CD away in his drawer. He walked to the black leather couch in his office room and got his coat. He went out of the room after grabbing his car and house keys. He dashed off the building and started the engine of his Lamborghini Reventon.

* * *

"Hey, where is Natsume?" Ruka asked for the tenth time since they got here in Anna's caf_é. _The snow was probably at least four inches deep outside.

"Can you shut up?" a dark haired woman hissed at him. No doubt, it was Hotaru Nogi.

Ruka groaned, earning a smack on the head from his 'beloved' wife. "What's that for?" Ruka exclaimed.

"You're harming our child by scattering your idiotic germs," Hotaru plainly replied.

"Oi, Ice Queen stop bullying Bunny Boy," a familiar masculine voice interrupted their little lovers' quarrel. Hotaru was named as Ice Queen back in the middle school and high school. Ruka was nicknamed Bunny Boy by Hotaru herself.

"You're making it sound like I'm the one who caused this idiot to act like a moron," Hotaru scoffed.

"Tch, I'm here already, Nogi. What do you really want?" Natsume asked impatiently.

"I want to go to the park," Hotaru answered, eyes sparkling with excitement but her face was stoic.

_Talk about mood swings_, Natsume thought irritatedly. Ruka patted his best friend's shoulder as he turned to look at him.

"Please," Ruka begged.

Natsume couldn't possibly decline because it was Ruka that we were talking about. Ruka was the one who was always there for him when certain times came when Natsume felt like drinking and mess his life a bit. Natsume thought that Mikan would not come back again and he was always talking nonsense about him not being important in her life because he hadn't seen her for six years already. But Ruka was the one who was there for him to clear _almost_ all of his confusions and doubts. But there was a part of him that wanted to give up and just go to the flow of life.

"Fine," Natsume grumbled under his breath.

They went out of the Nogi's mansion and they drove to the park that Hotaru wanted to go. It turned out that in a hurry they didn't even check the schedule of the opening and closing of the park. Now, they were standing on the gates with blank looks on their face as they gazed to the little sign.

Close.

Natsume twitched in annoyance. Hotaru and Ruka walked briskly to the parking lot and started the engine. It happened so fast that Natsume couldn't even think what just happened. First thing he thought, he was about to let his frustrations out to the famous Ice Queen and to his best friend and before he knew it, they just vanished from his sight, _stole_ Natsume's car and now he had no freaking idea how to go back. Something rang on Natsume's mind, it was the words that Ruka told him before dashing out to steal his precious 'new' car.

_"Merry Christmas and I hope you find your happiness. Sorry and Goodluck." _

Natsume's vein throbbed against his forehead. He was pissed. Extremely pissed that he swore he was going to chop Ruka's head off and then thought about adopting his child after Hotaru's labor so he wouldn't be influence by his mother's skills in blackmailing and her other sinister ideas.

"This is friggin' ridiculous," Natsume snarled.

Then he heard it. He heard someone's voice. It was angelic, and very familiar. He would never ever forget that voice, nor the the owner. His anger vanished instantly and was replaced by anxiety.

**_Winter snow is falling down_**  
**_Children laughing all around_**  
**_Lights are turning on_**  
**_Like a fairy tale come true_**  
**_Sitting by the fire we made_**  
**_You're the answer when I prayed_**  
**_I would find someone_**  
**_And baby I found you_**

**_All I want is to hold you forever_**  
**_All I need is you more every day_**  
**_You saved my heart_**  
**_From being broken apart_**  
**_You gave your love away_**  
**_And I'm thankful every day_**  
**_For the gift_**

He turned around and his breath was taken away by the woman in front of her. Her face was craved with angelic but matured features. Her brunette hair was swaying with the cool breeze along with her yellow layered dress that was partly covered by her black coat. Her hazel eyes were bright as the day and it was twinkling with delight and... love.

_**Watching as you softly sleep**_  
_**What I'd give if I could keep**_  
_**Just this moment**_  
_**If only time stood still**_  
_**But the colors fade away**_  
_**And the years will make us grey**_  
_**But baby in my eyes**_  
_**You'll still be beautiful**_

_**All I want is to hold you forever**_  
_**All I need is you more every day**_  
_**You saved my heart**_  
_**From being broken apart**_  
_**You gave your love away**_  
_**And I'm thankful every day**_  
_**For the gift**_

Natsume walked towards her as she remained standing there with that smile on her face. The snow was falling on them, caught in their hair and on their eyelashes. Each step was filled with anticipation, marking his footmarks on the white, fluffy snow.

**_All I want is to hold you forever_**  
**_All I need is you more every day_**  
**_You saved my heart_**  
**_From being broken apart_**  
**_You gave your love away_**  
**_I can't find the words to say_**  
**_That I'm thankful every day_**  
**_For the gift_**

She finished the song with humming filled with passion and longing. He then stopped in front of her. He raised his hand as he slowly neared it to her face. He touched her cheek and started caressing it. Her skin was like a piece of satin, smooth and lightly pale. He couldn't believe she was actually in front of her.

"Mikan."

She reached for his hand on her cheek and she smiled gently at him. She then rested her hands on his shoulder as he pulled her closer to him by wrapping his hands around her waist.

"Mikan."

He voiced her name out as if he was saying it for the first time. Mikan couldn't help but smile wider as she patted his cheeks with her hands. She looked at his pair of crimson eyes as he stared back at her. Their eyes were full of longing and their love for each other.

"Natsume... I missed you."

Natsume pulled her into a tight hug. He never let go of her and it was the same for her, too. Natsume pulled away and shoved Mikan's honey brown lock lightly away from her face.

And they kissed. Natsume captured her lips as he murmured the words he had always wanted to tell her.

"I missed you too. My tangerine."

Mikan responded to his kiss. Never did she thought that they would meet again and would always have their feelings for each other. Their parting just proved how strong their bond was. Their parting proved that their love for each other didn't even lessen one bit. It just strengthened their feelings and it was proved on how much they longed for each other.

They pulled apart and the Christmas lights in the park suddenly lit up. And both of them noticed, for the first time, that they were standing beneath a mistletoe. Smiles stretched on their faces, Natsume pulled Mikan to a hug.

Now he knew, Ruka and Hotaru had planned this. They knew all along that Mikan was coming and they tried to surprise him by this. And unexpectedly, he did.

"Natsume... I'll accept to be your girl. I want to be with you...always."

This also surprised Natsume a bit. But he already knew that she was going to say yes the time he asked her to be his girl. For the first time in six years, Natsume grinned. He put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer until they were millimeters away from each other where they could smell and feel their breaths.

"Then, marry me."

Mikan was wide-eyed but she giggled after she snapped out of her shock. She gazed at her lover and she kissed his nose.

"Yes, I will."

Natsume pulled her again into a long, deep, and passionate kiss. As they kissed, he also inserted a gold ring with ruby and diamond stones at the center on Mikan's finger.

Since the day they met, they knew that they were going to take a lot of space in each other's heart. Despite of the difficulties, tragedies, and rivals along the way, they faced it together and held on each other's hands until this day. Their love was burning with so much passion which help them managed to to destroy and avoid all the thorns on the path that they chose.

Their feelings for each other is definitely _one blazing love_.

~O~O~O~ **THE END** ~O~O~O~

* * *

That's the end of my storyyyyy! *sniff*sniff* don't forget to review, 'kay?

Tell me if you want a bonus chapter about what happens to them afterwards :D I can make one if you really want it!

The song is "The Gift" by Jim Brickman

I hope you'll continue supporting my other stories :) **Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	21. Epilogue

Hello everyone! It's 2011 already! Happy New Year and I'm really glad that you're still supporting my stories. I saw your reviews and I decided to put a bonus chapter!

Thank you for your reviews:

queen amazing

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

KeikoSakura-Chan

Cinderpaw11

natsumikanluverization697

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

BeArOcKpRiNxEsS

Claerine

NatsuMikanForever

Msdgirl

animelover1410

Amai Youkaiko

xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx

Melyss

PureCrimsonLove

xfayex bbzx

DREAMLYN-LA-DY-BUG-

His Guardian Angel

princessmelody147

meatbunluver

Strands of Ivy and Sakura

H0ney 06

Guunop

MikanNatsume

Janel 3

yoyoyo - YEAHHHHH! I'm a Filipina, 14 years old :) And I'm living here in US :D

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_You are my ground and you are my rainbow. _  
_ You are my butterfly and you are my ecstasy. _  
_ You are the start of my journeys and always my destination. _  
_ You are my home - the place to which I always return._  
- Jonathan Lockwood Huie

* * *

...

...

...

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

...

...

...

**Two Years Later...**

"NATSUME HYUUGAAAAAAAAAA!"

An earsplitting scream was heard from the huge Hyuuga mansion and it startled some of the maids and butlers, but most of them were already used to this. And they also figured out what would happen next.

"Oww! Oww! Oww!"

When the maids saw the raven-haired man who was clad in a black, expensive suit being dragged by his wife by his _ear_, they all giggled and whispered to each other. They still couldn't help but sometimes daydreamed about the mentioned man. For them, he was the most gorgeous and richest person that they've encountered in their entire life. Too bad, he was already wearing a gold band on his ring finger that indicating that he was married with the one and only, Mikan Sakura, who was now-Mikan Hyuuga.

The maids who were near the wedded couple had heard slaps and they knew that it was their cue to go away from the frustrated woman. They grasped their brooms, dustpans, and feather dusters to move to another side of the mansion and leave _the_ wife and _the_ husband alone.

In the door frame of a humongous room was the said raven-haired who was now being hit by his deranged woman. He winced multiple times but didn't try to stop his wife.

"Tell me, what's wrong, Tangerine," the man held the woman's chin up as she looked at him with teary-eyes.

"Natsume~!" Mikan whined as her slaps got weaker and weaker because of exhaustion.

"Mikan, tell me why are you upset again," Natsume said. He wounded his arms around the brunette's waist as she buried her head on his chest.

"You know already why I'm angry at you!"

Natsume sighed and made her look up to him. He then spoke softly to her, "If it's about the white roses then, I'm sorry."

"You know I hate white roses. I want red tulips," Mikan murmured as she pouted.

Natsume twitched. He just couldn't simply understand this woman. Of all people, why did his eyes had set on her on the first place? Why did his heart beat so fast when she was near? Why did he waited for her return in 6 years? And most of all, why did he married her? Tsk, it was simple.

He loved her. So much.

"WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS DID YOU BOUGHT ME A MANGO FLAVORED ICE CREAM! I ALREADY TOLD YOU IT HAS TO BE STRAWBERRY WITH MOCHA AND CHOCOLATE CHIPS!"

And by the way, he also wondered why didn't he strangled the woman in front of him now. She was just plain unbelievable.

"My sweet tangerine, why don't you rest now and I'll just buy you one later after work," Natsume said through his gritted teeth but Mikan failed to noticed it as she ranted on and on.

"NATSUME! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME 'LATER'! I WANT IT. NOW!"

"If you're not just pregnant with our baby, I already made sure that you're washing my underwear now," he hissed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Natsume smiled. But it didn't reach his eyes, nor his nose, nor his ears, nor his forehead at all. His eyes were showing irritation; his nose was twitching in annoyance; his ears were reddening because of frustration; and his forehead was knitted together because of tiredness with dealing with this childish problem. In short, his smile was nothing like a smile at all. He looked like he was suffering constipation.

"H-Honey, I'll buy it now then," Natsume then patted Mikan's big belly and bended down. "Hello, our little Natsuke. Make sure that you calm down your mommy because I'm doing all of I can do just to make her happy. Tell that to her, okay," he said while focusing his attention to the stomach in front of him.

"Awww, Natsume~. I'm sorry, hon. I'm pregnant so we can't do anything about my delicate pregnancy," Mikan apologized.

Pregnant women and their mood swings, and also their weird cravings. Oh, how much he wanted to go to mental asylum right now to register the name of his wife. But his stupid heart won't do that because he loved that damn much.

"It's okay, hon," Natsume then kissed Mikan's forehead.

He wondered how would he survive the rest of the days of her pregnancy with her always hitting him, yelling at him if it was not throwing their expensive, newly bought monitor at him.

"By the way, Natsume. I'm so sorry but I hit the side-mirror of your Ferrari red car with a baseball bat this morning."

Now, that was the worst thing that had happened. Or so he thought.

* * *

"SCREW YOU! YOU BASTARD!, AAARRGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

They were now in the delivery room of the hospital and Mikan was gripping Natsume's hand tightly that his bone nearly cracked and fell off from the bone of his arm. He pondered if he was still going to be in one piece after their child was born. Also, aside from Mikan's holding his hand tightly, she was shouting, screeching, screaming, yelling her head off that Natsume could only wait for the ringing in his ears, implying that his eardrums broke and he was now deaf.

"Push!" the midwife declared.

"ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I can see the head of the baby," the midwife said. "One more push!"

"ARGHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cries of a baby filled the room as Mikan finally let go of the the offended hand of Natsume. Her husband was feeling all ecstatic with a big grin on his face and heaving sighs of relief. And Mikan was all the same.

"Our baby is here," Natsume whispered to Mikan she smiled in return. "I love you, Mikan."

"I love you too, Natsume. We'll be having a wonderful addition to our family, Natsuke is born," Mikan said.

"Yeah. He's the fruit of our one blazing love."

* * *

"I'm the Godfather of the child!" Ruka announced as he stood up from his chair and lifted his champagne glass.

Laughter and chattering filled the entire dining room area of the Hyuuga mansion. The exceptionally prideful voice of Natsume and Mikan Hyuuga were heard above all. They showed how happy they were by the smiles and sparkles on their eyes as they stared at their son on Mikan's arms. Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Kitsuneme, Nonoko, Yuu, Koko, Sumire, Tsubasa, Aoi, Youichi, Daichi and his fiancee, were all there, celebrating the most happiest day of the couple.

"Mikan finally found her true happiness," Izumi, Mikan's father, said sincerely with that twinkle in his eyes when he gazed at his precious grandson and his daughter and son-in-law.

"Mikan-chan is really happy, ne? Uncle Izumi," Koko said with that goofy grin on his face.

"Yes, Koko. And I hope that she continues to smile like that."

* * *

...

...

...

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

...

...

...

**Natsume's POV**

**Three Years Later...**

"NATSUME HYUUGAAAAAAAAAA!"

Oh, not again.

"Oww! Oww! Oww!"

It seems like I'm gonna be stuck here with my deranged wife who's pregnant, again, with our daughter. I wonder why I always have to suffer before I finally get the bliss of my life.

"YOU DIDN'T PICK UP THE POOP OF YOUR SON!"

~O~O~O~ **THE END** ~O~O~O~

* * *

xD lmaoooooooooooooooooooooo, did you like the bonus chapter? I hope i can get a review from all of you! Thank you for supporting this story all the way to the end! I'll miss you mah readers! But don't worry, I'm still writing a lot of fanfics here :D See you next time, jaa ne!


End file.
